A Moment to Forever
by XOXO KimCloud
Summary: SUMMARY GANTI!/ " Kau tidak bisa melihat betapa berharganya sesuatu karena ia berada terlalu dekat denganmu sampai-sampai matamu terbutakan olehnya"/ " Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga sampai akhirnya hal berharga itu lepas dari genggamanmu"/ REPOST ide A Moment to Forever yang sebelumnya. EXO Fic! My OTP Krisyeol!
1. Prologue

**A Moment to Forever**

**Prologue**

_ " Kuharap aku tidak perlu mengingatkan dimana posisimu di mata tunanganku tuan sekertaris."_

_ " Tidak mungkin! Anda pasti bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti itu? Hasil itu pasti salah! Saya tidak mau tahu pokoknya anda harus mengulang kembali tes itu sampai saya percaya! Dan saya sama sekali tidak ingin mempercayainya!"_

_ " Kau pasti bercanda hahaha…. Tidak mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi pada laki-laki normal. Lagipula kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi hahaha. Kalau kau masih berpikiran seperti itu, sewaktu pingsan tadi kepalamu pasti terbentur oleh sesuatu! Kau ini ada-ada saja, lagipula aku ini masih lelaki normal."_

_ " Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Saya rasa anda lebih baik mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu."_

_ " Tidak. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku! Kalian tidak akan bisa merubah keputusanku ini."_

_" Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu hyung. Aku kira kau telah menghilang ke ujung dunia dan tak akan kembali lagi, tapi ternyata aku malah menemukanmu disini."_

_ " Eum… Jwisonghamnida. Bolehkah saya menanyakan suatu hal kepada anda?"_

_" Appa, aku menemukan orang yang memiliki kalung yang sama dengan kalung milikku ini." _

_ " Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi appa? Apa ada yang appa sembunyikan dariku selama ini?"_

_ " Jinjjaro? Bagaimana bisa appamu menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini padamu dan eommamu? Lalu sekarang dimana orang itu?"_

_ " Maaf saya mengganggu pagi anda nyonya tetapi, ada hal yang harus saya katakan pada nyonya terkait dengan tuan muda dan tingkah nona muda di belakang tuan muda."_

_ " Aku sungguh malu pada ayahmu. Bagaimana aku bisa membesarkan seorang pengecut seperti ini. Kau sungguh keterlaluan…. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu!" _

_ " Katakan padaku kalau anak yang kau kandung itu benar-benar anakku! Jawab aku! Kau benar-benar perempuan jalang! Bagaimana kau bisa mengaku padaku kalau anak haram itu adalah anakku padahal kita sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan badan!"_

_ " Maafkan appa nak, maafkan appa nak. Appa sungguh menyesal telah meninggalkan kau dan eommamu melalui semua ini sendirian."_

_ " Pantas harabeoji dan halmeoni tidak pernah memberitahukan siapa appaku yang sebenarnya."_

_ " Maafkan aku… maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkan kalian! Dimanakah kau berada sekarang?"_

_ " Perkenalkan ini adalah anak angkat saya. Dan mulai hari ini ialah yang akan menggantikan posisi saya sebagai CEO dari perusahaan ini…"_

_ " Maaf sekarang ini saya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan anda. Jadi, saya mohon untuk tidak mengikuti saya seperti ini. Saya tidak ingin ada berita apapun mengenai kedekatan anda dengan saya. Permisi"_

A/N: Sebelumnya author minta maaf buat orang -orang yang udah mampir dan memberikan komennya di versi yang sebelumnya udah author upload. Soalnya udah capek-capek mau komen di FF gaje dan abal ini hehehe. Author juga minta maaf karena pada akhirnya versi yang sebelumnya harus dihapus setelah author kelamaan ngalamin writer's block ditambah lagi dengan tugas kuliah yang bejibun dan UAS yang udah mulai deket. Jadi, author terpaksa ninggalin ini cerita. Karena ini author lagi liburan lumayan, jadi author mutusin buat ngelanjutin ini cerita dengan sedikit mengubah jalan ceritanya.

A/N2: Sudilah para pembaca sekalian untuk meninggalkan jejaknya di FF perdana saya di FFn ini hehehehe... 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**

**A/N1: Yak author kembali lagi dengan lanjutan FF-nya yang entahlah bagus apa enggak hahaha... Yang penting adalah niatan author untuk menyebarkan cintanya mommy sama daddy a.k.a Krisyeol. Selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa tinggalkan sedikit jejak di chapter ini ne... Gomawo! OTL**

**Chapter 1**

Suasana pagi yang sepi dan dingin jelas sekali tergambarkan di hampir semua sudut kota Seoul dan tak terkecuali pada salah satu kawasan pemukiman padat penduduk di Sinsa-dong, Seoul. Jalanan yang cukup licin dan salju-salju yang bertumpuk di pinggir jalan mewarnai hampir semua sudut di kawasan tersebut. Tumpukan salju tersebut membuat salju yang berada di jalanan trotoar menjadi semakin tebal. Awan mendung yang pekat masih setia menggantung di langit kota Seoul membuat suasana kota Seoul pagi itu menjadi semakin sepi. Hujan salju yang sejak semalam turun di kota Seoul pun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Angin dingin pun terus-menerus berhembus dengan kencangnya dan semakin menambah dinginnya udara pagi itu. Lampu-lampu jalanan masih tetap dinyalakan untuk menambah penerangan di pagi yang gelap itu. Belum banyak warga Sinsa-dong yang memulai aktivitasnya di pukul 6 pagi ini. Sebagian besar masih memilih untuk bergelung di dalam selimut mereka masing-masing dengan penghangat yang akan terus dinyalakan sepanjang hari. Namun, hal yang berbeda justru terjadi pada sebuah apartemen yang menurut _author_ sederhana dengan nomor 61 tertera pada papan penanda apartemen tersebut.

Sudah tidak lagi terdapat tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar tidur apartemen tersebut. Yang terlihat hanyalah selimut yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur yang belum sempat dibereskan oleh sang pemiliknya. Namun, bisa terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi yang tergabung dengan kamar tidur sang pemilik. Suara tersebut memang berasal dari sang pemilik apartemen tersebut yang sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam toilet. Lima menit kemudian sang pemilik apartemen yang bertubuh tinggi tersebut menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding kamar mandi. Wajahnya yang berkulit putih itu terlihat semakin putih dan pucat. Nafasnya tersengal setelah ia kelelahan memuntahkan isi perutnya pagi itu. Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan gejala mual dan muntah di pagi hari ia alami. Ia sudah berusaha untuk meminum obat maag tetapi sepertinya usaha itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Lelaki yang sudah tidak mau disebut muda lagi itupun berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dengan segenap sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Dan dengan dibantu oleh kedua tangannya akhirnya ia berhasil berhasil berdiri di depan wastafel meskipun dengan bantuan kedua tangannya. Ia pun membilas mulutnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit sisa cairan yang baru saja ia keluarkan.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia merasa semakin emosinya semakin tidak stabil akhir-akhir ini. Sebelumnya ia sangat jarang menangis ketika sedang menonton drama favoritnya yang di tayangkan di televisi, namun sekarang ia bisa menangis histeris akibat adegan dramatis yang ditayangkan. Ia juga sering sekali merasa pusing tiba-tiba dan terbangun di tengah malam hanya untuk memakan _ramyeon_. Padahal seorang Park Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang menjadikan _ramyeon_ sebagai santapan tengah malam meskipun ia sangat sering makan di tengah malam namun, belum pernah sekalipun ia menyentuh ramyeon di tengah malam sampai akhirnya seminggu lalu, ia menetapkan _ramyeon_ sebagai _snack_ tengah malam favoritnya. Belum lagi dengan rasa mual ketika ia mencium bau-bauan tertentu yang memuat mual di pagi harinya semaki parah. Setelah selesai melakukan aktivitas kamar mandinya, Chanyeol pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan membereskan tempat tidur yang tiba-tiba saja ia tinggalkan dan masih seperti keadaan sebelumnya. Ia juga membuka tirai apartemennya yang berada di lantai 6 itu untuk melihat cuaca Seoul pagi ini. Pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon kamarnya pun ia geser sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa menjejakkan kakinya di balkon yang penuh dengan salju.

Suhu udara yang kontras dengan kamarnya dan angin dingin pun menyambutnya ketika ia melangkah mendekati ujung balkon tersebut. Semenjak ia kecil, ia sangat menyukai semua musim yang ada tetapi, ia selalu saja terpesona pada butiran putih halus yang turun dari langit ketika musim dingin tiba. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apabila salju yang cantik ini bisa terkotori oleh kotoran yang ada di bumi ini dan akankah ia tetap berwarna seputih ini bila tercemar. Lama ia termenung di tempat itu, akhirnya ia merasakan dinginnya salju dan angin mulai mempengaruhi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan sepasang celana training dan sweater tipis.

Ia kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan paginya sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. Dan tak lupa ia menyeduh teh kantong dengan campuran rasa apel dan mint dengan air panas untuk menetralisir perutnya yang mulai terasa mual kembali. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah meletakkan sebuah piring di atas meja yang berisikan menu sarapannya pagi ini yaitu roti panggang, beberapa potong daging bacon, sosis, dan telur serta teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap dari mug kesayangannya, hadiah dari teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia menyantapnya dengan hati-hati supaya rasa mualnya tidak kembali lagi akibat terlalu terburu-buru menghabiskannya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menikmati sarapannya seperti ini sejak seminggu lalu ia mulai mengalami mual-mual yang hebat. Setelah selesai, ia segera meletakkan piring-piring kotornya di tempat pencucian dan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk segera bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia sudah duduk di sofa ruang menonton dengan tangannya yang sibuk membantu kakinya untuk mengenakan sepatu. Matanya kemudian menatap sebuah potret besar berpigura indah yang ia ambil dari rumah harabeoji-halmeoninya. Dimana di dalamnya terdapat foto dua orang wanita cantik yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional Korea, hanbok, berwarna biru tua dan putih dengan hiasan berwarna emas, duduk berdampingan. Seorang diantaranya telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda termakan usia namun, kecantikannya masih tetap tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Wajah wanita yang berada di sebelahnya pun terlihat sangat mirip dan sama cantiknya. Dan di belakang kedua wanita bedirilah seorang pria yang terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya meskipun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi. Di samping pria itu terdapat seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang berusia sepuluh tahun dengan jas hitam yang sama. Wajahnya terlihat chubby dan manis meskipun ia adalah seorang anak laki-laki.

Potret itu selalu mengingatkannya akan hal-hal yang telah hilang dari genggamannya meskipun ia selalu berusaha untuk menjaganya. Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya bukanlah lelaki yang selalu tersenyum setiap saat. Ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang telah melalui banyak pahit dari kehidupannya. Semenjak ia dilahirkan, ia tidak pernah mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya. Yang ia tahu, hanya eomma dan harabeoji-halmeoninya sebagai keluarganya. Oleh karena itulah semenjak ia kecil, ia sangat sering diolok-olok oleh teman sebayanya. Berbagai nama buruk ditujukan padanya, namun, tidak sedikit pun ia menanggapinya. Tetapi lama-kelamaan, teman-temannya merasa jengah dengan ketidak peduliannya itu. Dan pada suatu hari, mereka mulai mem-_bully_ dirinya dengan cara kekerasan. Meskipun tidak semua orang mem-_bully_-nya, tetapi, sebagian orang mulai menjauhinya karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang yang mem-_bully_-nya. Hal itu berlangsung bertahun-tahun lamanya hingga akhirnya ia lulus dari sekolah menengahnya. Ia bukan tidak berani membalas apa yang mereka lakukan, tetapi, ia hanya lelah menanggapinya karena ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Itulah yang menimbulkan rasa tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika ia mulai beranjak remaja, tepat pada saat ia memasuki jenjang perkuliahan, dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi, harabeoji dan halmeoninya meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya tertabrak oleh sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi akibat menyalip mobil yang berada di depannya. Mereka berdua meninggal di tempat tanpa sempat diselamatkan oleh petugas yang berwajib. Tidak sampai setahun kemudian atau delapan bulan kemudian, kabar tentang penyakit eommanya yang mendadak muncul kembali setelah sekian lama hampir tidak pernah kambuh, lemah jantung, mendadak harus membuatnya membagi konsentrasi antara menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan mengurus eommanya. Beruntung, meskipun perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh _harabeoji_-nya mengalami kebangkrutan, mereka masih memiliki harta yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka berdua serta membiayai pengobatan _eomma_-nya. Namun, takdir berkata lain, tak sampai dua bulan eommanya menjalani pengobatan, eommanya telah dipanggil oleh yang kuasa kembali ke hadapannya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah benda berkilauan, benda terakhir yang diberikan oleh eomma-nya beberapa saat sebelum beliau meninggalkannya. Benda itu adalah sebuah kalung emas dengan sebuah bandul berbentuk burung _phoenix_ yang dibentuk dari bahan yang sama ditambah dengan adanya batu-batu perhiasan yang indah mengelilingi bandul tersebut. Seperti saphire, ruby, emerald, quartz, dan berlian. Sebelum beliau meninggalkannya, ia bercerita bahwa yang memberikan kalung itu adalah ibu dari ayahnya ketika ia akan menikah dengan anaknya dahulu. Namun, _eomma_-nya tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang ayahnya hingga ajal menjemputnya.

Sekarang, ia tidak memiliki siapa pun. Ia kesepian. Ia merindukan suasanan rumah yang hangat. Ia merindukan seseorang yang akan membalas sapaannya ketika ia kembali dari kantor. Ia merindukan _kimchi stew_ buatan halmeoninya meskipun ada sebuah rasa yang aneh di dalamnya. Ia merindukan ketika ia harus berebut _remote_ televisi dengan harabeojinya ketika ia ingin menonton pertandingan basket dan pada saat yang bersamaan harabeojinya ingin menonton pertandingan _baseball_. Ia merindukan dimana akhirnya ia dan harabeojinya harus mengalah kepada eomma dan halmeoni-nya yang ingin menonton drama sore itu. Ia merindukan senyum eomma-nya ketika ia memeluk eomma-nya dari belakang ketika sedang memasak. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya mengingat semua kenangan itu.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam potret tersebut memamerkan senyuman mereka yang paling indah. Namun, sekarang ini senyuman itu hanyalah " Aku menangis lagi huh?" katanya dengan datar setelah setetes air mata jatuh hingga ke tangannya. Ia pun menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Belum sempat ia meraih gagang pintu apartemennya, ia kembali memandang potret tersebut. Dan sebuah senyum pahit ia ulaskan ketika memandangnya kembali.

" Aku lelah harus selalu merasa kehilangan, _eomma_. Aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Semua telah meninggalkanku, aku lelah. Bisakah aku mengalami kehilangan lebih dari ini?" gumamnya seakan orang-orang yang berada dalam potret tersebut dapat membalas perkataannya. Ia kemudian, meraih gagang pintu tersebut dan menutupnya serta menguncinya dari luar. Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah takdirnya belum akan berhenti sampai disitu meskipun ia sudah menyerahkan semua yang berharga dari dirinya. Masih banyak jalanan terjal yang akan menghadangnya di depan. Dan juga ada satu rahasia yang akan merubah hidupnya selanjutnya.

**End Chapter**

******A/N2: Annyeong readers-yeorobun! **gimana chapter ini? gaje? atau boring kah? sebenernya author juga ngakuin kalau ini chapter memang boring banget. Kalau emang setuju sama author bilang aja kekeke... Minta kritiknya yaa readers. Dan makasih banya buat yang udah komen di prologue kekeke. Annyeong ^^  



	3. Chapter 2

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**

**Chapter 2**

" Annyeong yeol-ah! Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi buta begini?"

" Annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun-sshi. Ada beberapa dokumen yang belum sempat saya periksa yang harus diserahkan pada Wu sajang-nim pagi ini. Jadi, saya harus menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu," jawab Chanyeol pada _namja_ pendek yang ada di hadapannya.

" Aigoo! Chanyeol-ah sudah berapa kali harus kuingatkan sih! Jangan sekali-sekali memakai bahasa yang terlalu formal denganku! Kita ini seumuran kau tahu! Kau membuatku merasa lebih tua kalau kau menggunakan bahasa sopanmu itu!" omel Baekhyun pada namja tinggi itu.

" Tapi,..." balas Chanyeol namun, sudah terpotong dulu oleh kata-kata Baekhyun.

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Park Chanyeol! Meskipun suamiku itu adik dari si Wu menyebalkan itu, tapi kau kan tidak usah sungkan begitu padaku! Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau kita sudah berteman tidak perlu lagi bahasa formal seperti itu," lanjut Baekhyun setelah memotong perkataan Chanyeol yang ingin membantahnya sebelumnya.

" Al... ah arrasseo Baekhyun-sshi. Ups! Baekhyunnie hehehe..."

" Aigoo... kau ini benar-benar hanya badanmu saja yang menyerupai _namja_! Coba badanmu tidak setinggi tiang listrik dan tanganmu itu tidak sebesar itu, pasti sudah lama banyak _namja_ yang akan mengejarmu untuk dijadikan pacarnya. Lihat saja muka imut dan mata besarmu itu Channie! Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Channie-ah!" kata Baekhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi bulat milik Chanyeol. Dan sang empunya, pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun tentang keimutan dirinya itu.

" Awww... Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Chan-ah! Coba kalau kau jadi _dongsaeng_-ku pasti setiap hari kau akan kudandani seperti boneka _barbie_," seru Baekhyun dengan semangat empat limanya serta dengan mata-nya yang berkilauan seakan-akan ia adalah anak anjing yang mendapatkan mainan baru dari majikannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya merinding dan bergidik membayangkan perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. ' _Andwaeeee..._' begitulah jeritan jiwa Chanyeol ketika membayangkannya.

" Ehm ehm!" dua deheman itu menyadarkan kedua _namja_ yang sibuk dengan alam fantasinya kembali ke alam nyata. Terlihat seorang _namja_ berambut _blonde_ berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan sebuah jas hitam tersampir di tangan kirinya dan sebuah tas kerja berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya. _Namja_ itu adalah Kris Wu. CEO sekaligus anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempat Chanyeol bekerja saat ini. Dengan tinggi badannya yang hampir mencapai dua meter dan badannya yang terlihat sangat tegap, ia bisa saja beralih menjadi seorang model _catwalk_. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat tampan bahkan sangup membuat Adonis, kekasih dari Aphrodite harus mengakui ketampanannya. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang Adonis yang berada dalam dunia nyata. Banyak dari makhluk lawan jenis maupun sejenisnya yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya hanya untuk mencicipi ketampanan yang ia miliki. Belum lagi dengan statusnya sebagai CEO yang sukses diusia yang masih cukup muda, 33 tahun itu dan statusnya sebagai pewaris nomor satu dalam kerajaan bisnis Wu. Itu semua membuatnya semakin menaikkan tingkatnya sebagai _namja_ yang paling diincar nomor satu di seluruh Korea Selatan mengalahkan semua wajah tampan dari seluruh personel _boyband _ di negara itu. Dan satu rahasia lagi yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah, Kris Wu adalah orang yang telah mencuri hati dari sang pemeran utama dalam drama ini yaitu Park Chanyeol. Bekerja di bawah naungan _namja_ tampan ini selama tiga tahun, membuat pertahanan Park Chanyeol dengan mudahnya tersingkirkan hanya karena pesona sang atasan.

" Wu Baekhyun! Mau apa kau kemari sepagi ini? Kau selalu saja datang ke tempat kakak iparmu ini jika kau dan Tao sedang bertengkar. Masalah apa lagi kali ini?" sindir Kris pada adik iparnya tersebut. Chanyeol yang mendadak saja diacuhkan begitu saja pun hanya memandang keduanya dengan pandangan bingung. Tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba saja menimpanya.

" Hehehe... Tidak apa-apa hanya saja adikmu itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan _hyung_. Masa, umur sudah setua itu harus aku yang notabene statusnya sebagai "istri" itu memusnahkan serangga yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang kerjanya. Belum lagi jeritannya ketika serangga itu keluar. Dia pikir aku pembantunya apa, bisa dengan seenaknya disuruh untuk membunuh serangga. Adikmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Iya kan channie? Masa harus aku yang membunuh serangga sekecil itu. Mana janjinya untuk selalu melindungiku itu?" cerocos Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi peserta dalam pembicaraan itu. Chanyeol yang semakin tidak mengerti pun hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangguk-angguk. Melihat Chanyeol yang sudah mulai kebingungan dengan semua omongan Baekhyun, akhirnya Kris pun kembali menyadarkan Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun-ah bisakah kau tidak menceritakan kehidupan rumah tanggamu itu dengan semua orang yang baru saja kau temui? Kau tidak lihat kau telah membuat anak domba ini kebingungan?" katanya datar sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan wajah kebingungannya.

" Dan please urusi rumah tanggamu sendiri! Jangan seenaknya datang ke kantorku dan mengomel di pagi buta begini! Kau tahu? Kau membuatku terkena migrain di pagi hari dengan suara dan omelanmu itu!" lanjut Kris dengan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah imutnya yang sangat _adorable_ itu. Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Chanyeol pun balas memandang Kris dan mendapati atasannya itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya itu serta dengan _smirk_ yang semakin menambah ketampanannya.

" Dan Chanyeol-ah kuharap kau tidak mendengarkan ocehan orang ini. Oh dan aku meminta semua laporan yang harus kutandatangani pagi ini di mejaku. Siang nanti adakah jadwal yang harus kuhadiri?" kata Kris Wu lagi pada sekertarisnya yang wajahnya sudah sematang kepiting rebus ketika Kris menatapnya dengan matanya yang mempesona itu.

" Tidak ada jadwal hari yang perlu sajang-nim penuhi. Hanya kepala pelaksana proyek saja yang perlu mengunjungi lokasi saja. Sedangkan untuk laporan, mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan segera mengerjakan sisanya. Permisi sajang-nim, permisi Baekhyun-sshi." Chanyeol pun segera undur diri dari hadapan _boss_-nya itu. Sedangkan untuk sejenak Baekhyun memandang ke arah tubuh Park Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh. Namun, sedetik setelah _namja_ berwajah imut berlalu dari pandangannya, ia mengalihkan mata kucingnya dan melemparkan _death glare_ hingga membuat matanya terlihat semakin menyipit kepada _namja_ tinggi lain yang ada di hadapannya itu.

" Ya! Kris-hyung! Kau membuatnya takut sampai ia tidak berani memadangmu seperti itu! Kau memang benar-benar atasan yang galak hyung!" ejek Baekhyun.

" Baek! Tolong jangan main-main di dalam kantorku! Jika tidak ada hal yang lebih penting lagi untuk kau ceritakan, sebaiknya kau pulang dan mengurus pandamu itu! _Now sshoo_!" usir Kris pada Baekhyun.

" Kau benar-benar kejam Kris pada adikmu sendiri!" kata Baekhyun mendramatisir. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya dan tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Tidak ingin menambah omelan yang harus keluar dari mulut mungil lelaki pendek di hadapannya ini.

" _Oh by the way_ kau terlihat cocok dengan sekertarismu yang imut itu Krissie-hyung! Kalian sama-sama bertubuh tinggi. Ditambah lagi dengan keimutannya itu yang sepertinya bisa meluluhkan kegoisanmu itu Kris. Dan lagi aku merasa kau hanya dimanfaatkan saja oleh tunanganmu itu," kata Baekhyun yang sudah membelakangi Kris dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan _namja_ 33 tahun itu di lorong menuju ruangannya.

" Kau kan tahu Baek-ah, meskipun aku mendukung pernikahanmu dengan Tao tetapi, aku sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan diriku harus berpasangan dengan seorang pria. Kau tahu itu masih sedikit mengganjal di pikiranku. Dan lagi aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang setia padaku. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Oh, jika memang kau tidak menyukai Jessica tolong lain kali jangan jelek-jelekkan dia di depanku. Aku tidak peduli siapapun orangnya, aku bisa saja menghajarmu kalau aku mau," kata Kris dengan dingin. Baru sedetik keheningan tercipta, terdengarlah sebuah tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun. Meskipun tawa tidak terdengar terlalu keras, Kris menganggap tawa itu benar-benar aneh. Tawa itu terdengar sangat dingin dan sadis di pendengaran Kris, bukan tawa riang yang biasa Baekhyun keluarkan dan sangat tidak Baekhyun. Baru kali ini ia menemukan adik iparnya itu sedingin ini.

" Asal kau tahu saja Kris-hyung aku telah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja kau sendiri yang memilih untuk tidak mempercayainya. Kau memang benar-benar mudah dimanfaatkan dan naif hyung. Kau tidak bisa membedakan mana orang-orang yang benar-benar memperhatikanmu dan memanfaatkanmu hyung," kata Baekhyun dengan datar. Sejenak mata Baekhyun, terlihat menerawang dan selapis air mata tiba-tiba mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Namun, ia kemudian beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya berharap agar air mata tersebut tersapu oleh kelopak matanya yang mengatup dan tentu saja Kris Wu tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba itu. Sang direktur muda tersebut pun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar perubahan nada bicara Baekhyun yang tidak biasa itu. Sehingga tidak terlihat perubahan yang berarti pada raut wajah sang direktur yang selalu memasang wajah dinginnya.

" Ah, aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak hari ini dan aku harus segera pulang. Annyeong hyung!" kata Baekhyun lagi dengan suara cerianya kembali. Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Kris yang masih merasa aneh dengan semua kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun serta nada datar yang menggantikan celoteh cempreng dari mulut adik iparnya sendiri.

Langit senja di ufuk barat mulai terlihat memenuhi seluruh penjuru kantor yang berada di sebuah gedung perkantoran elit yang terletak di lantai 20 itu. Hanya tersisa dua orang _namja_ yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di ruangan mereka masing-masing. Salah satu dari _namja_ itu adalah seorang _namja_ yang berambut sewarna coklat madu, masih sibuk menyelesaikan laporan-laporan yang harus ia serahkan besok pada atasannya. Bibirnya yang mungil dan penuh serta berwarna merah muda itu mengerucut ketika sedang mencoba untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

" Hem hem..." terdengar suara deheman yang tiba-tiba saja mengingatkan akan kejadian tadi pagi yang bisa membuat wajahnya kembali merah padam. Namun, suara itu bukanlah milik atasan yang sudah cukup lama ia cintai itu. Suara itu terdengar sangat mengganggu di telinganya, seperti suara seorang wanita. Ia pun mengernyit dan menoleh untuk memandang sumber suara tersebut. Dan mendadak saja mata bulatnya yang sudah terlihat besar semakin membesar melihat siapa yang secara tidak langsung menegurnya baru saja.

Seorang wanita yang terlihat anggun dengan gaunnya yang berwarna _red wine_ dengan wajahnya yang cantik serta rambut _dirty blond_-nya yang sengaja dibuat _curly_ mulai dari bagian bahunya hingga ke ujung rambutnya. _Yeoja_ itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat meremehkan penampilannya yang sudah berantakan dari ujung hingga ke ujung. Ia pun segera berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

" Ah, annyeonghaseyo Jung-agasshi," sapanya dengan sopan kepada _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

" Huh, dimana Kris? Apa ia di dalam? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," balas wanita itu dengan ketus.

" Jwisonghamnida agasshi, tapi, tadi sajang-nim berpesan agar tidak mengganggunya. Beliau ingin beristirahat untuk sejenak. Bagaimana kalau agasshi menunggu untuk sejenak? Sekitar lima belas menit dan saya akan membangunkan sajang-nim untuk menemui anda," balasnya dengan sopan.

" Kau pikir kau siapa tuan sekertaris? Aku tunangan dari atasanmu! Aku bisa saja menyuruh tunanganku untuk memecatmu jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku sekarang juga!" seru wanita itu kasar. Sayang sekali, wajah yang cantik memang tidak selalu bersanding sejajar dengan perilaku yang baik dari seorang wanita. Ada saja wanita yang hanya memiliki wajah yang cantik namun, _personality_ mereka tidak sebagus wajah mereka.

" Jwisonghamnida agasshi. Tapi, sajang-nim sudah menyuruh saya untuk tidak mengganggunya. Saya harus mematuhi instruksi dari sajang-nim sebagai bawahannya. Jwisonghamnida agasshi, " jawabnya lagi denga suara yang lebih halus, mencoba untuk memberi pengertian pada _yeoja_ itu.

" _I don't give a damn it's about your responsibility or whatever it is! All I want is my fiancee there! And if you_..." ancam wanita itu. Namun, ancamannya itu harus terputus ketika mendengar pintu dari ruangan sang direktur mulai dibuka. Wajah sinis wanita itupun berubah menjadi ekspresi senang yang terlihat sedikit terpaksakan dan menunggu sosok tampan itu keluar dari ruangannya. Chanyeol pun berdiri untuk memberi salam pada atasannya itu.

" Krissie!" seru _yeoja_ itu ketika sosok tampan itu keluar dari ruangannya. Wanita itupun dengan kerasnya menghambur kepada sosok yang terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan _yeoja_ itu. Namun, Kris hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan yang dilayangkan oleh _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu dengan manjanya menikmati pelukan hangat dari namja yang sempurna dalam berbagai aspek itu. Sepasang kekasih itupun saling menikmati pelukan hangat satu sama lain, tidak menyadari ada salah seorang pihak yang merasa hancur akibat pemandangan indah itu.

Park Chanyeol harus memalingkan mukanya ketika melihat sang pujaan hati harus berpelukan dengan seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas dicintai oleh pujaan hatinya. Ia bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang pecah berkeping-keping melihat ia tidak bisa menggantikan posisi _yeoja_ itu sebagai pendamping dari pria pujaanya itu. Ia sadar dalam berbagai hal kalau ia tidaklah mungkin mengungguli wanita itu. Hal yang paling mendasar adalah ia adalah seorang _namja_ dan orang yang ia cintai itu jugalah seorang _namja_. Dan sudah menjadi takdir yang tergariskan bahwa dua orang _namja_ tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan. Itulah yang ia percayai sampai saat ketika ia jatuh cinta pada atasannya itu.

Ia selalu berharap bahwa suatu hari mata laki-laki itu bisa berpaling untuk menatapnya setidaknya untuk sejenak saja. Ia pernah merasakan bagaimana pria itu pernah menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan intim selayaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang memadu cinta. Namun, itu semua hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang semu. Kris tidak akan pernah mencintainnya. Sentuhan itu hanyalah sebuah nafsu sesaat yang tidak dilandasi oleh kata cinta. Kenyataan itu akhirnya benar-benar jelas di depan matanya. Bahwa ia bukanlah pilihan pria yang dipujanya itu.

Chanyeol harus segera meninggalkan pemandangan itu untuk mencegah salah satu dari sepasang kekasih itu melihat air matanya yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju toilet di lantai tersebut untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir tipis milik sang _yeoja_ yang masih berada di dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari toilet tempatnya membasuh muka dan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Namun, betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendapati kekasih pujaan hatinya itu berdiri bersandar pada tembok yang membatasi antara toilet wanita dengan toilet pria dengan senyum sinis mengulas di bibirnya yang sengaja di poles dengan pewarna itu.

" _Well look at there. Another pathetic little boy who had a heart-break when he's denied the fact that his crush wasn't even a gay. Listen to me boy!_ Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat di dalam otakmu yang bodoh itu adalah Kris adalah milikku! Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Dan aku juga tidak peduli aku harus menyingkirkan semua orang yang menghalangiku untuk memilikinya serta hartanya. Kau bukanlah seseorang yang pantas bersanding denganya anak kecil!" kata Jessica dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Chanyeol hanya bisa terpaku. Dan meskipun wanita itu tetap saja lebih pendek daripada dirinya meskipun ia telah menggunakan _high heels_ setinggi 15 centimeter, ia mencengkram dagunya dan menariknya mendekat ke arah wajah wanita itu.

" Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu Park Chanyeol-sshi. Seorang anak yatim-piatu yang tidak memiliki seorang ayah sejak lahirnya dan telah kehilangan semua anggota keluarga yang ia cintai," kata Jessica dengan senyum sinis masih setia menghiasi bibirnya. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita itu memunculkan kembali memori menyedihkan yang selama ini berusaha untuk ia simpan.

" Tolong jauhi tunanganku jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu sendiri Park Chanyeol-sshi. Dan kuharap aku tidak perlu lagi untuk mengingatkanmu dimana posisimu di mata tunanganku Park Chanyeol-sshi!" dan dengan kata-katanya itu, ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang jatuh terduduk bersandar pada tembok. Ia menangis, ia harus mengalami satu kehilangan lagi yang diambil dari dirinya, yaitu cintanya.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N1:** Wuih wuih dramanya udah lumayan ada nih! Meskipun nggak sedramatis yang author bayangin tapi yah segitulah author bisa ngegambarin kejadiannya (emangnya berita?) #gampardirisendiri. Maapin _author_ kalau ada kesalah ketik alias _typo_ ya readers yang baik hati kekeke maklum otak sama tangan _author_ emang kadang enggak singkron. Jadi si tangan ketik ini padahal di otak enggak begitu harusnya maap yak hehehe. Oh iya beribu terima kasih buat readers diluar sana yang sudi untuk meninggalkan jejak mereka di FF yang nggak tahu gaje apa enggak ini. Maaf author enggak bisa membalas satu-satu dari review kalian semua. Soalnya ortu _author_ sering banget mantau kerjaan aku kalau lagi di depan laptop sambil ketik-ketik ini. Sekian cuap-cuap dari _author_. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

**A/N2:** maafkan atas keterlambatan author ngepost chapter ini soalnya mendadak si pinky alias modem mendadak ngambek dan nggak mau dipake buat internetan dan ternyata pulsanya abis dan belum diisi -.- Maapkan author yang nggak kapok-kapok buat ngepost cerita ini yaaaa ... mohon Reviewnyaaaaa XDDD


	4. Chapter 3

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**

**Chapter 3**

Hari teruslah berganti seiring dengan bergantinya siang dan malam. Namun, bagi Park Chanyeol, hari ini dan hari kemarin ataupun hari esok tidak ada perbedaan. Ia tetap saja telah kehilangan semua rasanya. Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu ia terus-menerus merasakan lubang kekosongan yang terasa sangat jelas di depan matanya. Ia tidak lagi memiliki apapun untuk dirasakan. Kalau sebelumnya masih sedikit tertinggal sebuah perasaan yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari kehampaan, namun, kini ia sendiri yang menyadari kalaulah perasaan yang ia rasakan itu telah hilang dari genggamannya sejak pertama kali ia jatuh cinta padanya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau sekuat apapun ia berusaha, cintanya tetap saja tidak akan pernah tergapai. Tapi, ia terus menerus menggantungkan harapan, berharap itu dapat mengobati kehampaan hidupnya tanpa orang-orang yang dicintainya berada di sampingnya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia juga menyadari bahwa sampai kapanpun perasaan itu tidak akan pernah terbalas meskipun berkali-kali cintanya memberinya harapan padanya kalau suatu saat perasaan itu akan terbalas jika ia tetap berada di dekatnya.

Semenjak seminggu yang lalu, ia mulai menjadi manusia yang tidak lagi memiliki emosi. Tidak ada lagi celotehannya yang terkadang menjengkelkan bagi semua karyawan jika ia sedang menagih laporan-laporan yang sudah mencapai batas waktu pengumpulannya. Tidak ada lagi tawa riang dengan suara beratnya disela-sela pembicaraan di antara para karyawan yang menghuni lantai tersebut. Bahkan kehadirannya pun menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang langka bagi semua penghuni kantor tersebut. Jika sebelumnya ia memilih untuk menggunakan meja kerja yang berada tepat di depan ruangan atasannya, namun, semenjak kejadian itu, ia lebih memilih menggunakan ruangan khusus miliknya yang sangat jarang ia gunakan sebelumnya. Kehadirannya terasa menghilang begitu saja di antara hal-hal monoton yang terjadi di perkantoran tersebut. Ia bekerja dan melakukan semua aktifitasnya dengan normal, hanya saja ia bergerak seperti sebuah robot yang digerakkan dengan mesin. Ia sekarang benar-benar seperti manusia yang hampa dan kosong.

Jam besar di kantor Wu corp sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul lima dan sinar matahari berwarna oranye lagi-lagi mulai mencapai perkantoran tersebut, namun, kesibukan karyawan yang menghuni lantai 20 gedung tersebut belumlah berkurang meskipun sebagian dari mereka sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan mereka. Sebagian besar dari mereka berusaha untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka di menit-menit terakhir berakhirnya jam resmi bagi para pegawai perkantoran agar pekerjaan mereka tidak menumpuk untuk esok harinya. Namun, sebagian lainnya, mereka yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, memilih untuk membereskan sisa kesibukannya ataupun sedikit bersantai di meja mereka masing-masing. Namun, ada yang terlihat berbeda dengan seorang sekertaris yang saat ini sedang berada di ruangannya. Ia terlihat sangat pucat dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Meskipun begitu, ia menahan rasa sakitnya itu dengan terus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mencoba menghiraukan kepalanya yang terasa ngilu dan pandangannya yang mulai kehilangan fokusnya dan kemunculan bintik-bintik hitam yang semakin lama semakin jelas pada penglihatannya.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dengan beberapa dokumen yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia dengan bandelnya terus mencoba melupakan rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Kakinya membawa tubuhnya yang mulai lemas itu kepada pintu ruangan atasannya untuk menyerahkan dokumen yang ia bawa. Beberapa pasang matapun menyambutnya ketika mendengar suara pintunya terbuka, namun, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara sekedar untuk menyapa orang yang seperti sudah lama tidak mereka jumpai ini. Terlihat seorang karyawan yeoja yang mencoba untuk menyapanya dari meja kerjanya, mulutnya terbuka dan bersiap untuk mengucapkan kata-kata sapaan pada Chanyeol. Namun belum sampai ia mengeluarkan suaranya, dalam ketukan kedua sekertaris itu pada pintu ruangan atasannya, Park Chanyeol sudah kembali menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan yeoja itupun kembali mengatupkan mulutnya.

x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o

' Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Kenapa sakit kepalaku tidak kunjung hilang seperti biasanya? Tenagaku benar-benar terasa kosong dan lagi, sepertinya penyakit maagku kembali kambuh,' runtuk Chanyeol dalam pikirannya. Namun, ia tetap nekat memaksakan badannya yang sudah lemah itu bekerja menyelesaikan laporan-laporan yang telah diminta oleh atasannya itu.

' Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi! Jebal!' Dan lima menit kemudian, dengan tergesa-gesa ia beranjak dari meja kerjanya, namun, mendadak saja tubuhnya oleng dengan bintik-bintik hitam yang semakin besar dan terlihat jelas muncul pada pandangannya. Dengan segera ia bersandar pada tembok kaca di ruangannya sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai. Setelah rasa ngilu di kepalanya sedikit mereda, ia pun meraih tumpukan laporan yang telah selesai ia kerjakan ke dalam dekapannya dan berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya.

Chanyeol merasa cukup kepayahan dengan hanya berjalan dari ruangannya menuju ruangan atasannya meskipun jarak yang memisahkan kedua ruangan itu hanya beberapa meter jauhnya.

" Sajang-nim, saya datang untuk memberikan laporan yang anda minta sebelumnya," kata Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu kantor atasannya dua kali. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, terdengar suara jawaban atasannya dari dalam ruangannya.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh atasannya, Chanyeol pun segera menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia pun memanfaatkannya untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan dengan sedikit menyadarkan kepalanya pada daun pintu tersebut. Ia pun sedikit merasa ringan dengan bebannya yang tertahan oleh pintu.

' Jangan biarkan sajangnim melihatnya. Kau harus berusaha sedikit lagi yeol-ah.' Chanyeol pun mengangkat kepalanya yang sejenak ia sandarkan tersebut dan mencoba untuk berjalan menuju ke hadapan atasannya itu.

Namun, belum sempat ia berjalan jauh dari tempatnya semula, lagi-lagi sakit kepala yang hebat kembali datang menyerangnya dan bintik hitam yang sempat hilang untuk sejenak semakin membesar dan menutupi pandangannya. Hingga akhirnya hanya kehampaan dan layar hitamlah yang menjadi pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Chanyeol terbangun dalam sebuah ruangan yang sepi, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, namun pandangannya masih terlalu kabur untuk melihat secara jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa kali ia harus mengerjap-erjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan keadaan ruangan yang serba putih yang ia tempati tersebut yang membuat lampu yang berada di langit-langit menjadi lebih terang. Setelah beberapa saat ia mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya yang terlampau terang, akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Ruangan yang ia tempati ini memang hampir semuanya berisikan perabot yang berwarna putih, namun, ia bisa melihat sebuah sofa berwarna cream yang berada di sudut ruangan. Pikirannya yang belum sepenuhnya fokus pada kondisi sekelilingnya juga membuat ia harus bertanya-tanya dimanakah ia berada sekarang. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia berada adalah di ruangan Wu sajang-nim dan ia tahu betul bahwa ruangan atasannya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ruangan yang ia tempati itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja indra penciumannya menangkap sebuah bau yang sangat ia kenali, bau obat-obatan dan kreolin, bau yang sangat khas dengan rumah sakit. Bukannya reaksi tenang yang ia dapatkan, melainkan mendadak saja seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Seluruh refleksnya mengatakan kalau ia harus segera pergi dari tempat yang selalu mengingatkannya akan kepergian eomma dan harabeoji-halmeoni-nya. Hanya wajah penuh darah dari harabeoji-halmeoni dan tangisan eomma-nya ketika melihat pemandangan yang sama serta wajah seputih kapur milik ibunya dengan darah yang terus-menerus menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang dengan bersusah payah untuk mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya ia meninggal dunia, hanya ketiga memori itulah yang terputar dalam pikirannya saat ini.

'Aku harus pergi! Aku harus pergi!' batinnya dengan panik. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari kasurnya, namun, apa daya ia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Hampir seluruh badannya lemas dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

_' Chan..nie... kau... adalah... har-ta... uhukk.. eommaa... yang... pa...ling... ber...har...ga. hidup... lah... untukk... uhukk...uhukk...'_

'Andwae! Jebal! Jebal geumanhae! Jebal geuman,' teriaknya dalam hati sambil mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat, berharap agar ingatan akan kematian eomma-nya tidak terulang kembali dalam kepalanya. Seluruh badannya gemetar tak terkendali, sampai-sampai tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terduduk di ujung bed rumah sakitnya, harus merosot ke lantai dengan kepala masih berada dalam cengkraman kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan yang ditempati oleh namja manis itupun terbuka dan menujukkan seorang sosok yang setidaknya ia tahu sebagai seorang namja dilihat dari sepatu dan celana panjang yang ia namja itu kenakan. Namja itupun bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol saat melihat tubuhnya yang meringkuk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

" Chanyeol-ah, Chanyeol-ah, neon gwaenchana? Chanyeol-ah, jawab aku! Kau baik-baik saja?" kata namja itu dengan khawatir melihat Chanyeol yang tidak segera mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia panggil.

" Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Jawab aku Chanyeol-ah!" kata namja itu lagi tetapi, lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Namja itupun berusaha mengendurkan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol pada kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya namja tinggi berambut pirang itu setelah ia berhasil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol pada kepalanya. Mata bulat Chanyeol yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan rasa teduh yang mendalam ketika ia biasa menatapnya kini berganti dengan horror yang mungkin selalu terpendam di dalam hatinya. Terlihat dari pupil hitamnya yang membesar. Badannya gemetar tidak terkontrol dan hampir seluruh indra perasanya tidak berkerja. Ia sama sekali tidak merespon keberadaannya sejak ia masuk tadi. Tidak ada kata-kata namja tinggi itu yang masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

Dengan segera namja tinggi itu beranjak sedikit untuk meraih tombol bantuan yang berwarna merah yang terletak di nakas tempat tidur pasien. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong Chanyeol dari keadaan shock-nya ini. Sambil terus memencet tombol darurat itu, ia tetap mencoba untuk mengajak Chanyeol berkomunikasi dengan terus-menerus memanggil namanya sembari menepuk lembut pipinya bergantian. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang petugas medis dan seorang dokter datang ke kamar rawat Chanyeol dan mereka langsung bekerja tanpa banyak kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Dokter itu terlihat bergegas untuk kembali ke ruangan prakteknya untuk mengambil obat-obat yang dibutuhkan oleh Chanyeol agar lebih tenang. Semenjak kedatangan ketiga petugas ahli tersebut, namja itu memilih menyingkir dan duduk di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan agar ketiga tenaga ahli itu tidak terganggu dalam melaksanakan tugas mereka. Ia hanya bisa memandang salah satu karyawan terbaiknya tergolek lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan mendapatkan penanganan medis.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kesibukan ketiga tenaga ahli tersebut mulai berkurang. Mereka bertiga hanya memandang perkembangan pasien mereka yang sudah tenang dan tertidur di atas ranjangnya dengan diberikannya obat penenang dalam tubuhnya. Kedua petugas medis segera kembali ke pos jaga mereka sedangkan sang dokter, berbalik untuk berhadapan langsung dengan satu-satunya orang yang mungkin mengenal si pasien kalau bukan kerabat dari si pasien.

" Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Yesung. Saya dokter yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap pasien yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Kalau boleh saya tahu, apakah anda salah satu kerabat dari Park Chanyeol-sshi?" tanya dokter yang kelah tinggi dibadingkan namja berambut blonde itu.

" Ah, jwisonghamnida uisa-nim. Perkenalkan nama saya Kris Wu. Saya adalah atasan dari Park Chanyeol."

" Baiklah Kris-sshi, ah, jwisonghae. Bisakah aku memanggil anda dengan nama itu?"

" It's okay you can call me with Kris," jawab Kris.

" Baiklah, apakah anda mengenal salah satu kerabat dari pasien yang dapat dihubungi oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk memberitahukan perihal sakitnya Park Chanyeol?' tanya dokter yang terlihat masih cukup muda itu, seumur dengan Kris paling tidak.

" Tidak, saya tidak mengetahui satupun keluarga Chanyeol. Dan setahu saya, Chanyeol memang tidak memiliki kerabat yang masih hidup. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan keadaan Chanyeol? Apa sakit yang di derita oleh Chanyeol hingga ia penuh dengan keringat dingin seperti itu? Lalu kenapa dia bisa histeris seperti tadi?" tanya Kris bertubi-tubi.

" Saya mohon tenangkan diri anda, Kris-sshi. Sejauh yang kami dapatkan keadaan Park Chanyeol-sshi tidak menunjukkan penyakit apapun yang serius. Tetapi, memang ada seikit bagian yang mengganjal dengan kesehatannya. Namun, kami tidak bisa memberitahukan sedikit masalah tersebut kepada anda mengingat anda tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain rekan kerja dengan Park Chanyeol-sshi," jawab dokter berwajah khas Korea tersebut dengan tenang.

" Kenapa tidak bisa, uisa-nim? Bukankah ia tidak memiliki kerabat dan saya adalah salah satu teman dekatnya."

" Maaf kami tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang selain pasien dan keluarganya. Ini adalah kode standar pekerjaan kami, Kris-sshi. Maafkan kami. Dan mengenai keadaan Park Chanyeol yang histeris tadi, saya menduga ada kejadian traumatik yang dialami oleh Park Chanyeol-sshi di rumah sakit dan mengetahui ia berada seorang diri di dalam kamar rawat ini, tanpa sadar, ia ingin keluar dari ruangan rawatnya ini akibat kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami itu. Sedikit saya sarankan kepada anda, bisakah anda menemani pasien untuk beberapa jam ke depan sampai ia sadar dari pengaruh obat-obatannya?" kata dokter itu pada namja tinggi itu dengan tatapan mata kucingnya yang cukup mengintimidasi meskipun tubuhnya tergolong mungil untuk ukuran dirinya. Kris pun menjawab permintaan dokter itu dengan sebuah anggukan dan seulas senyum pun tersungging di bibir mungil dokter itu.

" Bagus kalau begitu. Tolong panggil saya jika pasien sudah sadar," kata dokter tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu yang telah kembali tertutup.

**Kris's POV**

Lama aku memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di atas bed-nya yang serba putih itu. Meskipun ia sedang tertidur, wajahnya terlihat sangat kaku dan menunjukkan kalau sepertinya ia benar-benar sedang dilanda stress. Meskipun begitu, memandangi wajahnya terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Aku tidak menyadari kalau bibirnya itu tebal pada bagian bawahnya dan bulu matanya yang sangat lentik bahkan dibandingkan dengan seorang yeoja pun bulu mata miliknya benar-benar lentik dan aku yakin ia tidak akan menggunakan pengeriting bulu mata untuk membentuknya. Namun, hampir seminggu ini aku jarang sekali melihat senyumnya yang sangat menyenangkan itu. Dan hilangnya senyum secerah sunshine milik Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit merasa kehilangan. Ah, hentikan Kris! Kau tidak tertarik dengannya untuk hal yang menjurus kepada percintaan. Kau sudah memiliki seorang tunangan yang akan kau nikahi tidak lama lagi dan lagi kau masih tertarik pada yeoja! Tidak dengan namja!

_Toktoktok..._

_" Sajang-nim, saya datang untuk memberikan laporan yang anda minta sebelumnya." Terdengar suara bass yang sangat khas dari balik pintu ruang kerjaku._

_" Masuk." _

_Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang kerjaku pun terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok jangkung yang sudah tiga tahun ini menjadi sekertaris andalanku. Dia cepat-cepat masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang tidak sehat dilihat dari tarikan nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal-sengal. Aku pun melihatnya berusaha untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit bersandar pada pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. ' Apa ia baik-baik saja?' batinku sambil memandangnya dengan khawatir. Ia terlihat mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _

_" Chanyeol-ah, neon gwaenchana?" tanyaku. Ia kemudian, menarik nafas beberapa kali dan menoleh menghadap ke arahku. Dan yang kulihat adalah wajah pucatnya yang membuatnya kehilangan warnanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, badannya terlihat oleng dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aku segera berlari untuk menghampirinya sembari berteriak kepada salah satu karyawan yang ada di luar sana. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang karyawan menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan kantorku._

_" Astaga Chanyeol-ah!"_

_" Sujin-ah! Cepat panggil ambulans!"_

_" Ne sajang-nim!" Dan sementara Sujin dan karyawan lainnya yang ada di lantai ini menyebarkan berita tentang pingsannya Chanyeol dan memanggil ambulans seperti yang kuperintahkan, aku membopong tubuh namja yang sering dipanggil "Girin" oleh Baekhyun ini karena tinggi badannya yang hampir setara dengan tinggi badanku ini. Meskipun tubuhnya tinggi dan terlihat sedikit board pada bahunya itu, tetapi, tubuhnya sangat ringan bahkan aku yang bukan seorang fans olahraga pun dengan mudahnya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya._

_' Jangan-jangan anak ini tidak benar makannya hingga ia pingsan seperti ini?' Tak sampai sepuluh menit, tiga petugas medis pun datang dengan membawa stretcher untuk membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit terdekat. Namun, para medis itu sedikit khawatir dengan kesadaran Chanyeol yang tak kunjung kembali setelah beberapa menit._

Satu jam kemudian, akupun terbangun akibat gerakan tiba-tiba yang ditimbulkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia terlonjak bangun dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan pandangan yang sama ketika ia mengalami shock tak kurang dari dua jam yang lalu. Aku pun menggenggam tangannya yang dingin akibat banyak berkeringat itu. Ia seakan-akan tersadar dengan sekelilingnya dan memandangku dengan mata bulatnya yang timbul lingkaran hitam pada bagian bawahnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan bibirnya terlihat kering.

" Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini, sajang-nim?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak. Aku pun menyodorkan segelas air putih hangat yang sengaja diletakkan di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan ia menerimanya dengan senang hati dan meminum separuh dari isi gelas itu sebelum ia meletakkannya sendiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

" Kamsahamnida, sajang-nim? Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini sajang-nim?" tanyanya lagi.

" Kau tidak ingat?"

" Entahlah sepertinya aku hanya mengingat kalau saat itu aku sedang berjalan menuju ruangan sajang-nim dan mengetuknya dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun," jawabnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut meskipun tidak separah sebelumnya.

" Saat itu aku sudah mengizinkanmu untuk masuk dan tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan dengan samua berkas yang kau bawa jatuh berceceran. Dan saat itu juga kami langsung membawamu ke sini."

" Ah, Kamsahamnida. Maaf telah merepotkan sajang-nim."

" Kalau begitu, aku harus keluar sebentar. Aku akan memanggil dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas perawatanmu. Dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya jika kau sudah sadar nanti."

" Kamsahamnida sajang-nim," jawabnya datar.

**Kris's POV END**

Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba putih itu masuk ke dalam ruangan 601, tempat Chanyeol saat ini sedang dirawat. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat dan matanya yang sipit namun tajam seperti mata kucing menjadi ciri yang menonjol ketika Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya itu.

" Annyeong, Chanyeol-sshi. Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" tanya dokter tersebut dengan suara baritone-nya yang terdengar merdu. Dan Chanyeol pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dan meskipun begitu, dokter bermata kucing tersebut tetap memberikan senyumannya yang indah.

" Perkenalkan namaku Kim Yesung. Sebelumnya aku ingin sedikit bertanya padamu, Chanyeol-sshi? Kuharap kau bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur, Chanyeol-sshi?" kata dokter itu lagi dan Chanyeol pun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan lagi.

" Baiklah, apakah kau sering mengalami mual-mual di pagi hari dalam satu bulan terakhir ini?" tanya dokter itu.

" Ne, uisa-nim. Aku baru mulai mengalaminya sejak sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Aku mengira itu hanya sakit maagku yang menjadi sangat sering kambuh. Apakah aku baik-baik saja, uisa-nim?" tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

" Ne, kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-sshi. Beberapa pertanyaan lagi sebelum seku menjawab soal penyakit yang sedang kau derita Chanyeol-sshi. Kapan anda terakhir kali melakukan sexual intercourse? Dan apakah pasangan anda tahu mengenai kondisi tubuh anda yang sedikit spesial dari pada namja yang lainnya?" tanya dokter itu lagi. Raut wajah Chanyeol pun menengang mendengar kedua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh dokter dihadapannya itu.

" Aku menolak untuk menjawab kedua pertanyaan tersebut, uisa-nim. Kehidupan pribadi saya adalah sepenuhnya urusan saya dan saya tidak berharap anda untuk mengetahuinya. Jadi, tolong katakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada saya atau saya akan langsung angkat kaki dari rumah sakit ini," balas Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya ditambah dengan suara bass yang rendah seakan menekan orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini.

" Baiklah, tetapi saya mohon anda tetap tenang dan saya tidak akan memaksa anda untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Deal?" dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

" Begini, sebenarnya, di dalam tubuh anda terdapat alat reproduksi yang dimiliki oleh wanita. Anda memiliki rahim dan indung telur yang dimiliki oleh semua wanita. Seperti yang telah anda ketahui, apabila telur tersebut dibuahi maka, sebuah janin akan terbetuk. Dalam hal itu, sistem tersebut terjadi pada anda meskipun anda tidak mengalami siklus bulanan seperti wanita pada umumnya. Oleh karena itulah, ketika anda melakukan sexual intercourse dengan pasangan anda telur yang ada di rahim anda terbuahi. Kasus anda ini bisa terjadi pada 1 dari 1000 pria yang ada di dunia ini. Jadi, jangan khawatir mengenai persalinan anak anda nantinya," jawab dokter tersebut dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

" Jadi, maksud uisa-nim saya..."

" Ne, selamat Park Chanyeol-sshi. Saat ini ada telah mengandung dan usianya saat ini sudah hampir mencapai tiga bulan."

**Chapter End**

* * *

**A/N1: Maafkan author yang jadi rada-rada lama updatenya ini yaa... soalnya chapter ini panjang meskipun nggak pake banget tapi, agak susah juga mikirnya. Sebenernya masih ada yang mau dilanjutin sama author di chapter ini tapi berhubung author males banget kalau kepanjangan jadinya author potong bagian ini buat di chapter sebelumnya muehehehe...**

**Nah, ini dia balesan review-review yang dengan baik hati nya dikirimkan oleh readers-deul buat cerita yang sedikit banyak agak gaje ini chapter sebelumnya hehehe**

** chachaofmariditha: Makasih banget buat chingu yang udah selalu comment di setiap chapter cerita ini hehehe *peluk cium* Untuk soal penulisan maaf ya, sora bukan orang yang terlalu teliti dan pasti sering banget ada typo-nya. makasih banget karena udah memberikan comment yang berguna buat author ceroboh ini muehehehe... dan untuk review-nya chingu yang panjang itu nggak masalah kok author malah seneng banget bacanya dan ada yang dibenerin kekeke...:3**

** AQuariisblue: kekeke... itu bakalan diceritain di chapter-chapter selanjutnya... rahasia perusahaan lhooo hahaha... Makasih banyak udah kirim comment :3  
**

** sayakanoicinoe: ini udah dilanjutin oke... :3**

** Misyel: kekeke makasih udah di review!:3**

** hilda2527: Ini udah dilanjutin chingu! kekeke... saya masih dengan teganya akan mebuat hidupnya channie menderita untuk beberapa chapter ke depan. Btw character baekkie baik aslinya menurut author emang cerewet begitu dan bawel kayak emak-emak lagirebutan arisan begitu lhooo... nah, makanya author bik character satu itu kayak begitu. tapi, sebenernya ada maksud di balik kata-kata comelnya si baekkie tapi itu masih nanti. Jadi ditunggu yaaa...**

** kriseyol: kekeke seperti itulah... nah, di chapter ini udah ketahuan tuh kenapa si chanyeollita begitu hahaha... Jangan tendang eonnie author! hehehe walaupun jahat begitu author sayang banget sebenernya sama eonnie yang satu itu. Cuma gara-gara di smtown mana author lupa di jalan bareng grupnya kris appa jadi author pake deh jadi tokoh antagonisnya hehehe. *garuk kepala* Tapi emang sebenernya rada risih juga ada video dan pair itu hahaha... Kris cuma punyanya emak yeol! hahahah XDDD makasih udah di review**

**Dan sekali lagi maaf kalau ada salah pengucapan dan penulisan kata-kata yang ada di atas. lagi-lagi author bakalan nyalahin kerja tangan dan otak author yang rada nggak singkron ini kalau ada penulisan kata yang salah. Mohon kritik dan reviewnya yaaa ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**

**Chapter 4**

" Mworagoyo?!" Bisa anda ulangi lagi perkataan anda baru saja?!" Wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat pucat itu terlihat semakin memucat setelah mendengar jawaban dari dokter yang menanganinya itu tentang sakit yang sering dideritanya semenjak beberapa hari sebelumnya. Ia masih berharap kalau apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu bukanlah sebuah kebenaran.

" Seperti yang baru saja anda dengar, menurut hasil pemeriksaan yang saya lakukan pada anda, penyebab anda kemarin mengalami tidak sadarkan adalah tekanan darah anda yang berada di bawah garis normal dan kekurangan zat besi. Dimana keduanya sangat sering terjadi pada orang-orang yang sedang mengandung. Dan setelah saya memastikannya menggunakan..." Belum sempat dokter bernama Kim Yesung itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara rendah dari pasien yang berada dihadapannya yang berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya akan kebohongan dari dokter yang menanganinya itu.

" Andwae! Maldo andwae! Jeongmal maldo andwae! Itu pasti hanya tipuan dari uisa-nim! Ini pasti hanyalah mimpi! Ireona Chan! Bangun dari mimpi burukmu ini!" begitulah kata-kata yang terus digumamkan oleh Chanyeol dari mulutnya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan keabnormalan yang baru saja ia alami. Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik-narik kedua sisi wajahnya, ia terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Seakan kata-kata itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya pegangan namja itu dari dunia nyata.

Sang dokter memandang pasiennya itu dengan rasa simpatik. Ia sendiri bisa menyimpulkan kalau keadaan yang dialami oleh pasiennya itu bukanlah keadaan yang sengaja dilakukan. Dengan mengabaikan kode etiknya sebagai dokter, ia langsung memeluk tubuh bergetar dari pasien yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia bisa merasakan sedikit beban dari _namja_ yang jelas diketahui lebih muda daripada dirinya itu. Mungkin di umur yang sama, ia juga mengalami betapa _shock_-nya kalau seorang _namja_ bisa mengandung. Beruntung ia masih memiliki kekasih yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya saat melewati masa-masa itu meskipun dengan pengecutnya ia menyembunyikan berita itu selama hampir lima bulan.

" Tenanglah, Chanyeol-sshi... Ini bukanlah hal yang perlu ditakuti. Sudah banyak kasus kehamilan yang dialami oleh seorang _namja_. Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut akan keselamatanmu ketika kau mengandungnya sampai kau melahirkannya," terang Yesung pada _namja_ yang sudah mulai lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya itu. Dokter berambut hitam legam itupun melepaskan pelukannya dari _namja_ itu.

" Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menerima keadaan ini! Aku masih normal! Aku bukanlah orang yang aneh! Aku namja dan aku tidak bisa mengandung seorang bayi!" balas Chanyeol dengan suara yang meninggi dan sorot mata tajam yang terarahkan pada dokter berwajah manis itu.

" Terimalah kenyataan itu, Chanyeol-sshi! Kehamilan ini tidak membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang aneh dan jauh dari kata _freak_! Kau tahu?! Kehamilan pada _namja_ adalah sebuah keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan untuk orang-orang gay!" bentak Yesung tak kalah seru.

" Tidak mungkin! Anda pasti bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti itu? Hasil itu pasti salah! Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya _uisa-nim_ harus mengulang kembali tes itu sampai aku percaya! Dan saya sama sekali tidak ingin mempercayainya!" seru Chanyeol lagi namun, kali ini sorot mata yang tajam tergantikan oleh sorot mata yang putus asa akan kejadian yang dialaminya itu.

" Dengarkan aku, Chanyeol-sshi! Apa aku terlihat tidak normal di matamu, Park Chanyeol-sshi? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan akalnya dan gila di matamu, Park Chanyeol-sshi? Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang _freak_ yang diciptakan hanya untuk menjadi tontonan, Park Chanyeol-sshi?" Chanyeol pun menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan dokter berparas manis itu dengan sebuah gelengan di setiap pertanyaannya, meskipun matanya masih terlihat sudah sangat putus asa dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya di masa depan.

" Bagus! Lalu, apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang sudah putus asa dengan semua kehidupan, Chanyeol-sshi? Tidak kan? Aku masih ada di sini! Aku berjuang untuk melanjutkan hidupku! Di usiaku yang ke dua puluh enam, seorang teman dokterku melihatku yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ruang tamu apartemenku sendiri. Dan ia pun segera membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk segera didiagnosa penyebab pingsanku. Dan kau tahu, apa yang dikatakan oleh rekan dokterku saat itu?" Dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalannya dengan lemah, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Jangankan ia memikirkan sesuatu, kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat hanya dengan mendengar suara yang berasal dari luar kepalanya.

" Apa yang ia katakan, sama persis dengan apa yang aku katakan kepadamu baru saja. Dan akupun menolak kenyataan itu sama persis denganmu. Bahkan aku sampai harus melemparkan gelas kepada temanku itu. Saat itu aku, baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kekasihku pergi ke luar negeri untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Dan cukup lama juga aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya. Dengarkan aku, Chanyeol-sshi! Ini bukan sebuah keanehan ataupun kutukan! Kehamilan ini bisa kau jadikan sebagai alasan untuk bersama pasanganmu, Chanyeol-sshi!"

" Tidak..." jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat lirih dan nyaris tidak tertangkap oleh orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu.

" Mengapa tidak Chanyeol-sshi? Apa kau berpikiran kalau pasanganmu itu akan menolaknya? Atau kau masih berpikir untuk melenyapkan _aegi_-mu sendiri?" buru Yesung. Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan lemah.

" Lalu kenapa?"

" Bisa uisa-nim tinggalkan ruangan ini? Saya ingin memikirkan masalah ini sendirian untuk saat ini. Saya harap _uisa-nim_ bisa mengerti," balas Chanyeol, kembali pada suaranya yang datar dan formal, terkesan dingin dan sedikit pengusiran kepada _namja_ berjas putih itu. Dokter itu hanya menghela nafasnya namun, kemudian ia mengangguk dan berbalik menuju pintu tempat ia masuk sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengawasi kepergian dokter itu melalui ujung matanya. Dan setelah ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, ia merebahkan dirinya kembali pada kasur tempatnya di rawat.

' Ruangan ini terlihat lebih baik jika aku tidak tertidur dan dirawat di dalamnya. Pandangan kosong _harabeoji_, _halmeoni_, dan _eomma_, hanya itulah yang bisa kuingat jika aku berada di rumah sakit,' batin Chanyeol dalam hatinya sambil memandang barang-barang yang ada di dalam ruangan perawatannya itu. Sejenak tubuhnya kembali gemetaran mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang membuatnya sedikit mengalami trauma. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian gemetar di tubuhnya terhenti bersamaan dengan ia menghentikan semua kenangan yang memunculkan traumanya itu.

Ingatannya pun kembali pada penjelasan _uisa_ yang menanganinya barusan. Semua perkataan yang ia keluarkan seakan terputar kembali di dalam kepalanya seperti sebuah film dokumenter.

_" Seorang namja yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan, bukan berarti seorang yang aneh ataupun tidak normal. Kehamilan pada namja adalah sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi pada para pasangan gay yang ada di dunia. Dan tidak semua namja gay dapat mengalaminya..."_

_" Saat aku mengandung uri aegya, aku seakan menjadi seorang orang tua tunggal yang harus mengurus kebutuhanku dan juga kebutuhan uri aegya. Ia baru saja meninggalkanku untuk pendidikan lanjutnya di luar negeri sebagai syarat berlangsungnya pernikahan kami. Dan aku baru bisa memberanikan diriku untuk mengatakan padanya baru beberapa bulan menjelang kelahiran anak pertama kami. Dan betapa marahnya ia saat itu, setelah ia mengetahuinya. Ia bahkan sampai menuduh kalau aku mengandung janin dari namja lain. Dan setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke Amerika dan membiarkanku menderita sendirian di Korea..."_

" Masalahku tidak sesederhana itu _uisa-nim_. Seandainya kau yang berada di posisiku apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menjalani semua ini. Kalau saja _uisa-nim_ tahu, kalau aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa kuhindari dengan _namja_ yang telah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Dan alasan yang paling mendasar adalah orang itu tidak akan menerima _namja_ sepertiku ini untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Ia sendiri telah mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang _straight_, tidak sepertiku yang abnormal ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan! Eotteokke?" ratap Chanyeol pada udara kosong yang mengisi ruangan itu. Tak ada siapa pun yang kemudian bisa mendengar tangis pilu dari seorang _namja_, yang telah kehilangan segalanya, lolos dari mulutnya meskipun ia telah membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ia terus menerus menangis meratapi nasibnya dan nasib jabang bayi yang tengah ia kandung itu.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Ia terus saja memandang ke arah jendela yang kini pemandangannya telah berganti dengan hamparan langit yang telah berwarna hitam pekat serta lampu-lampu yang bergerak maupun lampu-lampu gedung perkantoran dan apartemen yang mengelilingi kawasan itu. Ia menolak untuk memejamkan matanya meskipun ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya dalam satu hari ini. Ia takut kalau seandainya saat ini ia memejamkan matanya, bayangan orang-orang yang telah meninggalkannya pun akan kembali. Ditambah lagi dengan masalah yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Bayangan masa lalu ketika ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah pun kembali padanya. Meskipun masa itu ia tidak memiliki banyak teman akibat status ayahnya yang tidak jelas, ia masih memiliki beberapa teman yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Sempat ia dijuluki sebagai _happy virus_ oleh teman-temannya itu. Sebenarnya, ia adalah seorang yang sangat mudah tertawa dan suaranya ketika tertawa terdengar sangat keras. Sampai-sampai ia pernah dipelototi oleh seorang petugas keamanan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul ketika ia sedang menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin saat itu si petugas keamanan kaget dengan suara tawa kerasnya yang datang tiba-tiba.

Mengingat masa-masa itu, membuat bibir tebal Chanyeol tertarik dan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah. Senyuman yang sudah terasa sangat lama tidak ia perlihatkan pada dunia luar, sampai-sampai ia sendiri merasa asing dengan gerakan bibirnya ketika ia menunjukkan senyum itu. Namun, secepat senyum itu muncul, secepat itu pula gerakan bibirnya kembali seperti semula. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin semenjak mereka menjalani masa kuliah mereka di universitas pilihan mereka masing-masing dan kesibukan mereka yang semakin bertambah membuat mereka tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya sambil membayangkan kenangan masa sekolahnya, ia mendengar suara pintu geser yang di buka dari luar dengan tenang. Ia pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Dan segera saja sosok tinggi yang telah membawanya ke rumah sakit melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat ia dirawat itu. _Namja_ tinggi itu terlihat cukup berantakan untuk ukuran seorang Kris Wu yang sangat peduli pada penampilannya. Rambut pirangnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, kemeja yang tidak terselip rapi, dan dasi yang telah dilonggarkan sedikit. Kris kemudian meletakkan jas dan tas yang ia bawa di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol menatap setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Kris semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangannya ini. Ia masih tetap saja terpesona pada semua gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Kris, semua yang dilakukannya terlihat elegan dan menarik untuk diperhatikan. Chanyeol bukanlah _namja_ yang hanya menyukai penampilan luar dari seseorang, ia menyukai, ah mencintai _namja_ yang saat ini berada di depannya itu tidak hanya dari penampilannya yang terkesan dingin itu. Ia justru lebih menyukai penampilan atasannya itu yang terkesan berantakan dan normal. Ia tahu atasannya itu hanya mempertahankan citra dingin Kris Wu di hadapan karyawannya. Dan ia mendapatkan beberapa kesempatan untuk menghadapi seorang Kris bukan seorang Kris Wu yang jauh dari kata dingin dan menyebalkan.

Pertama kali ia bertemu seorang Kris adalah ketika ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya sampai larut malam agar atasannya yang terkenal dingin dan tegas itu tidak memarahinya. Dan saat itu ternyata Kris juga sedang mengerjakan laporannya. Kedua orang itupun kaget ketika Kris keluar dari ruangannya dan mendapati sekertarisnnya itu tertidur di atas laporan-laporan yang harus dikerjakannya. Ia pun segera membangunkan sekertaris barunya itu dan mengajaknya untuk menemaninya yang sudah kelaparan karena semenjak siang tadi belum sempat mengisi perutnya. Dan ujung-ujungnya keduanya menghabiskan waktu mereka hingga dini hari untuk bercerita mengenai pengalaman hidup mereka berdua. Termasuk dengan masalah yang dihadapi oleh Kris pada saat itu dengan kekasihnya. Lama-kelamaan mereka pun semakin dekat, di setiap kesempatan mereka bertemu di luar jam kantor, mereka bercerita layaknya _hyung_ dengan _dongsaeng_-nya. Dan lama-kelamaan pun perasaan nyaman tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan geli yang menyenangkan di perutnya setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan atasannya itu. Dan ia tahu kalau lama-kelamaan, ia telah jatuh dalam pesona karismatik sekaligus lembut atasannya itu.

" Chanyeol-ah, gwaenchana? Kau sedang melamun?"

" Ah, gwaenchanayo, hyung," jawab Chanyeol singkat. _Namja_ yang terpaut tujuh tahun dengan Chanyeol itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol.

" Kau tidak pulang, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol pada _namja_ yang malah sibuk membuka-buka tumpukan majalah yang ada di atas nakas tempat tidurnya itu.

" Setelah ini aku akan pulang. Aku hanya mampir untuk menanyakan hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokter sekalian untuk sedikit beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan laporan yang kau serahkan tadi sore. Memangnya kau keberatan aku ada di sini?" Mendengar kata hasil pemeriksaan keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Chanyeol yang tadinya sedikit senang dengan kedatangan _namja_ yang dicintainya diam-diam itu, tertunduk kembali. Otaknya seakan kembali kacau dengan segala informasi yang diterimanya tadi. Kehadiran Kris di sampingnya itupun membuat otaknya semakin kacau tentang bagaimana ia harus mengungkapkan keadaanya ini pada satu-satunya orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas keadaan yang dialaminya saat ini.

" Chanyeol-ah? Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemeriksaanmu tadi? Apa yang dikatakan oleh _uisa-nim_ tentang penyakit yang menyebabkan kau pingsan tadi sore?" tanyanya lagi. Chanyeol menolak untuk memandang wajah tampan pria yang dicintainya itu. Ia memilih untuk membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela dan pemandangan indah yang ada di luar.

" Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu," perintah Kris. Chanyeol masih tetap pada pendiriannya dan menggeleng untuk menjawab perintah Kris.

" _Dammit_! _Stop being so hard-headed_, Chan! _ Look at me and spill it_!" perintah Kris, kali ini dengan suara _authoritative_-nya yang tidak mengenal bantahan itu.

" _I'm okay hyung_! _It's not like I will die because of this condition_!" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan pandangan yang terarah ke pemandangan yang ada di luar.

" _What condition you're talking about_?" tanya Kris masih mempertahankan nada "memerintah" dalam suaranya.

" _No, nothing's wrong just a little stomach-ache and digestive problems_," jawab Chanyeol dengan kebohongan yang terlihat jelas dalam setiap jawabannya.

" _Liar_!" tuduh Kris dengan mata yang memicing ke arah Chanyeol untuk menguatkan ketidaksukaannya melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya itu berbohong padanya. Chanyeol pun hanya diam dan tidak membalas tuduhan Kris padanya itu. Ia masih tetap saja memandang pemandangan yang ada di luar. Dalam pantulan bayangannya, tatapan Chanyeol terlihat datar dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan dengan _namja_ yang sedang berbicara padanya. Tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Rasa marah kepada _namja_ yang telah menempatkan pada posisi seperti ini, bercampur dengan rasa bingung dan kalut antara bagaimana ia harus mengatakan kondisinya atau memilih untuk diam saja. Perasaan cintanya pada _namja _yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya saat ini pun membuat, ia sangat ingin mengatakan semuanya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban kepada _namja_ itu. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia takut. Takut akan keselamatan orang yang dicintainya jika, ia memaksa _namja_ itu untuk berada di sisinya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk menghentikan genangan air matanya yang sudah berada di ujung pelupuk matanya.

" Baiklah aku menyerah!" seru Kris setelah Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan tidak menggubris kata-katanya. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk sebelumnya dan berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan menyambar jas dan tasnya yang teronggok di atas sofa berwarna _cream_ mendekati oranye itu. Chanyeol masih tetap saja diam dan bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Kris. Kris pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun, sebelum ia menyentuh gagang pintu, terdengar suara lirih dari Chanyeol yang sekarang telah menundukkan kepalanya.

" Katakan padaku, _hyung_. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ternyata aku mengandung anakmu?" kata Chanyeol dengan suara lirih. Keheningan mendadak tercipta di antara keduanya. Tidak satupun dari mereka bergerak begitu mendengar kata-kata yang lirih namun, terdengar jelas di telinga kedua orang itu. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari keduanya. Bahkan suara tarikan dan hembusan nafas pun tidak terdengar dalam keheningan tersebut.

Kris kaget dengan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol barusan. Ia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_ kandungnya sendiri itu. Ia pun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya namun, masih tetap menghadap ke arah jendela yang memantulkan lampu-lampu kendaraan yang bergerak dengan cepat di luar sana.

" Kau ini bicara apa, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol yang kini semakin tertunduk dalam. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol kembali.

" Kau pasti bercanda hahaha..." katanya dengan suara ringan. Mencoba untuk mencairkan ketegangan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

" Kau tahu, Chanyeol-ah? Tidak mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi pada laki-laki normal. Lagipula kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi hahaha. Kalau kau masih berpikiran seperti itu, sewaktu pingsan tadi kepalamu pasti terbentur oleh sesuatu! Kau ini ada-ada saja, lagipula aku ini masih lelaki normal," lanjut Kris masih dengan candaannya. Kali ini ia bisa mendengar suara kikikan kecil yang berasal dari Chanyeol membalas candaannya tadi. Suaranya terdengar ringan tapi, ekspresi wajah yang tergambar di sana adalah sebuah ekspresi kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Tanpa sadar Kris telah mengungkapkan dua penolakan dan satu ejekan pada dirinya. Air matanya telah turun membanjiri pipinya.

" Kau benar, _hyung_. Aku memang hanya sedang bercanda. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, _hyung_. Aku memang sedikit berbohong tentang penyakitku tadi, tapi, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengomeliku akibat keteledoranku dalam mengurus diriku. Hehehe... dokter hanya mengatakan kalau aku mengalami radang lambung akibat _snack_ tengah malam yang setiap hari kumakan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku hanya perlu di rawat selama beberapa hari saja," jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar di antara tetesan-tetesan air mata yang turun semakin deras.

Kris perlahan berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan mencoba untuk meraih tangan _namja_ yang hanya lebih pendek dari dirinya kurang lebih 3 cm itu.

" Sudahlah _hyung_. Kau sebaiknya kembali ke apartemenmu dan beristirahat. Kau benar-benar terlihat kelelahan _hyung_. Dan lihat penampilanmu itu! Penampilanmu itu sudah seperti _ahjusshi_-_ahjusshi_ yang menghabiskan malamnya di bar dan dikelilingi oleh _yeoja_-_yeoja_ penggoda," kata Chanyeol lagi.

" Kau tidak..."

" Gwaenchanayo-_hyung_. Aku akan baik-baik di sini. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang karena aku juga sudah lelah kembali. Yesung _uisa-nim_ juga akan mengunjungiku sebentar lagi untuk mengantarkan obat tidur yang kuminta," potong Chanyeol sebelum Kris memberikan perhatiannya lagi pada Chanyeol. Yang pastinya akan mempersulit Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan orang yang sudah dicintainya selama tiga tahun itu.

" Baiklah. Aku akan kembali besok pagi dan membawakan pakaian ganti untukmu. Annyeong," kata Kris yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah beberapa saat pintu ruang rawatnya tertutup, Chanyeol harus membekap mulutnya. Mencegah agar suara tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Ia meratapi cintanya yang harus ditolak sebelum ia sempat mengungkapkannya. Kata-kata lelaki normal yang diucapkan oleh Kris terbayang di kepalanya. Ia juga harus meratapi nasib _aegya_-nya yang keberadaannya tanpa sadar ditolak oleh _appa _-nya sendiri.

' Ternyata begini perasaan _eomma_ ketika _appa_ menolak keberadaanku. Beginilah rasanya harus menanggung beban yang terlalu berat seperti ini sendirian. Aku lelah. Aku lelah. _Nan jeongmal neomu himdeureo_. _Eomma nae maeumeun neomu apayo_. Kenapa harus aku...' ratap Chanyeol.

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan mencabut paksa selang infus yang tertanam pada lengan kirinya. Tak peduli dengan darah yang menetes dari pergelangan tangannya, ia mengganti pakaian rumah sakitnya dengan pakaian yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Ia juga merobek sedikit kain selimut yang ia gunakan sebelumnya, untuk menghentikan darah yang menetes akibat cabutan infus. Ia berjalan keluar dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak oada orang yang berada di lorong itu. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih akibat kakinya yang sedikit lemas menuju ke meja administrasi rumah sakit untuk membayar biaya pengobatannya. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia mengetahui kalau Kris sudah membayar semua biaya pengobatannya.

' Tolong jangan beri aku harapan lebih dari ini _hyung_. Kau membuatku semakin ber-ilusi kalau suatu saat kau akan mencintaiku. Jangan beri aku harapan _hyung_,' batinnya sambil menjauh dari bagian administrasi untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

Ia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia mendengar seorang petugas keamanan dan para medis yang memanggil namanya.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**A/N: Wuaaa... Annyeong! Kembali lagi dengan author yang membawa cerita tentang mami yeol sama daddy kris! Sebenernya udah niat mau di publish hari selasa kemarin, eh, authornya malah tepar gara-gara penyakit musim pancaroba langganan alias flu. Ini aja author masih sedikit tepar. Tapi, gara-gara kayak ada mimpi buruk yang gangguin author kalau ini cerita nggak di update. Jangan-jangan ada readers-deul yang ngejampe-jampe mimpinya author sampe kebawa mimpi gini #becanda author *dilempar sendal*  
**

**Seperti sebelumnya, author bakalan ngebales review-review dari lovely readers dari chapter sebelumnya...**

** sayakanoicinoe: Iyak ini sudah dilanjutkan chingu! *peluk***

** AQuariisBlue: Hahaha emang part itu agak boring... tapi kadang author juga ngerasa sendiri kalau chapter-chapter yang udah author tuilis itu emang boring hahaha... Author nggak terlalu pinter bikin drama soalnya... selamat membaca chapter ini!**

** Yulika19343382: Maacihh! *peluk Yulika* Ini udah update lagi! Ditunggu commentnya!**

** Dragonius Meidi Lee: Muehehehe... author emang kejem sama mami Chan hahaha! #dibantaidaddy. Ini udah update! selamat membaca hehehehe ditunggu commentnya...**

** nabilarmn: maacih! Ini sudah di update! Met baca! di tunggu commentnya yaaa...**

** kriseyol: hahaha... Jangankan Chanyeol, author juga rela kalo dinikahin sama si Wu satu itu #digorokmamiyeol. Untuk anaknya ditunggu aja yaaa... soalnya ada surprise yang lain soal anaknya muahahaha *ketawa epil bareng maknae hun***

** : Ini sudah dilanjutin! Vi punya adek? Author juga punya adek dong! orang Sehun aja oppanya author (meskipun cuma beda beberapa bulan) sabar yan Vi... Kamu harus berbagi si mami yeol sama banyak orang termasuk si tiang listrik rambut blonde itu.**

** jameela: Ini sudah dilanjutin chingu!  
**

** park in: Muehehehe... siapa bapaknya si jabang bayi... tuh diatas udah ketahuankan? Tapi, jangan tinggalin author dan cerita ini kalau udah ketahuan! **

** Lulu Auren: Wah! Kok tahu! Hahaha author dengan teganya masih akan bikin mami yeol sengasara di beberapa chapter depan. Jadi ditunggu yaaa #digorok mami yeol. Ahahaha... baru pertama kali denger ada yang ngatain kris itu bule blasteran dan author ngakak keras banget. Untuk anaknya Krisyeol, ditunggu aja ntar author ngeluari siapa oke? Tapi requestnya bisa ditampung dulu. makasih udah di komen ^^ *love hug***

******Dan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau ada salah pengucapan dan penulisan kata-kata yang ada di chapter atas. Dan lagi-lagi author bakalan nyalahin kerja tangan dan otak author yang rada nggak singkron ini kalau ada penulisan kata yang salah. Mohon kritik dan reviewnya yaaa ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**

**Chapter 5**

Kosong. Itulah yang Kris dapati ketika ia datang sesuai dengan janjinya kepada Chanyeol keesokan pagi harinya. Ia bertanya kepada perawat yang saat itu sedang berjaga di bangsal tersebut. Ia menanyakan keberadaan pemuda yang baru semalam di rawat di rumah sakit itu. Ruangan tempat ia seharusnya dirawat telah dirapikan dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ruangan itu telah dipakai sebelumnya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia mendapatkan penjelasan dari perawat tersebut kalau setelah ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, Chanyeol pun turut meninggalkan ruangan tempat ia seharusnya dirawat itu. Kata meninggalkan itu mungkin harus dikoreksi menjadi melrikan diri karena seharusnya jangka waktu yang diberikan _uisa_ sampai Chanyeol bisa pulang barulah tiga hari ke depan dan belum genap semalam ia dirawat, ia telah meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan bangsal tersebut sambil tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada perawat yang berjaga tersebut dan kembali ke parkiran tempat audi berwarna hitam kesayangannya terparkir. Setelah ia berada di dalam mobilnya, ia pun meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas _dash-board_ mobilnya dan segera menekan _speed dial_ pertama di ponselnya. Tak butuh waktu lama panggilan tersebut dijawab dari seberang sana. Ia pun lega setelah mengetahui keadaan Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan saat ini ia berada di apartemennya. Chanyeol beralasan kalau ia lebih baik merawat dirinya sendiri di apartemennya daripada ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit dan harus mengalami _shock_ seperti yang ia dapatkan kemarin setelah ia sadar dari pingsannya. Dan Kris pun akhirnya mengalah dengan argumen Chanyeol itu. Kemudian, ia menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarkan Chanyeol untuk kembali ke rumah sakit untuk _check-up_ ulang dan mengambil obat-obatan yang ia perlukan. Namun, Chanyeol menolaknya dengan tegas dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kantornya ketimbang ia harus mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya Chanyeol berpesan untuk tidak mencarinya karena untuk sementara ini sampai keadaannya kembali pulih ia akan pergi ke rumah salah satu teman dekatnya di luar kota.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Seminggu berlalu sejak Kris terakhir kali bertemu dan menghubungi sekertarisnya itu, keberadaan Chanyeol seakan-akan benar-benar menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Setiap kali ia mencoba menghubunginya untuk sekedar menannyakan kabar, ia akan selalu mendapatkan jawaban dari kotak pesan nomor itu. Setelah tiga hari berturut-turut mencobanya dan selalu mendapatkan jawaban dari mesin pennjawab, akhirnya ia menyerah dan tidak mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Dan hari ini, tepat tujuh hari sudah ia kehilangan sekertarisnya yang paling bisa ia andalkan tersebut. Hari ini pun ia berangkat lebih pagi, seperti yang sudah ia lakukan semenjak lima hari yang lalu. Setelah sekertarisnya itu meminta ijin untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaannya untuk menyembuhkan sakit yang ia derita, Kris mendapati semua pekerjaan di kantornya sedikit kacau dengan tidak adanya sekertarisnnya itu. Dan mendadak saja tumpukan pekerjaan yang harus ia periksa menjadi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Untuk itulah ia menyengajakan dirinya untuk berangkat lebih awal agar pekerjaannya bisa lebih cepat terselesaikan.

Ia mengira tidak ada siapa pun yang berada di di kantor tersebut sepagi ini, oleh karena itu, ia berjalan dengan santainya menuju ruangannya sembari menggumamkan lagu favoritnya. Dan lagi-lagi, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol telah kembali berada di meja kerjanya dan sibuk memeriksa laporan-laporan yang bertumpuk di mejanya satu-persatu.

" Chanyeol-ah? Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Kris di depan meja kerja Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadirannya di ruangan tersebut.

" Oh! _Neomu kkamjakkiya_! Kau mengagetkanku _sanjang_-nim!" seru Chanyeol ketika mendengar suara atasannya dan tiba-tiba saja di depannya sudah tersaji pemandangan yang menggiurkan buatnya yaitu Kris dengan _suit_-nya yang lengkap. Chanyeol pun menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani memandang secara langsung ke dalam mata atasannya. Dan ia pun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh atasannya itu sebelumnya.

" Oh, syukurlah! Rasanya hampir gila aku selama seminggu ini kau tinggalkan!" kata Kris dengan riang dan menganggap pembicaraan mengenai keadaan Chanyeol sewaktu ia dirawat seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Chanyeol merasa bimbang antara harus merasa senang ataupun sangat sedih dengan kembalinya normalnya hubungan antara _boss_ dan karyawan sekaligus _hyung_ dengan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Pasalnya, selama seminggu ia beristirahat di apartemennya sendiri, tidak di rumah teman dekatnya seperti yang ia katakan pada Kris. Ia hanya ingin sendiri dan memikirkan semuanya dari awal. Selama itu, ia terus saja memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil. Haruskah ia kembali bekerja dan harus merelakan kepergian janin yang dikandungnya demi bisa berdekatan dengan Kris. Atau ia memilih untuk memberi kesempatan bagi janin yang berada di dalam kandungannya untuk hidup dan lahir ke dunia. Ia bingung. Di satu sisi, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dengan rasa cintanya kepada Kris meskipun Kris tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya dan di sisi lainnya lagi, hati dan perasaannya merasa lelah harus terus tersakiti meskipun hal yang menyakitinya itu bukanlah hal yang disengajakan. Ia juga mulai merasakan ikatan batin antara dirinya dengan bayi yang ia kandung tersebut. Ia bahkan merasakan adanya gerakan-gerakan yang sangat halus dari dalam perutnya ketika ia benar-benar dalam keadaan yang rileks selama seminggu ini meskipun ia tidak benar-benar yakin apakah sudah seharusnya ia bisa merasakan gerakan-gerakan dari dalam perutnya itu.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau dirinya melamun lagi sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar hinggap di kepalanya dan membuyarkan ia dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak untuk sedikit melihat orang yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik tangan besar yang hinggap di kepalanya itu. Dan ia pun harus kembali menundukkan kepalanya setelah melihat sebuah senyum lembut terulas di bibir atasannya itu ketika ia bertemu pandang dengannya. Wajahnya pun memerah ketika melihat itu dan ia benar-benar menolak untuk mendongakkan kepalanya lagi selama atasannya itu belum kembali ke dalam kantornya. Karena tentu saja ia tidak ingin sang direktur tampan itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

" _You've been awfully spacing out a lot in the past week_. _Is there something happen again_? _Or it's about your digestive problems again_?" tanya Kris menggunakan bahasa _native_-nya yang kedua setelah bahasa Mandarin dan Korea karena terbiasa menggunakannya ketika bersekolah di Kanada dulu.

" _It's nothing sajang-nim, nothing to worry_," balas Chanyeol dengan bahasa yang sama.

" Baiklah. Intinya aku senang kau sudah bisa kembali bekerja kembali. Aku benar-benar kacau selama kau tak ada karena mendadak saja ada banyak tumpukan laporan yang harus kutanda-tangani dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua laporan yang mereka serahkan itu. Aku benar-benar tidak membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tidak bekerja di perusahaan ini. Kau benar-benar sekertaris yang bisa diandalkan Chanyeol-ah. Aku juga tidak tahan harus memanggil setiap karyawan atau kepala-kepala divisi setiap kali aku memeriksa laporan yang mereka serahkan untuk mengecek ulang maksud dari laporan yang mereka buat," puji Kris yang membuat pipi Chanyeol yang putih dan bulat yang sudah diwarnai sedikit warna _pink_ di kejadian sebelumnya menjadi semakin merah.

" Ah, maafkan saya sudah membuat _sajang-nim_ menjadi lebih repot dari yang seharusnya dengan tidak hadirnya saya di kantor," sesal Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Gwaenchana_, kau tidak perlu menyesal seperti itu. Bukankah setiap karyawan berhak atas sedikit _break_ dari pekerjaan kantornya. Dan lagi, kau memang sangat membutuhkan waktu istirahatmu untuk menyembuhkan sakit yang baru saja kau derita. Aku hanya benar-benar lega kau kembali bekerja," balas Kris.

" Itu bukan apa-apa, _sajang-nim_. Bukankah itu memang pekerjaan saya sebagai sekertaris Wu _sajangnim_," balas Chanyeol masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya meskipun atasannya itu masih bisa melihat ujung telinga Chanyeol yang memerah akibat efek domino pujiannya serta senyum lembutnya tadi.

" Yah, itu memang pekerjaanmu. Tapi, kau melakukan pekerjaan itu berkali-kali lipat lebih baik daripada yang seharusnya. Setelah aku mengalaminya sendiri betapa susahnya membaca laporan, mungkin mulai bulan ini gajimu akan kunaikkan melihat betapa menyebalkannya pekerjaan memeriksa laporan itu."

" Ah, _kamsahamnida_ _sajang-nim_."

" Baiklah selamat memulai pekerjaanmu," kata Kris sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Chanyeol pun berdiri dan membungkuk hampir 90 derajat ke arah _sajang-nim_ tercintanya itu. Dan begitu pintu ruangan atasannya itu tertutup, Chanyeol menegakkan badannya dan memandang pintu yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan yang sedih dan menyiratkan luka di dalamnya.

' Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan perasaanmu yang tidak akan terbalaskan itu Chanyeol-ah? Masihkah kau berharap _namja_ itu untuk mencintaimu dan menerima kehadiran anak kalian? Sadarlah Chanyeol dari mimpimu!' batinnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

2 minggu kemudian,

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari dimana seluruh karyawan kantoran seperti Chanyeol dan banyak lainnya menikmati masa-masa berlibur ataupun bersantai meskipun hari sebelumnya, hari Sabtu mereka sudah bebas dari pekerjaan kantor mereka. Itu karena mereka memilih hari kemarin untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka secara total dari semua aktivitas. Hanya beberapa orang yang rajin, memilih untuk membersihkan tempat tinggal mereka, seperti halnya Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol harus banyak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu mudah lelah akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaganya.

Dan hari ini, dengan menggunakan celana _skinny_ _jeans_ yang sedikit longgar di bagian pinggangnya berwarna hitam yang sedikit pudar, dan atasan yang berupa kaos biru bergaris putih yang longgar serta sebuah mantel tebal berwarna hitam untuk melindungi dirinya dari hawa dingin dan salju yang masih terus turun sepanjang musim dingin di awal tahun ini meskipun sudah hampir memasuki pertengahan bulan Februari. Dan tak lupa ia menyambar sebuah syal tebal yang terlihat sangat hangat dari gantungan pakaian dan tak lama kemudian ia telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya menuju halte bis terdekat.

Dengan menaiki bus umum, ia pergi ke tempat tujuannya. Ia sampai di sebuah bangunan klinik yang cukup besar namun belum terlihat satu pun pengunjung yang datang ke klinik tersebut meskipun plang dengan kata buka terlah terpajang di pintunya. Ia masuk dengan langkah yang sedikit ragu-ragu ke dalam bangunan itu dan berjalan menghampiri meja resepsionis dan mengatakan keperluannya. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, seorang dokter berambut hitam legam dan bermata sipit keluar untuk menemuinya.

" Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_, Park Chanyeol-sshi. _Oren manhiyeyo_? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" Lama tak berjumpa juga, Yesung _uisa-nim_. Kedatangan saya ke klinik _uisa-nim_ ini adalah untuk meminta _uisa-nim_ untuk melakukan prosedur aborsi kepada kandungan saya," terang Chanyeol. Dokter yang berada di hadapannya itu sedikit kaget dengan ketenangan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol ketika mengatakan keinginannya untuk menggugurkan kadungannya.

" Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, Chanyeol-sshi?" tanya dokter itu hati-hati.

" Saya...say-ya yakin _uisa-nim_," jawab Chanyeol sedikit terbata-bata. Meskipun tadi, ia dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya tapi, tidak dengan saat ini. Banyak pikiran yang menghantuinya dengan keputusan egoisnya itu.

" Aku tidak yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, Chanyeol-sshi! Dan aku rasa kau perlu mempertimbangkannya kembali, Chanyeol-sshi."

" Tolong lakukan prosedur itu padaku _uisa-nim_! Aku mohon padamu! Aku hanya ingin hidup normal tanpa beban seberat ini _uisa-nim_, aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya sendirian. Tolong aku! Jebal!" pinta Chanyeol sambil menggenggam bagian depan jas dokter milik sang dokter.

" Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-sshi. Namun, sesuai dengan prosedur yang kami jalankan di klinik ini, tidak ada pasien yang bisa melakukan prosedur untuk aborsi tanpa izin tertulis dari kedua orang tua bayi yang dikandung. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-sshi. Peraturan itu juga berlaku hampir di semua klinik atupun rumah sakit, Chanyeol-sshi. Aku benar-benar memaksamu untuk berpikir lagi tentang keputusanmu ini atau paling tidak kau mendapatkan persetujuan dari ayah anak yang kau kandung untuk menggugurkannya," kata dokter itu sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal di atas meja. Mencoba memberikan dukungan kepada Chanyeol untuk memikirkan lagi keputusannya itu.

Melihat Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apapun, ia menarik _namja_ yang masih terlihat bingung dan kalut itu untuk berbaring di tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan praktek milik dokter itu. Ia kemudian sedikit berkutik dengan alat yang ada di samping seberangnya dan setelah itu ia menariknya sedikit. Chanyeol yang sedikit sadar dari lamunannya pun menatap gerak-gerik dokter itu dengan tatapan heran. Tak lama kemudian dokter itu meminta ijin untuk menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol dan mengoleskan cairan being yang terasa dingin di perutnya. Dokter itu kemudian menarik sebuah alat yang berbentuk seperti _pen_ dan menempelkannya pada perutnya. Terasa sedikit tidak nyaman memang namun, sesaat kemudian, dokter itu memintanya untuk melihat gambar yang terpampang pada monitor berukuran sedang pada alat itu. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat, dua benda yang mirip dengan biji kacang namun, berukuran beberapa kali lipat lebih besar dari biji kacang.

" Kau melihatnya? Itu adalah kedua janin yang saat ini tengah kau kandung. Mereka terlihat sedikit lebih besar ketimbang beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika aku memeriksanya. Mereka benar-benar tumbuh dengan pesat. Mungkin tidak lama lagi, kau akan bisa merasakan pertumbuhan mereka dan bergerak layaknya pemain sepakbola profesional di dalam perutmu. Sebenarnya aku juga yakin kau sudah bisa merasakan gerakan-gerakan lemah dari dalam perutmu ketika mereka merubah posisi mereka," terang dokter itu dengan senyum di wajahnya. Chanyeol terpana melihat gambar yang terpampang di layar tersebut, gambar yang menunjukkan _aegi_-nya yang sedang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam perutnya. Saking terpananya, ia tidak menyadari kalau ia telah menitikkan air matanya hanya dengan melihat gambar tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Yesung _uisa_ menyodorkan sebuah _tissue_ di hadapannya. Ia mengambil _tissue_ yang disodorkan itu dengan gumaman kata terima kasih kepada dokter itu. Dengan malu, ia mengelap air mata haru yang tanpa sadar jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

" Benarkah itu _aegya_-ku? Dan mereka?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Yesung. Dokter itupun menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan masih dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya. Ia ikut bahagia melihat salah satu pasiennya mulai luluh dari keinginannya untuk menggugurkan bayi mereka yang tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun.

" Ne, mereka adalah bayimu. Dan mereka adalah anak kembar, dan aku cukup yakin kalau mereka bukanlah kembar identik dari segi penampilan mereka. Karena seperti yang kau lihat tadi, mereka memiliki kantong plasenta mereka masing-masing. Dan biasanya, kasus kembar identik seringkali hanya memiliki satu kantong plasenta. Sebenarnya aku akan mengatakan hal ini padamu sekaligus menyerahkan hasil USG-mu di hari itu sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah sakit. Namun, kau sudah terlanjur melarikan diri dari rumah sakit," terang dokter itu. Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan itu. Ia pun merasa malu mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang Yesung _uisa_ ucapkan mengenai kejadian kaburnya ia dari rumah sakit pada hari itu.

" Dengarkan aku, Chanyeol-sshi. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya ketika kau memintaku untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu. Tapi, berpikirlah kalau kau menggugurkan kandunganmu, itu sama saja dengan kau membunuh anakmu sendiri," terang dokter itu lagi. Dan Chanyeol pun sukses dibuat _shock_ dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh dokter itu. Ia merasa bersalah pada kedua bayinya dengan berpikiran ingin membunuh mereka hanya karena keegoisannya agar bisa bertahan lebih lama di samping _namja_ yang ia cintai meskipun tidak berbalas.

" Mungkin saat ini kau akan menganggap ini sebagai sebuah beban yang sangat berat untuk kau tanggung, tapi, lihatlah ke depan. Setidaknya di masa yang akan datang, kau akan memiliki alasan kenapa kau harus bertahan hidup. Yaitu untuk melindungi dan membesarkan mereka di dalam kasih sayang yang kau berikan untuk mereka."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Foto hasil USG yang diberikan oleh Yesung _uisa_ sebelum ia pulang dari kliniknya, menjadi fokus penglihatannya selama berjam-jam semenjak perjalanan pulangnya kembali ke apartemennya. Saking tidak fokusnya ia dengan sekitarnya ketika memandang foto itu, Yesung _uisa_ sampai-sampai harus memanggilkan taksi untuk mengantarnya sampai ke tujuan dengan selamat. Karena kekhawatiran dokter itu jika pasiennya itu pulang dengan kendaraan umum. Bisa-bisa ia jatuh dari bus karena tidak fokus dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Di dalam taksi yang ia tumpangi itupun ia masih sempat memandang foto itu, sampai akhirnya ia duduk di kursi ruang keluarganya. Saat ini, ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah celana _trainning_ dan sebuah _sweater_ yang sangat longgar dan kebesaran. Saat mengganti pakaiannya tadi, ia baru menyadari kalau perutnya yang sebelumnya rata walaupun ia tidak memiliki _abs_, muncul sebuah gundukan yang terlihat cukup besa dan terlihat sangat lucu.

Ia masih belum bisa percaya kalau di bawah gundukan tersebut, saat ini, kedua _aegi_-nya sedang tumbuh. Hampir tiga jam ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang berwarna putih tersebut dan memandang gundukan tersebut dengan wajah terpesona sambil sesekali ia mengelus-elus gundukan tersebut ketika ia merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil di dalamnya. Hasil ultrasonografi pun tidak lepas dari tangannya. Senyum lembut pun tak henti-hentinya memudar dari wajahnya, ia merasakan ada sedikit harapan akan kebahagiaan untuknya dengan kehadiran kedua bayinya yang awalnya ia sebut sebagai musibah itu. Ruangan yang hangat, pakaian nyaman, dan perasaan bahagia akhirnya membuat ia merasa mengantuk. Ia pun dengan malas beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang cepat lelah itu di atas kasur queen size-nya yang nyaman. Tak butuh lama, ia pun akhirnya tertidur.

Ia memimpikan masa kecilnya yang bahagia ketika semua anggota keluarganya masih lengkap. Ia bukanlah anak yang dimanja oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya tetapi, mereka selalu memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi anak yang dilimpahi oleh kasih sayang dari orang-orang tersebut. Keegoisannya hampir saja membuat kedua anaknya tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang menyayangi Chanyeol. Ia pun terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya mengingat semua kesalahan yang hampir saja ia lakukan dan menyebabkannya hampir kehilangan kedua buah hatinya akibat kebodohannya.

" Maafkan eomma ne? Eomma berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi kalian, meskipun appa kalian tidak tahu mengenaik keberadaan kalian," katanya sambil mengelus gundukan yang berisi kedua anaknya itu dengan sebuah senyuman sedih yang ia ulaskan di bibirnya. Ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, akankah ia bertahan atau akankah ia memutuskan untuk menghilang dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya saat ini untuk melindungi kedua buah hatinya?

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**A/N1: Annyeong! Author lagi berbaik hati nih untuk update cepet chapter selanjutnya muehehehehe... Sebenernya, itu gara-gara mulai besok author bakalan sedikit sibuk buat ngerjai tugas kuliah yang udah mulai bejibun. Tapi, tenang aja, author bakalan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan buat update chapter-chapter selanjutnya...**

**buat balesan reviewnya nih author kasih deh...**

** Dragonius Meidi Lee: muehehehe author emang lagi sadis bikin mami yeol menderita begitu #diinjekwufamilyrame-rame. Dan di chapter ini udah sedikit berkurang angstnya. Tapi, chapter depan ditunggu ya angstnya hahahahaha *diinjeklagi*Soal detilnya tiang listrik nomer 1 ngehamilin si emak di tunggu aja yaaa... *digaplok sandal sama mei (sok kenal ya author hehe)* maacih udah di review *peluk cium***

** rizqibilla: awwww *peluk cium bales* ini udah cepet kan? Tapi, next chapter sedikit sabar yaa... soalnya tugasnya udah menumpuk hehehe... makasih udah di repiew *peluk cium***

** sayakanoicinoe: muehehehe... berarti angst author berhasil dong hahaha *author kepedean* *digaplok sendalnya chanyeol* ini udah cepet kah? Makasih udah di ripiuw ya... *peluk cium***

** Misyel: hehehehe... makasih udah dibilang bagus ceritanya *helmnya author jadi ngga muat* Makasih udah ngasih review! *peluk cium***

** Yulika19343382: Cekek aja si tiang listrik nomer 1! cekek dia! cekek! *dicekek mak yeol* hahahaha... tenang aja penderitaannya mami yeol masih belum selesai huahahahaha... *dilempar pisau dapurnya D.O oppa sama daddy Kris* Ini udah cepetkah? Makasih udah di review! *pelu cium***

** chachaofmariditha: ahhh... long time not see! padahal baru satu chapter nggak balesin komennya chingu hahaha... Ini author udah pasang turbo biar cepet apdetnya hahaha... gimana caranya si babe ngehamilin emak itu mungkin masih agak lama sih ya... *bikin penasaran* Goloknye jangan dikeluarin dong, ini kan udah author update muejejejeje. Makasih banget udah di review! Saranghae! *peluk cium***

** park in: tenang-tenang! Chanyeol masih ketemu sama daddy kan? walaupun belum pergi sih #uppsss... Emang bener si appa jahat banget sama eomma hahahaha... Makasih udah di riview chingu! *peluk cium***

** BlueKim: Emang deh si Kris jahat banget sama mami yeol *digorok pake goloknya chacha sama babe Kris* hahaha... itu belum apa-apa masih ada yang lainnya lagi #uppssss... Ini udah dilanjutin yaaa... Makasih udah diripiuw hahahaha *peluk cium***

** Lulu Auren: wah author nggak bisa jawab tuh! Ntar kalau di jawab nggak seru dong jadinya *wink*... Ni udah author kurangin sedikit kadar angstnya biar ada senengnya dikit si mami hahaha... Ini nggak lama kan? hehehe... makasih udah di komen! *peluk cium***

** eunfa lee: hehehe... ini udah dikurangin dikit kan angsnya hahaha... tapi, ditunggu aja next chapter yaaa... muehehehe *mami yeol ngasah goloknya liat ketawa epilnya author* #ngaciiir... makasih udah di keasih review! *peluk cium***

**********A/N2: Dan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya author minta maaf kalau ada salah pengucapan dan penulisan kata-kata yang ada di chapter atas. Karena chapter ini emang di kebut sebelum ada readers yang ngebunuh author gara-gara nggak update-update hehehe... Dan lagi-lagi author bakalan nyalahin kerja tangan dan otak author yang rada nggak singkron ini kalau ada penulisan kata yang salah buat typo-typo di atas. Mohon kritik dan reviewnya yaaa ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Preview End of Chapter 5 :**

" Maafkan eomma ne? Eomma berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi kalian, meskipun appa kalian tidak tahu mengenaik keberadaan kalian," katanya sambil mengelus gundukan yang berisi kedua anaknya itu dengan sebuah senyuman sedih yang ia ulaskan di bibirnya. Ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, akankah ia bertahan atau akankah ia memutuskan untuk menghilang dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya saat ini untuk melindungi kedua buah hatinya?

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**

**Chapter 6**

_Seorang anak laki-laki berpipi bulat duduk berdampingan seorang yeoja berparas cantik layaknya seorang malaikat dengan senyum yang sangat menawan serta sebuah lesung pipi di masing-masing pipi yeoja itu, yang membuat wajah yeoja itu terlihat semakin berseri-seri. Begitu juga dengan anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya, senyum yang sangat lebar terkembang di bibirnya, hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya yang putih dan bersih. Senyum dan tawa yang tidak pernah meninggalkan bibir keduanya bisa menjadi bukti betapa bahagianya mereka berdua saat tangan mereka menekan satu-persatu tuts berwarna hitam maupun putih di atas sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam mengkilap, sesuai dengan not-not balok yang tertulis di dalam partitur yang ada di hadapan mereka. Dua suara yang ada di belakang mereka kemudian menyanyikan lirik lagu sesuai dengan yang sedang mereka mainkan. Anak kecil itupun menoleh ke arah dua orang tersebut sambil memamerkan senyum kekanak-kanakan miliknya yang sangat menggemaskan._

**_Twinkle-twinkle little stars,_**

**_How I wonder what you are,_**

**_Up above the world so high,_**

**_Like a diamond in the sky,_**

**_Twinkle-twinkle little star,_**

**_How I wonder what you are_**_,_

_Variations on Twinkle-twinkle Little Stars, lagu hasil gubahan dari komposer ternama dunia, Mozart, itulah yang namja kecil dan yeoja itu mainkan di atas tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Berulang kali mereka berdua memainkan lagu yang sama pada partitur tersebut dan diiringi oleh nyanyian dari semua orang yang ada di dalam scene tersebut. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari semua orang yang berada di sana. _

_Scene_ itu kemudian berganti dengan _scene_ lainnya...

_" Eomma, kenapa aku harus belajar bermain berbagai macam alat musik?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun pada eommanya yang sedang berada di depan piano sambil menekan tuts-tuts piano secara sembarangan. Namun, nada tersebut jauh dari sembarangan dan terdengar sangat indah bagi siapapun yang sengaja mendegarkannya. Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu, ia kemudian menghentikan alunan nada-nada indah yang mengalir dari permainan impromptu-nya barusan. Ia berbalik dan sambil tersenyum meminta anak laki-lakinya itu untuk duduk di pankuannya tanpa mengeluarkan suara._

_" Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukai musik?" tanya eommanya. Anak laki-laki yang berada di pangkuan yeoja tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh yeoja tadi._

_" Lalu apa kau malas berlatih?" tanya yeoja itu lagi dengan lembut. Dan kali ini anak laki-lakinya itu menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan disertai dengan gembungan di pipinya yang semakin membuat namja kecil itu sangat menggemaskan. Sang eomma yang berpikiran sama pun segera mencium pipi bulat yang menggembung milik adeul-nya itu._

_" Biar eomma beritahu. Kau tahu pengarang-pengarang lagu dunia yang hebat seperti Mozart dan Beethoven?" tanya yeoja itu lagi sambil mengangkat namja kecil itu dari pangkuannya dan mendudukannya di sebelahnya, pada bagian bangku piano yang masih longgar._

_" Mereka semua menciptakan lagu-lagu klasik, bukan karena lagu mereka adalah pekerjaan mereka, seperti kau yang harus mendapatkan nilai yang bagus karena kau belajar di sekolah. Mereka menciptakan lagu, karena mereka sedang merasa senang, sedih, ataupun marah dan kemudian terciptalah lagu-lagu yang indah dari musik yang mereka mainkan saat itu," terang yeoja berambut coklat ikal itu pada anaknya. Namja kecil itupun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan eomma-nya, entah karena ia mengerti atau hanya untuk mengiyakan perkataan eomma-nya saat itu. Sang yeoja berwajah malaikat tersebut hanya tertawa kecil melihat adeul-nya mengangguk-angguk._

_" Bukankah bermain musik itu menyenangkan kalau kau sedang merasa senang?" tanya yeoja itu dan dibalas dengan seruan "ne" dari mulut mungil namja itu yang terdengar penuh semangat dan antusias._

_" Kalau begitu kenapa kau malas belajar bermain musik? Bukankah kau bercita-cita untuk mengajari adeul ataupun tal Chanyeollie kalau sudah besar nanti?" tanya yeoja itu dan lagi-lagi terdengar jawaban antusias dari namja cilik itu mengiyakan perkataan eomma-nya baru saja._

_" Lalu sekarang bagaimana kalau eomma mengajarimu bermain biola lagi?" ajak yeoja itu._

Dan mimpi yang berisi kilasan balik masa kecilnya pun terhenti dan dalam sekejap mata lebar milik seorang Park Chanyeol pun terbuka dan mendapati seberkas sinar matahari yang redup menyembul di antara gorden-gorden berwarna biru tua yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami itu, mimpi tentang masa kecilnya yang bahagia ketika semua anggota keluarga yang ia sayangi masih berada di dunia ini termasuk _eomma_ yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi apapun di dunia ini, kecuali dengan kedua buah hati yang saat ini sedang dikandungnya. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri gundukan lucu yang semakin lama terlihat semakin besar di perutnya. Ia mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Suatu hari aku akan memenuhi janjiku pada _eomma_ saat itu dengan mengajari anak-anak ini untuk mencintai musik sebagai bagian dari hidupnya," katanya dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah keluar dari gulungan selimutnya yang sangat hangat di pagi hari yang dingin ini meskipun sebentar lagi bulan sudah berganti ke bulan April, dan musim sudah mulai beralih ke musim semi yang indah, tetapi, suhu di luar sana bukan suatu hal yang patut dipermainkan. Mungkin saat ini suhu di luar hanya menunjukkan sedikit kenaikkan dari yang tadinya berada di bawah minus, berubah mulai mendekati garis 0 derajat atau menunjukkan angka positif meskipun tidak mencapai nilai yang terdiri dari dua digit atau lebih dari 10 derajat. Namun, di musim ini adalah musim dimana bunga-bunga dan tumbuhan yang pada musim dingin membeku dan tidak menunjukkan warnanya, di musim semi ini akan memamerkan warna-warninya yang sangat beragam.

Salah satunya adalah bunga sakura atau _beokkot_ yang akan mekar dan berguguran dengan indahnya, dimana bunga itu adalah bunga favoritnya semenjak ia kecil. Hampir setiap tahunnya, semasa ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar, _eomma_ dan _halmeoni_-nya akan mengajaknya ke festival bunga musim semi di Yeouido, yang penuh dengan segala macam bunga yang mekar di musim semi, sedangkan, _harabeoji_-nya akan tinggal di rumah dan menonton acara televisi hingga ia bosan sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat dari festival yang setiap tahun selalu ia kunjungi itu adalah tarian kelopak bunga _cherry blossom_ yang gugur dan tersapu angin, yang membuatnya seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh keindahannya. Dan sebentar lagi, festival itu akan segera dimulai dengan mekarnya kuncup-kuncup _cherry blossom_ secara menyeluruh.

Mulai tahun ini, ia akan menghidupkan kembali tradisi yang pernah ia jalani di masa kecil, dengan mengunjungi festival itu kembali. Setelah bertahun-tahun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengunjungi festival itu karena ada memori akan _eomma_ dan _halmeoni_-nya setiap kali ia mencoba untuk mengunjungi festival itu. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamar tidurnya untuk segera bersiap-siap berangkat menuju ke kantor. Meskipun saat ini kandungannya sudah mencapai empat bulan lebih satu minggu (menurut Yesung _uisa_), bukti akan kehamilannya itu belum terlalu nampak jelas pada setiap orang dan masih bisa ditutupi oleh pakaian tebal ataupun sweater-sweater kesayangannya. Selama bukti itu masih bisa tertutupi, ia akan terus menjalani aktivitasnya seperti bekerja sampai keadaannya itu sudah tidak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan.

Salah satu alasan masih tetap bertahan di kantor itu adalah demi keegoisannya untuk berdekatan dengan orang yang selalu ia cintai itu sampai kondisinya yang memaksanya untuk melepaskannya ataupun sampai di titik ia tidak bisa lagi bertahan untuk berdekatan dengan _namja_ itu. Lagi pula kedua bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya ini adalah anak dari _namja_ itu juga, meskipun _namja_ itu telah mengatakan ia tidak mengakui keberadaan mereka secara tidak langsung. Tapi, apa daya, ia juga bukanlah seorang yang berani untuk mengambil resiko untuk menyatakannya secara langsung dan mendapati hatinya akan semakin hancur mendengar penolakan dan kata-kata menjijikkan terucap dari bibir _namja_ itu tetang bayi yang sangat ia sayangi ini. Jadi, biarlah hanya ia yang tahu tentang keadaannya saat ini.

Untunglah setelah kejadian paling besar selama tiga bulan kehamilannya hanyalah mual di pagi hari dan pingsan di hadapan atasannya itu. Dan semenjak ia menginjak bulan keempat masa kehamilannya, ia sudah tidak lagi mengalami mual di pagi hari meskipun, kadang-kadang jika ia mencium bau parfum yang sangat menyengat ataupun minuman beralkohol, rasa mualnya akan kembali muncul. Namun, itu bukanlah masalah untuk dirinya sendiri karena ia hampir tidak pernah menyentuh minuman beralkohol karena ia tidak bisa meminumnya dan ia sangat tidak menyukai parfum dengan bau menyengat sehingga ia tidak pernah mengalami mual. Sepertinya, kedua anaknya memiliki ketidaksukaan yang sama dengannya sehingga ketidaksukaanya pada kedua hal itu semakin meningkat pada masa-masa ini.

Untuk masalah alkohol di lingkungan kerjanya tidak mungkin ada yang berani untuk meminumnya pada jam kerja tapi, untuk bau menyengat parfum, itulah yang harus ia waspadai di kantornya karena perferensi setiap orang tetang parfum pasti akan berbeda-beda dan celakanya dari rekan-rekan kantornya banyak yang menggunakan parfum dengan wangi yang tajam sampai-sampai ia harus menggunakan masker ketika bekerja dengan alasan flu untuk mengurangi efek parfum yang menyengat itu.

Hari ini ia berangkat ke tempat kerjanya lebih siang dari pada yang biasanya. Ia meninggalkan apartemennya ketika jarum jam hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi karena pekerjaan yang harusnya ia selesaikan siang ini telah terselesaikan olehnya kemarin sore menjelang pukul delapan malam. Oleh karena itulah, atasannya mengijinkannya untuk mulai bekerja lebih siang daripada biasanya. Dan ia sampai di kantornya ketika jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit tepat. Hampir seluruh karyawan lainnya yang meja kerja mereka ia lewati menyapanya selamat pagi ataupun menanyakan "flu" yang ia derita semenjak seminggu lalu karena masih ada masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ia pun menjawabnya dengan suara berat dan cengiran lebar khasnya meskipun terhalang oleh masker.

Tidak ada yang mempertanyakan mengapa Chanyeol seringkali mendapatkan berbagai kemudahan dari atasan mereka termasuk diijinkan untuk masuk lebih siang daripada karyawan lainnya. Karena mereka semua mengerti dengan prestasi kerja yang Chanyeol miliki. Chanyeol lah karyawan yang akan meninggalkan ruangannya terakhir kali hingga semua pekerjaannya selesai. Dan ia selalu bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sesuai dengan waktunya bahkan jauh sebelum _deadline_ pekerjaannya berakhir berbeda dengan karyawan kantor itu pada umumnya. Jadilah mereka tidak protes dengan perlakuan spesial tersebut.

Ia duduk di meja kerjanya setelah ia membalas sapaan karyawan yang menyapanya dan ia pun mengernyit bingung ketika mendengar suara tenor yang sangat ia kenal sebagai milik adik ipar dari atasannya sedang berdebat dengan suara lain yang lebih ia kenal, suara atasannya itu. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang menyebabkan kedua orang tersebut berdebat sangat keras sampai-sampai penahan suara di ruangan itu membocorkan sedikit suara yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu. Ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata yang berasal dari dalam ruangan tersebut, namun, sepertinya Wu Baekhyun sedang menentang keras apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak iparnya tersebut untuk melakukan sesuatu karena hanya suara Baekhyun lah yang terdengar lebih keras.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan ragu karena bagaimana pun juga ia harus mengambil beberapa dokumen penting yang sudah ditandatangani atasannya itu untuk diserahkan kepada bagian lain untuk diteruskan kepada proyek-proyek yang ada di lapangan.

Tak satupun dari mereka tampaknya mendengar ketukan Chanyeol dan akhirnya ia sedikit membuka pintu itu dan ia sangat menyesal kenapa ia harus membuka pintu tersebut dan membuatnya harus mendengar kata-kata yang menghancurkan hatinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Sudah kubilang keputusanku untuk menikahinya sudah tetap! Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada Jessica karena aku telah menghamilinya meskipun saat itu aku tidak sengaja melakukannya! Aku akan tetap menikahinya seminggu lagi, Wu Baekhyun! Dan aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku! Aku tidak mau anak dalam kandungannya harus tumbuh dengan cemoohan orang-orang karena tidak mempunyai ayah yang jelas!"

" Belum tentu kau adalah ayahnya, hyung! Sadarlah! Kekasih wanita itu di dunia ini tidak hanya dirimu! Dan belum tentu kau memang melakukan hal itu padanya, _hyung_! Kau tidak lihat betapa sakit hatinya suamiku sekaligus _dongsaeng_ kandungmu yang kau tuduh pembohong karena mengungkapkan kebenarannya?!"

PLAAAKKK! Suara pertemuan antara kedua permukaan kulit itu bergema keras di ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol hanya berdiri terpaku di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar semua yang baru saja kedua bersaudara itu katakan dalam pembicaraan mereka hingga akhirnya Kris kehilangan kesabaran dan menampar Baekhyun dengan keras. Air mata jatuh menggenangi pipinya, ia sadar akan hal itu. Ia ingin berlari meninggalkan kejadian itu tapi, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan bahkan untuk bergeser pun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Inilah keadaan yang Chanyeol maksudkan.

Keadaan dimana ia tidak bisa lagi berada di sisi orang yang ia cintai karena ada orang lain yang akan segera menempati posisi itu. Dan ia tidak lagi tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membenahi hatinya yang telah remuk redam menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tak terhingga lagi banyaknya layaknya kelopak sakura yang jumlahnya tak terhingga berguguran dan tersapu angin.

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N: Yak author kembali lagi setelah beberapa hari nggak update! Nah, author udah ngeluarin sedikit kesadisan buat mami yeol muehehehe *digiles pake uleg-uleg annya mami chan* dan chapter ini emang sengaja author bikin pendek karena author emang mau sedikit pake mesin pengetik super biar author cepet update. Dan rencananya sih author mau update lagi besok atau paling cepet nanti malem soalnya author lagi rada longggar...  
**

**Dan seperti biasa author akan bales satu-satu review yang udah dikirimin sama readers tercinta hehehe...**

** Dragonius Meidi Lee : Iya author juga ikut deg-degan lho nulis part itu. Soal detailnya masih lama jeng hahahaha... author masih betah bikin readers penasaran kok hahaha... sebenernya author rada ragu pake ye-oppa jadi dokter tapi, yesungdahlah tangan author nulis begitu. habis nggak ada yang lainnya lagi sih yang cocok... makasih udah di ripiew yaaaa ^^**

Misyel : si naga itu kagak bakalan sadar kok kalau belum digecek-gecek sama si channie *bercanda* hahaha...masih ada lanjutan angstnya abang chanyeollie dan ditunggu aja hahahaha *ketawa epil bareng Kyuhyun* Makasih udah diripiew!

Yulika19343382: author juga ikut terharu pas baca ulang chapter itu lhooo hahaha... Iya dong anaknya Chan mana mungkin enggak lucu nan imut hahaha... makasih udah mampir!

park in : hehe author juga seneng mami nggak jadi ngegugurin si twins. Tugas abang dragon kan emang buat bikin mami galau dan masih ada yang lainnya lagi tuh kaya yang di atas sana hahaha. Dan buat detailnya sabar dulu yaaa... makasih udah di tinggalin sesuatu!

Lulu auren : Readers senang authorpun ikut senang soalnya readers nggak jadi ngehantuin author! hahaha bercanda author! author juga cinta banget sama oppa! Bayinya bukan hunhan! author terlalu nggak rela bikin hunhan nggak jadi couple! mereka itu terlalu kiyut kalau couple-an! tapi salah satunya emang hun kok hahahahaha. buat tao-baeknya tuh di atas udah nyempil dikit tapi di chapter depan bakalan lumayan banyak kehadirannya hahahaha... makasih udah direview! *peluk cium*

AQuariisBlue: Iyaaaa... itu twinnienya chanyeol! Part itu emang sengaja author biki nggak sedih soalnya ada beberapa readers yang siap-siap bantai author kalau terus-terusan sedih. Tpi, di chapter ini mami balik ke angst lagi kok hahaha... makasih udah di kasih repiew!

ren tobi : Ini udah dilanjutin chinguu ^^ Endingnya tetep krisyeol dong! lhooo padahal author udah kasih lai angst tuh hahahaha... tapi tenang aja kok endingnya akan tetap happy ending! upsss! makasih udah direvieww

BlueKIm: Iya iya... kan endingnya memang bakalan happy ending. #upsss! couplenya si oppa yang satu itu siapa yaaa... chingu requestnya siapa deh? kalau author sih sukanya sama... hehehehe... ntar deh kalau ada waktu bakalan author bikin one shot tentang kura-kura oppa sama semenya ahahahaha... makasih udah direview looh...

rizqibilla : cepet ya? siapa dulu dong authornya *potong hidung author sama gembosin kepalanya author* hahaha... untuk urusan ngehamilin bukannya emang harusnya mereka udah itu kan? *author yadong nih hahaha* tapi kapan dan kronologinya *jiah bahasanya author!* masih rahasia dong dan sedikit-sedikit bakalan keungkap kok! muehehehe... ditunggu yaaa... makasih udah diripiuw! lalalala ^^

sayakanoicinoe : ini udah dilanjutin chingu . cepet nggak? hahaha... makasih udah di ripiew!

chachaofmariditha: nyantai aja kok author nggak bakalan kemana-mana buat kabur hahaha... Makasih banget udah bener-bener meratiin paragraf-paragraf di dalem cerita ini. Dan akhirnya ada yang ngerasa kalau author nulisnya kepanjangan hehehe... soalnya author nulisnya di ms word sih jadinya nggak terlalu sadar... Kayaknya masih ada typo di chapter ini deh hahaha... maap ya author emang rada nggak singkron otaknya hahaha... Author juga seneng kok udah di kritik tentang penulisannya... Kan biar makin bagus hahaha... makasih udah direpiew! :3

**Dan mentang-mentang author lagi menggalau gara-gara lagu-lagunya Yiruma jadi author bikin ini chapter jadi angst deh hahaha... Ditunggu lhoo review-review dari readers sekalian! maaf juga yaa kalau ada beberapa kesalahan pada penulisan kata**


	8. Chapter 7

**Preview Chapter sebelumnya :**

Inilah keadaan yang Chanyeol maksudkan. Keadaan dimana ia tidak bisa lagi berada di sisi orang yang ia cintai karena ada orang lain yang akan segera menempati posisi itu. Dan ia tidak lagi tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membenahi hatinya yang telah remuk redam menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tak terhingga lagi banyaknya layaknya kelopak sakura yang jumlahnya tak terhingga berguguran dan tersapu angin.

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**, **cursing word and bad language**

**Chapter 7**

Wu Baekhyun menghambur keluar dari ruang kerja kakak iparnya itu sambil memengangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan yang baru saja diberikan oleh _hyung_ iparnya itu. Wajahnya terlihat kalut dan masih ada air mata yang menggantung pada kelopak matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa dipermalukan oleh _hyung_-nya itu. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam seumur hidupnya seseorang menampar pipinya dengan alasan seorang nenek sihir yang sudah membuat hidup kakak sepupunya itu hancur karena terlalu tergila-gila pada nenek sihir itu. Ia dididik oleh sebuah keluarga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi moral meskipun mereka bukan dari golongan yang sejajar dengan keluarga Wu dan tidak sedikit pun orang tuanya pernah memperlakukannya secara kasar apalagi sampai menamparnya. Bahkan saat ia mengutarakan niatnya untuk menikah dengan seorang namja, _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya hanya menghela nafas dan mengijinkannya untuk menikahi seorang Wu Zitao, meskipun mereka sempat mengatakan kalau ia sedikit kecewa dengan keputusannya, tapi sesaat sebelum upacara pernikahannya, dengan sebuah candaan _appa_-nya menggodanya bagaimana kalau seandainya mereka menentang keras keputusan Baekhyun. Dan setelah itu mereka menerima Tao, suaminya dengan baik dan seperti anak mereka sendiri. Sama sekali tanpa kekerasan bukan.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana dengan suaminya, Wu Tao, jangankan memperlakukannya dengan kasar, pertengkaran mereka paling hanya sebatas adu mulut diantara mereka berdua dan itupun belum pernah mereka bertengkar sampai lebih dari satu hari. Meskipun kadang harus ia akui, suaminya itu sangat menyebalkan jika sudah berurusan dengan makanan dan serangga yang tiba-tiba muncul. Hellow! Siapa yang suami siapa yang istri? Maka itulah ia sering sebal dengan Tao, meskipun orang itu punya berbagai jurus untuk mengembalikan _mood_-nya. Aktifitas di kamar misalnya.

Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa suaminya itu bertahan dengan _hyung_-nya yang keras kepala dan tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih jika itu sudah menyangkut masalah seseorang yang ia cintai atau menurutnya ia cintai. _Hyung _-nya itu bisa dibilang seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa membedakan orang-orang yang menyayangi dan mencintainya secara tulus ataupun yang tidak. Menurut Baekhyun, Kris tidak bisa membedakan mana perasaan cinta dan perhatian harus ditempatkan. Dan jika itu sudah menyangkut, orang yang menurutnya ia cintai, ia akan membutakan dirinya dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Tidak peduli orang-orang mengatakan apapun tentang bagaimana kelakuan _yeoja_ di luar jangkauan Kris ataupun tentang reputasinya di masa lalu, Kris akan menulikan dirinya dan tetap melanjutkan hubungannya dengan _yeoja_ itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia telah dicampakkan oleh tunangannya hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, Victoria Song, seorang _designer_ ternama di daratan China dan Asia Timur, yang merasa tidak tahan karena Victoria tahu kalau _namja_ itu tidak benar-benar mencintainya tapi, hanya berpikir kalau ia mencintai Victoria. Dan sekarang Victoria telah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya dari Thailand, Nickhun.

Alasan lain Baekhyun mencegah pernikahan itu adalah ia tidak ingin kalau Kris harus mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang dialami oleh kakak sepupunya yang dicampakkan oleh _yeoja_ yang sama dengan _yeoja_ yang akan dinikahi Kris dalam waktu dekat ini. Saking depresinya kakak sepupunya karena ditinggalkan oleh _yeoja_ yang menyerupai nenek sihir itu, sampai-sampai kakak sepupunya itu pernah mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya dengan mengiris urat nadinya. Dan sampai sekarang, kakak sepupunya itu masih sering mengalami mimpi buruk akibat ditinggalkan oleh _yeoja_ tidak berperasaan itu. Baekhyun benar-benar menyayangi kakak sepupunya itu seperti _hyung_ kandungnya sendiri karena ia adalah anak satu-satunya dalam keluarganya. Dan setiap kali ia mengingat _hyung _-nya itu, ia selalu menangis kasihan. Dan kali ini, ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada _hyung_ iparnya itu apalagi, _yeoja_ itu telah berani-beraninya mengaku-ngaku kepada Kris kalau _yeoja_ itu telah hamil tiga bulan dan anak yang ia kandung adalah anak _hyung_ iparnya itu.

Ia membasuh pipinya yang masih terasa panas dan pedih akibat tamparan yang baru saja ia terima dari _hyung_ iparnya. Dan ia masih harus mencari suaminya yang tengah murung di suatu tempat di gedung ini. Setelah _hyung_-nya sendiri mengatakan kalau Tao adalah seorang pembohong yang bersekongkol dengan dirinya untuk menghasut Kris agar ia meninggalkan _yeoja_ tidak tahu diri itu.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu ruangan atasannya yang telah tertutup semenjak Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan membanting pintu itu dengan sangat keras hingga membuat beberapa karyawan terlonjak dibuatnya. Serahkan pada Wu Baekhyun untuk membuat segala hal yang sederhana menjadi _over-_dramatis seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, air mata yang telah diteteskan oleh Chanyeol telah mengering, seakan-akan cairan bening itu telah mengering dari kelenjar-kelenjarnya. Ia tidak lagi sanggup memaksa kelenjar-kelenjar itu untuk memproduksi cairan bening itu untuk menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar terpukul akan berita yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut _namja_ yang paling dicintainya itu. Hanya rasa sesak yang menimpanya secara bertubi-tubi yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini. Rasa itu seakan-akan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dan bahkan ia merasa seperti tidak ada aliran darah yang mengalir di sepanjang pembuluh darahnya.

Jika ia bisa, ia akan meminta malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga meskipun ia harus menyalahi takdir yang terlah tertuliskan. Persetan dengan takdir dan apapun itu ia tidak lagi peduli, apakah takdir yang harus membuatnya kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat ia kasihi? Apakah takdir juga ia harus mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah membalasnya sekeras apapun ia berusaha? Ia lelah. Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

Setiap kali ia berfikir untuk membunuh dirinya, kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Yesung _uisa_ seakan-akan menamparnya dan terus berjuang untuk menopang hidupnya. Tapi sekarang pertanyaannya adalah apakah ia benar-benar bisa hidup tanpa berdekatan dengan _namja_ itu? Apakah ia sanggup?

Ia butuh udara sekarang. Ia butuh bernafas. Ia butuh udara untuk berpikir. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dadanya sesak dan tidak ada udara di sekitarnya.

Tanpa sadar, kaki Chanyeol membawanya untuk menjauh dari tempat yang sudah membuatnya terserang _panic attack_. Dan tanpa sadar pula, ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang berwarna putih tulang dengan tanda berwarna hijau dan tulisan _exit_ tepat di atas pintu tersebut. Ya, saat ini ia berada tepat di depan tangga darurat gedung kantornya. Ia pun segera mendorong pintu tersebut hingga terbuka dan ingin ia bersembunyi di dalamnya sampai rasa sesak yang ia rasakan terhapuskan dari pikiran dan perasaannya. Tapi, ia tahu kali ini, rasa sesak itu akan terus membekas dalam hatinya selama Kris masih menjadi bagian hidupnya melalui kedua bayi yang tersembunyi di dalam perutnya yang tertutup oleh sweater tebal.

Ia kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar helaan nafas keras yang berasal dari tangga yang ada di bawahnya. Belum sempat ia menuruni tangga untuk sekedar mengintip siapa orang yang berada di bawah sana. Pintu darurat yang kini telah berada di belakangnya terbuka dengan kasar dan memperlihatkan seorang _yeoja_ yang menjadi sumber setiap mimpi buruknya. Ia mengenakan _dress_ ketat yang memperlihatkan perutnya yang mulai membesar di usia kehamilan yang katanya sudah mencapai bulan ketiga itu. Ia memandang Chanyeol dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan yang sama setiap kali _yeoja_ itu bertemu dengannya, pandangan meremehkan. Padahal, tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol menyakiti atau memperlakukan _yeoja_ berdandan menor itu dengan buruk. Namun, selalu saja _yeoja_ itu menyakiti dan memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan buruk.

Rasa sesak yang tadi sempat hilang bersamaan dengan rasa penasarannya, kini datang kembali, bahkan dengan kekuatan yang berkali-kali lipat daripada sebelumnya begitu melihat _smirk_ terpampang jelas pada bibir tipis _yeoja_ itu.

" _Well look at here, whom I found there! If it's not the little boy whose his heart and his happy dreams have been crushed by his only love. Look at you poor creature! I'm proving my words to you! He'll be mine and I'll crushed your dream to the point you'll begging to the death to take your soul away_! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, ! Dia milikku dan aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani untuk mendekati sesuatu yang telah menjadi milikku! Dan aku sudah selangkah lebih dekat untuk menghancurkanmu dan memperoleh kemenanganku!" kata _yeoja_ itu dengan sinis dan penuh kebencian.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk membalas perkataan kejam _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini. Otaknya terasa kosong, nafasnya sesak, dan air mata yang tadinya ia kira telah kering dan menguap tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak kini kembali dan memenuhi pandangannya hingga semua terasa kabur baginya. Dan sedetik kemudian, _yeoja_ itu bergerak dengan cepat dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke arah bawah tangga. Mata Chanyeol pun melebar ketika sadar ia telah didorong ke belakang oleh _yeoja_ yang kekuatannya tidak seberapa itu. Ia tidak memiliki pegangan apapun untuk diraih dan menyeimbangkan badannya. Kedua tangannya pun secara otomatis memeluk bagian perutnya seakan-akan untuk menjaga agar kedua buah hatinya baik-baik saja di dalam sana dan berharap agar perutnya tidak terbentur sesuatu ketika ia jatuh nanti. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menahan udara yang tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepat sejalan dengan semakin cepatnya kemungkinan tubuhnya untuk menghantam lantai tangga itu.

Namun, ia tidak pernah merasakan tubuhnya menghantam tanah setelah ia didorong ke belakang oleh _yeoja_ itu. Hanya sebuah badan hangat milik seseorang yang ia rasakan bukannya lantai yang dingin dan keras. Orang itu menangkap tubuhnya sedetik lebih cepat sebelum ia jatuh sehingga justru tubuh orang itulah yang menghantam tembok ketika ia menarik Chanyeol dengan cepat. _Namja _itu memandang Jessica dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan penuh kebencian terhadap _yeoja_ itu.

Chanyeol pun mulai sadar kalau ia sudah aman dari cengkraman _yeoja_ yang menyerupai nenek sihir itu. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati _dongsaeng_ kandung dari atasannya itulah yang melindunginya dari konsekuensi yang mengerikan kalau ia jatuh menghantam lantai yang keras tadi. Dan ia juga kaget melihat Tao yang memandang penuh kebencian terhadap _yeoja_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak iparnya itu. Tetapi, bukan Jessica jika ia takut hanya dengan sebuah _death glare_ yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Ia malah memandang mereka berdua yang secara teknis berada di bawah Jessica dengan senyum kemenangan yang bercampur dengan _smirk_ pada bibir tipisnya. Saking fokusnya Tao melemparkan _death glare_ miliknya, ia tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah membebaskan dirinya dari perlindungan yang diberikan oleh Tao baru saja.

" Oh, halo Tao-sshi. Bagaimana rasanya harus dicap sebagai pembohong oleh kakak kandungmu sendiri? Menyakitkan bukan? Maka dari itu cobalah untuk membiasakan dirimu dengan ku sebagai kakak iparmu, _otthae_?" kata Jessica dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat dan terdengar sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk didengar di telinga mereka berdua. Tao tidak bergeming dengan semua cemoohan yang dilontarkan oleh Jessica kepadanya. Ia terus saja melemparkan _death glare_-nya pada _yeoja_ tidak tahu malu itu.

" Huft... Ya sudahlah, kalau kau terus-terusan dianggap oleh _hyung_-mu itu sebagai orang yang menentangnya. Ah, mungkin kau harus mencoba untuk menulikan telingamu dari ocehan istrimu yang menyebalkan itu," ejek Jessica dan kali ini ia tujukan pada _namja_ yang paling Tao cintai dalam hidupnya.

" Bisa kau tutup mulutmu yang menjijikkan itu, Jessica-sshi? Atau aku perlu memanggilkan kekasih gelapmu itu untuk menyumpal mulutmu dengan alat kelaminnya karena sepertinya kau terbiasa untuk melakukan _blow job_ kepadanya kan? Aku pun juga tidak sudi untuk menyentuh setitik pun properti yang ada di tubuhmu karena itu menjijikkan buatku! Dengan jarak sedekat ini saja kau menguarkan bau yang menjijikan, Jessica-sshi. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat! Mungkin Kris-_hyung_ membelamu mati-matian sampai ia berani memukulku yang notabene adalah adiknya karena telah menghina seorang _yeoja_ yang pantas disebut sebagai seorang pelacur sepertimu. Tapi, aku bisa juga menghancurkanmu baik itu saat ini ataupun di masa depan karena kau telah menghina istri tercintaku. Jangan lupakan itu, Jessica-sshi! Sekarang minggir dari hadapanku! Kau sudah membuat pemandangan di depanku menjadi layaknya sampah, _you bitc*_!" umpat Tao dengan menumpahkan segala kemarahannya pada _yeoja_ itu. Wajah _yeoja_ itupun terlihat semakin geram ketika mendengarkan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari _dongsaeng_ calon suaminya itu.

" Kau! Tunggu pembalasanku! Aku akan menghancurkanmu bersama dengan istrimu itu! Tunggu saja pembalasanku!" dan dengan itupun Jessica membanting pintu darurat itu dengan suara debaman yang keras dan meninggalkan dua orang _namja_ yang tingginya hampir setara itu menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan senang.

" Ah, _jeongmal kamsahamnida_, Tao-sshi, karena telah menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya tubuhku jika kau tidak menarikku saat itu," kata Chanyeol sambil membungkuk berulang kali pada _namja_ yang setahun lebih muda daripada dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keselamatan kedua bayinya jika ia akhirnya tetap menghantam lantai yang keras dan padat itu. Dan untuk itulah ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada _namja_ berambut hitam legam itu.

" _It's not a big deal, hyung._ Dan aku tidak bisa memberikan kepuasan pada _yeoja_ itu untuk melihat seseorang jatuh dan tersungkur di hadapannya."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Chanyeol berjalan tak tentu arah menyusuri jalanan di daerah Yeuido setelah ia turun dari subway di stasiun yang ada di sekitar kawasan itu. Dan entah mengapa, kakinya membawanya ke arah jalan yang familiar dengannya. Ia berjalan menyusuri taman yang setiap tahunnya digunakan sebagai tempat diadakannya festival musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan datang itu. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu mengapa kakinya membawanya untuk mengenang masa kecilnya yang ia lewatkan untuk menonton festival itu.

Terlihat bunga _cherry blossom_ yang sebagian besar masih berupa kucup namun, warna _pink_-nya yang khas sudah hampir memenuhi seluruh taman bunga itu. Ia juga bisa melihat guguran beberapa kelopak sakura yang telah berada di tanah. Ia pun menunduk untuk mengambil kelopak yang telah terpisah dari bunga-bunga yang lainnya yang bahkan belum mekar secara sempurna.

Ia menggenggam kelopak sakura tersebut sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak turun untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, ketika kejadian tadi sore masih membayanginya hingga saat ini. Ia tahu, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengharapkannya dan ia sudah harus menghentikan khayalannya itu agar tidak semakin menyakiti hatinya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi itu. Ia telah kalah dalam perang ini.

Genggamannya pada kelopak sakura itu menguat dan dengan segala kekuatannya ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk membendung air mata yang kini turun membentuk sebuah aliran di kedua belah pipinya. Dan menatap langit kota Seoul yang dicintainya itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

" Baiklah, aku pergi," bisiknya dalam keheningan taman di malam itu.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Nah lunas sudah utang aithor yang udah janji mau update cepet. Dua chapter dalam sehari! tepuk tangan dong buat author! *dibalang sendalnya readers* Sebenernya, author awalnya mau nulis chapter ini di sambung sama chapter sebelumnya. Tapi, karena author males nulis kepanjangan jadinya author potong deh jadi dua begini... Gimana- gimana makin nyesek nggak perasaannya Chan eomma? muehehehehe *dilemparin sampe ke Micronesia sama mami chan* author lelah nih mau ngetik lagi... langsung ke review aja yaaa...  
**

** Misyel : yah kriskan harus digeplak dulu biar sadar dikit sama keberadaannya mami chan disisinya... mungkin misyeol-sshi mau menggantikan author yang udah ngatuk ini buat ngegeplak kepalanya naga bau itu? hehehe... kakaknya Kris? Kris nggak punya kakak... nah kalo adik dia punya *tunjuk panda item* makasih udah dikasih review yaaa... ^^**

AQuariisBlue : Cast eommanya mami chan itu... masih rahasia walaupun ada yang udah berhasil nebak dan itu bener... yah mungkin perlu lihat cluenya di part itu lagi buat nebak hehehe... makasih udah dikasih review... ^^

Dragonius Meidi Lee : wah kamu beruntung mei *seenaknya panggil nama orang* karena hari ini author update dua kali! Wow! amazing kan! hahahaha... kan author udah bilang kalau penderitaannya emak yeol belom selesai sampai disitu hehehe... nah yang diatas nyesek nggak *ketawa epil bareng hunnie*... makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^

ren tobi : ini udah dilanjut nih *sodorin chapter 7* kekeke... yah emang kris bakalan nikahin tu orang sih tapi, kan belum tentu tahan benerkan? #upss! Btw makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^

Yulika1934 : lho kalau hatinya nggak berdenyut... terus gimana darahnya ngalir #ehhlho *bantai author yang mau ngelucu nggak nyampe ini* hahahaha... kapan chanyeol bakal hidup bahagia? kalau authr sudah mengijinkannya muehehehehehe... *diledakin pake pompa ban sama mami yeol*... makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^

Lulu Auren : nah ini udah di update lagi! senengkan? ini sebenernya jadi satu sama yang tadi, tapi karena author sebel liat ketikakn kebanyakan jadi author pisah jadi 2 deh...bukan kai kok kembarannya hunnie. soalnya bentarlagi akan ada abang kopi yang debut di ff ini hahahaha... author kasih clue yaa siapa kembarannya hunnie... dia dari boyband lain tapi, menurut author kalau sehun lebih condong ke kris mukanya, tapi kalau dia lebih condong ke emak yeol... muehehehe... silahkan tebak... Dan makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^

park in : ini udah lebih panjang kan? Btw kok tau kalau eommannya Chan itu teuk oppa? Ottokhae arraseo? *lebay* Yah diplotnya author mereka emang mau dinikahin tuh gimana dong... tapi kan belum tentu author segampang itu namatin ni ff hahahaha... makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^

rizqibilla : Ini udah update. Gimana cepetkan? *gembosin kepala author* hahahaha...author nggak bisa bales apa-apa. Soalnya kalau author bales, mulut emeber bocor author bakal ngebocorin plot chapter selanjutnya hahahaha... makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^

park minggi : selamat datang di ff author yang sedikit gaje ini hahahaha... Ini udah dilanjutin kan? kilatkan updatenya? muehehehe... yang betah ya baca ff gaje dari author gaje ini hehehe... makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^

BlueKim : hahahaha... tabah juga ya nunggu author bikin itu side story! kalau perlu PM author buat nagih itu cerita juga nggak papa kok! asal nagihnya jangan bawa-bawa abang kim jong kook yaa... ntar author digencet lagi! makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^

**Sekian dari author geje nan aneh ini... author nggak bisa banyak omong lagi karena tangan sama mata author udah capek... Dan kasur sudah ada di depan mata jadi author pamit dulu yaaa... Jangan lupa reviewnya ya readers deul muuuah *peluk cium satu-satu*  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**

**Chapter 9**

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya selang beberapa waktu setelah alarm paginya yang sudah biasa ia set sebelumnya berbunyi tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Getar yang ditimbulkan dari alarm tersebut membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan mematikannya sebelum ada orang lain yang harus terbangun oleh alarmnya itu. Butuh waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah hampir sembilan jam ia tertidur. Ia kemudian meraih _handphone_-nya dan mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi masih berdering di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirai kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, namun, belum ada sinar matahari yang tampak masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu. Hanya sinar kekuningan redup yang bisa terlihat dari ufuk timur. Dan sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara deburan ombak dari pantai yang tidak jauh dari rumah yang saat ini ia tempati.

Ia pun bergegas untuk membersihkan dirinya dan setelah itu, ia turun dari lantai dua menuju ke arah dapur yang letaknya di lantai satu rumah itu. Di usia kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki bulan keenam itu, cukup membuatnya kesusahan untuk turun menggunakan tangga. Perutnya yang sudah terlihat sangat besar membuatnya harus berhati-hati dan menjaga keseimbangannya, ia harus berpegangan pada pegangan samping tangga untuk melakukan kedua hal di atas mengingat seberapa seringnya ia harus tersandung karena perutnya yang semakin membesar dan menutupi pandangannya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur yang penuh dengan suasana hangat dengan perabotan kayunya yang berwarna coklat dan dinding-dinding dapur yang di cat dengan warna oranye. Di dapur itu, terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur dan termakan usia, meskipun ia masih terlihat gesit untuk ukuran wanita seusianya. Wanita itu sibuk bergerak ke sana dan kemari untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk semua penghuni rumah yang ia tempati itu.

" Lee eomoni sedang memasak apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang pelan dan sopan kepada wanita berumur itu dari arah pintu masuk ruangan tersebut yang hanya dibatasi oleh tirai manik-manik lucu.

" Ya! Chanyeol-ah! _Nan neomu kkamjakkiya_!" seru bibi Lee.

" Eomoni saja yang terlalu asik memasak sehingga tidak memperhatikan hal-hal di sekitar eomoni," balas Chanyeol sambil terkekeh melihat wanita itu mengomelinya seperti itu. Awal ia mulai tinggal di rumah paman Lee, yaitu dua bulan yang lalu, hampir semua orang yang tinggal di dalam rumah ini merasa sungkan padanya hanya karena ia dulu adalah cucu seorang CEO dari perusahaan ternama dan seorang pengacara wanita yang sangat disegani baik itu di kalangan hukum maupun politik Korea Selatan. Dan sekarang, setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, sepertinya mereka sudah mulai memperlakukan mereka layaknya anggota keluarga mereka sendiri.

" Kau jangan menertawakan _eomma_, Park Chanyeol!" seru Lee _eomoni_ pada Chanyeol. Kekehan Chanyeol pun mereda dan digantikan sebuah _pout_ yang imut terlukis di wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan tapi, tetap saja manis dan menggemaskan. Melihat _pout_-an itu, sang bibi hanya menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia menyalahkan wajah _namja_ berbadan tinggi yang ada di hadapannya yang terlalu menggemaskan jika ia sedang merajuk seperti ini. Bibi Lee pun hanya berjalan mendekatinya dan tanpa kata-kata ia meminta _namja_ itu untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol pun menuruti permintaan _yeoja_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _imo_-nya itu dan ia pun sedikit merendahkan badannya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusak-usak rambut coklat milik Chanyeol hingga berantakan sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol pun semakin memajukan bibirnya ketika _imo_-nya itu malah mengusak-usak rambutnya hingga berantakan lagi, ia pun menarik kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan _yeoja_ itu sambil terus mempertahankan _pout_ di bibir _kissable_-nya itu yang membuat pipinya yang _chubby_ semakin terlihat _pinchable_ bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Bibi Lee pun mencoba meraih pipi _namja_ itu dengan berjinjit dan mencubit salah satu pipi Chanyeol yang masih menggembung itu.

Chanyeol pun menjauhkan seluruh tubuhnya dari _yeoja_ yang masih gesit di usianya yang hampir mencapai delapan puluh tahun itu. Sedangkan _yeoja_ itu hanya terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan waspada. _ Yeoja_ itupun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan _baby giant_ itu di dapur. Sambil bersenandung _yeoja_ itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol pun menghela nafas panjang dan mendekati _yeoja_ yang sedang sibuk itu dan mencoba untuk menawarkan bantuannya untuk membuatkan keluarga itu sarapan pagi mereka.

" Ada yang bisa kubantu, _eomoni_?" tanya Chanyeol pada _yeoja_ itu.

" Tidak perlu, Chanyeol-ah. Kau sebaiknya beristirahat saja, kasihan punggung dan tungkai kakimu kalau kau memaksa mereka untuk bekerja maksimal disaat beban tubuhmu semakin berat. Dan sebaiknya kau duduk di meja makan saja sampai sarapan selesai, _eomma_ tidak ingin kedua _aegi_-mu kenapa-kenapa karena tingkat kecerobohanmu yang semakin meningkat," gurau Bibi Lee di bagian terakhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Bukan Chanyeol, jika ia bisa menuruti keinginan Bibi Lee hanya dalam kata-kata yang menasehati dirinya seperti itu. Ia kemudian, meraih kabinet dapur yang menyimpan peralatan makan dan mengeluarkannya berdasarkan jumlah anggota keluarga yang tinggal di rumah itu.

" Yak! Sudah kubilang kau sebaiknya istirahat saja, Chanyeol-ah! Kasihan jika kau paksa tubuhmu untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa. Ingatlah, kandunganmu itu sudah mencapai enam bulan, kau membutuhkan banyak tenaga agar tidak cepat lelah!" nasehat Bibi Lee. Namun, Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar khasnya sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab perkataan Bibi Lee itu.

" _Gwaenchanayo, eomoni_. Ini hanya pekerjaan ringan dan aku tidak merasa lelah karenanya. Aku ini sedang mengandung, _eomoni_ bukan sedang sakit, aku akan baik-baik saja," balas Chanyeol masih tetap dengan senyuman lebar khasnya. Sang Bibi pun hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya memasak. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari dapur, menuju kamar mandi mungkin. Sejak kandungannya terlihat semakin besar, ia pun semakin bisa merasakan pergerakan kedua _aegya_ di dalam perutnya dan sering kali, ia bisa merasakan beberapa tendangan dari dalam perutnya yang menyebabkan ia menjadi lebih sering mengunjungi kamar mandi.

Seorang namja berwajah manis kemudian datang ke dapur dan mencium kedua pipi _yeoja_ itu sambi mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada _yeoja_ itu.

" Kenapa _eomma_ sudah menghela nafas sepanjang itu di hari yang masih pagi ini?" tanya _namja_ yang ternyata adalah anak dari Paman dan Bibi Lee.

" Ah, _igeo_. Hyukkie-ah, nasehatilah anak itu! _Eomma_ sungguh khawatir dengan kondisinya yang semakin sering merasa lelah seperti itu apalagi ia sedang mengandung dua bayi seperti itu. _Eomma_ takut kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya dan kedua bayinya itu," terang Bibi Lee pada anak satu-satunya itu.

" Masa _eomma_ lebih mengkhawatirkan masa kehamilannya padahal aku saja seperti tidak _eomma_ khawatirkan ketika aku mengandung _uri Donghyukkie_," kata Eunhyuk pada _eomma_-nya dengan nada khasnya yang senang sekali bercanda dengan semua orang. Namun, mendapat _death glare_ dari _eomma_-nya yang tajam membuat ia harus menelan ludah dan terpaksa menyalahkan mulutnya yang terkadang memang susah untuk diatur itu. _Death glare_ itu tidak terhenti dengan ia merasa bersalah karena mengucapkannya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu kalau _eomma_-nya itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi cucu dari mantan atasan _appa_-nya itu sampai-sampai ia harus menyuruh anak semata wayangnya untuk menasehati orang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya itu. Eunhyuk pun menghela nafas melihat _eomma_-nya belum menghentikan lemparan _death glare_ padanya.

" _Arraseoyo_, _eomma_. Aku akan menasehatinya untuk sedikit mengurangi aktifitasnya dan agar lebih berhati-hati. Tapi, selama ia belum pernah mengalami kelelahan yang luar biasa, ia belum akan berhenti. Kau tahu kan, _eomma_, kalau dia bukan tipe orang yang lebih senang untuk bersantai ketika ada orang lain yang bekerja di sekitarnya, hampir mirip sepertiku. Mungkin _eomma_ bisa mengajaknya untuk membuat sesuatu sembari beristirahat atau duduk bersantai, sehingga ia juga bisa menirunya," terang Eunhyuk pada _eomma_-nya untuk menenangkannya sekaligus memberi _eomma_-nya saran yang efektif untuk membantu anak itu untuk beristirahat.

" Baiklah, _eomma_ akan mencoba seperti yang kau sarankan. Tapi, kau harus benar-benar mencoba menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, _eomma_ tidak tahu beban seperti apa yang harus ia terima sampai-sampai ia harus menelepon _appa_-mu di pagi buta dan sampai ke Pohang dalam waktu singkat dengan penampilan yang sangat mengenaskan seperti itu. _Eomma _akan selalu teringat padamu jika _eomma_ melihatnya semasa kecil saat mengunjungi _appa_-mu di Seoul, usil tetapi penuh dengan keceriaan. Dan _eomma_ tidak bisa melihat semua itu ketika ia datang kemari setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun kami tidak bertemu, ia benar-benar terlihat tertekan, Eunhyukkie."

" Ne, _eomma_. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga kondisinya," balas Eunhyuk yang kemudian merengkuh ibunya itu kedalam pelukannya untuk sekedar menenangkan kekhawatiran _eomma_-nya itu.

" Baiklah, _eomma_. Sepertinya aku telah mengganggu acara memasakmu. Sebaiknya aku pergi untuk mengecek Chanyeollie dan membangunkan para kerbau itu dari tidurnya," ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada bercanda yang kali ini ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil dari _eomma_-nya itu.

" Ya! Lee Donghae! Kalau kau tidak bangun dalam hitungan kelima aku akan membuatmu tidur di ruang tamu selama enam bulan!" ancam Eunhyuk dengan teriakannya yang menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumah pada _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu di ujung tangga yang membatasi lantai satu dan lantai dua dimana terletak kamar yang mereka berdua tempati. Dan cara itu memang cara yang paling ampuh untuk membangunkan suaminya yang mudah sekali tertidur dimana pun ia berada itu. Tak sampai hitungan kelima diteriakkan oleh istrinya itu terdengar suara gedebuk yang bisa terdengar dari lantai satu sangat keras disertai dengan erangan kata "aduh" dari atas sana dan Eunhyuk pun tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

" Ya! Lee Eunhyuk! Kau mau membuat _appa_-mu yang sudah tua ini menjadi tuli setelah mendengarkan teriakkanmu setiap hari di pagi hari apa?!" omel _appa_-nya yang muncul dari kamar yang terletak di lantai satu rumah mereka dengan rambut peraknya yang acak-acakan setelah mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara cempreng yang sangat tidak mengenakkan telinganya.

Ia pun beralih menggedor-gedor pintu kamar yang terletak di samping pintu kamar _appa -eomma_ nya. Dan tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang anak berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun dengan piama berwarna biru yang bergambar ikan badut seperti yang ada di dalam film animasi kesayangannya, _Finding Nemo_, dengan rambutnya yang seperti habis terkena badai sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Dan tugas pagi seorang Lee Eunhyuk pun berakhir dengan munculnya seorang _namja_ tampan yang turun ke lantai satu dengan bersungut-sungut setelah mendengar ancaman penuh cinta dari istrinya itu.

Ia pun bergegas untuk mencari Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menghilang dari dapur dan tak kembali untuk sarapan bersama keluarga ramai itu. Dan ia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersandar pada salah satu kursi taman belakang yang ada di rumah keluarga Lee sembari menikmati angin pagi yang segar dan bercampur dengan bau garam yang berasal dari Laut Jepang di dekat rumah mereka itu. Ia terlihat sangat damai meskipun Eunhyuk bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa garis dan kerutan di wajahnya yang menandakan ia sedang memiliki beban di dalam pikirannya. Eunhyuk bisa membedakan mana wajah orang-orang yang sedang memiliki beban dengan orang yang sedang bahagia atau biasa-biasa saja atau tanpa beban berat di pikirannya. Maklum, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ia bekerja sebagai seorang psikiater di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di kota kelahirannya ini, Pohang.

Ia juga bisa melihat kalau semasa ia mengandung pun ia jalani dengan penuh masalah yang menjadi beban pikirannya itu. Ia bisa melihat dan menduganya saja, kalau tidak, mengapa _namja_ yang lebih muda mungkin hampir enam tahun darinya itu melarikan diri dari Seoul, kota Metropolitan yang menjadi impian bagi sebagian besar masyarakat Korea untuk menggapai mimpinya. Ditambah lagi dengan seminggu pertama kedatangannya di rumah keluarga mereka itu. Ia masih bisa mengingat betapa tertekannya _namja_ itu dengan orang-orang yang masih belum _familier_ dengan _namja_ itu. Karena, _namja_ itu sempat ketakutan apabila ia datang mendekatinya, sedangkan _appa-eomma_ Lee bisa ia terima dengan mudah tanpa merasa ketakutan.

Meskipun begitu, ia terlihat menikmati semilir angin pagi yang bercampur dengan partikel garam dan semburat kekuningan yang masih mewarnai langit sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang terlihat sangat besar di bulan keenam kehamilannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Itu sudah menjadi bukti baginya kalau kehamilan yang dialami oleh _dongsaeng_-nya itu merupakan salah satu dilema dari _namja_ itu. Sepertinya sudah cukup Lee Eunhyuk memperhatikan _namja_ berwajah manis itu.

" Ternyata kau ada di sini, Chanyeol-ah. Kukira kau pergi berjalan-jalan lagi dan akan membuat seluruh rumah panik karena tiba-tiba kau menghilang," kata Eunhyuk kepada Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. Eunhyuk pun duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih belum beranjak dari bangku taman itu.

**Chanyeol POV's**

" Yak! Sudah kubilang kau sebaiknya istirahat saja, Chanyeol-ah! Kasihan jika kau paksa tubuhmu untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa. Ingatlah, kandunganmu itu sudah mencapai enam bulan, kau membutuhkan banyak tenaga agar tidak cepat lelah!" nasehat Bibi Lee.

" _Gwaenchanayo, eomoni_. Ini hanya pekerjaan ringan dan aku tidak merasa lelah karenanya. Aku ini sedang mengandung, _eomoni_ bukan sedang sakit, aku akan baik-baik saja," balasku sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan pikiran Bibi Lee yang sudah berbaik hati mengurusku ini. Bibi Lee pun kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya sambil menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba saja, terasa sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras dari salah satu _aegi_-ku di dalam sana. Semenjak menginjak usia enam bulan, mereka berdua benar-benar sangat aktif bergerak di dalam sana, meskipun aku tidak terlalu tahu apakah itu memang mereka sudah mulai bisa menendang. Dokter teman Eunhyuk-hyung yang bekerja di rumah sakit Universitas Dongguk, mengatakan kalau di usia kehamilan yang menginjak usia enam bulan, memang normal jika ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti yang kualami, ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan dua _aegi _di dalam perutku ini. Dan tendangan-tendangan itu membuatku harus sering ke kamar mandi.

Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk sedikit beristirahat di taman belakang keluarga Lee yang indah. Dipenuhi oleh bunga berwarna cerah, kuning dan oranye, membuat pemandangan taman belakang rumah keluarga Lee yang sekarang ini kutempati ini semakin indah. Sepertinya apa yang disarankan oleh Bibi Lee memang benar, di bulan keenam ini, rasanya engsel tungkaiku seperti akan lepas jika digunakan untuk sedikit berjalan saja. Aku pun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman yang ada di tempat itu.

Pikiranku kemudian melayang ke kejadian dua bulan yang lalu sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melarikan dari dari kota tempatku dibesarkan dan dilahirkan, Seoul.

_" Geurae, nan galke."_

_" Maafkan aku, sajang-nim. Kalau aku tidak pergi dari sisimu sekarang, mungkin aegi kita yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Setidaknya ini tidak akan membuatmu merasa bersalah karena sudah menjadi penyebab kami bertiga terbunuh. Maafkan aku, jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae. Semoga kau bahagia bersama pilihanmu."_

Malam itu adalah malam terakhirku menghabiskan waktuku di Seoul dan ketika pagi menjelang, aku menelepon Paman Lee yang berada di Pohang untuk membantuku untuk pergi dari Seoul. Aku tahu, kalau aku memanfaatkan kebaikan Paman Lee yang sudah menjadi tangan kanan _harabeoji_ sebelum ia meninggal dan perusahaan kami bangkrut. Berulang kali aku meminta maaf padanya. Namun, ia hanya mengatakan, kalau bukankah ia sudah menganggap Paman Lee sebagai pamannya sendiri, jadi ia tidak perlu meminta maaf. Dan ia berkata kalau ia menolongku selain karena aku sebagai orang yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri juga sebagai balas budi Paman Lee kepada _harabeoji _-nya yang telah berkali-kali membantunya di saat mereka mengalami kesulitan. Dan akhirnya dengan penerbangan menuju Pohang yang paling awal yang bisa kutemukan, aku meninggalkan Seoul.

Aku begitu menikmati pemandangan indah dan suasana damai yang tercipta di kota ini. Suara deburan ombak di bibir pantai yang terdengar sedikit keras, langit yang masih mendung dan bercampur dengan sedikit warna kuning pucat menandakan sebentar lagi matahari akan keluar dari peraduannya, dan angin semilir di pagi hari yang menyengarkan. Serta wangi bunga-bunga yang mekar di musim semi membuat setidaknya aku bisa melupakan kenangan pahitku akan kota Seoul.

Aku terus duduk di bangku itu sambil mengelus-elus perutku yang semakin membesar itu dengan sayang. Berharap kedua bayi mungil yang ada di dalamnya bisa merasakan betapa aku mencintai mereka meskipun, tidak ada seorang ayah yang ada di samping mereka, jika mereka tumbuh besar nanti.

**Chanyeol's POV End**

" Ah, Eunhyuk-hyung, tolong jangan ungkit peristiwa sebulan lalu terus-menerus. Rasanya aku malu sekali kalau aku mengingatnya," kata Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

Sebulan setelah kedatangannya ke Guryangpo, tempat keluarga Lee tinggal, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah keluarga Lee. Dan tanpa sadar, ia berjalan-jalan sampai pada peternakan kuda yang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Chanyeol, yang baru kali ini berjalan-jalan tanpa ada orang yang memberitahunya arah jalan, mendadak ketakutan karena ia tidak menemui siapa pun di sekitar jalan desa itu dan lagi ia tidak tahu arah mana yang ia tempuh untuk sampai ke tempat itu. Dan mendadak juga _mood swing_-nya muncul bersamaan dengan ia menyadari kalau ia tersesat, ia pun menangis sesengukan di pinggir jalan. Beruntung saat itu, seorang pegawai peternakan datang ketika mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Pegawai itu menanyakan tempat tinggal Chanyeol dan karena, keluarga Lee yang ia tumpangi itu salah satu dari pemilik peternakan itu, maka, pegawai tersebut dengan senang hati mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah keluarga Lee. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, sesampainya di rumah keluarga Lee, ia mendapatkan omelan panjang dari Bibi Lee hingga ia menangis dengan keras lagi.

Ia benar-benar merasa malu jika mengingatnya, tersesat di jalan dan menangis karena hal kecil seperti itu. Dan ditambah lagi dengan ia menangis di hadapan orang banyak.

" Hahahaha, ekspresimu waktu itu sungguh menggemaskan dan sangat lucu, Chanyeol-ah. Untung saja waktu itu Donghae melarangku untuk merekamnya, kalau tidak mungkin saat ini aku bisa mem-_black mail_ mu dengan rekaman video waktu itu. Belum pernah aku melihat seorang _namja_ berusia 27 tahun menangis hanya karena diomeli oleh _eomma_-ku. Itu benar-benar _epic_, Chanyeol-ah!" kelakar Eunhyuk, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya semakin memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu.

" _Geumanjwo hyung-ah_!" seru Chanyeol yang semakin malu. Namun, Eunhyuk tidak menghentikan tawanya dan Chanyeol pun membalas Eunhyuk yang telah menertawakannya dengan sebuah pukulan keras di bahunya. Tak lama kemudian, suara Bibi Lee yang meneriakkan nama mereka berdua dari dapur terdengar dengan sangat keras di pendengaran mereka. Eunhyuk pun bangkit dan menghela nafas. Baru sampai ia pada pintu belakang, ia menoleh kembali ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri dalam diam dan memandangi langit berwarna kuning pucat yang masih belum memperlihatkan sang raja siang dari ufuk timur. Ia membiarkannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur.

* * *

**A/N: Yak ketemu lagi dengan author yang super geje dan nggak bener ini! Untuk readers yang pengen author peluk atu-satu maaf ya kalau chapter ini agak sedikit bosen. Dan hint author yang mau ngeluarin Jonginnie belum jadi terlaksana, mungkin di chapter depan atau depannya lagi yaaa... Soalnya kemungkinan di chapter depan author bakalan ngeluarin siapa sih kakak sepupunya Baekkie hahahaha... *udah ya hint-nya* Yah, author di chapter ini juga bikin kesedihannya mami yeol berkurang sih. Semoga readers-deul nggak terlalu kecewa sama chapter ini yaaaa...**

**Next... Balasan REVIEW!**

** Yulika19343382 : Yok kita ceburin daddy Kris juga ke sungai Han... Sebel juga author sama dia yang nggak nyadar-nyadar sama perasaannya sama mami chan! #ehlho! Tenang aja, di beberapa chapter depan mungkin akan author bikin tuh dua orang menderita gara-gara udah bikin mami saya yang cantik nan imut itu menderita. Cerita ini dijamin bakalan happy end kok walaupun author belum terlalu dapet ceritanya...**

Dragonius Meidi Lee : Nado Saranghae! Tugas author kan emang buat nyenengin Krisyeol shipper di seantero dunia muohohoho... jadi kalau mei *sok kenal* bahagia author juga bahagia *hug* #authorlebay. Author nggak tahu mau ngomong apa, soalnya author juga ngomel kayak gitu pas nulis chapter ini... mana pake mewek-mewek lagi. pokoknya ditunggu chapter selanjutnya aja yaa... Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

AQuariisBlue: hehehe... nggak disangka kan panda berhati hello kitty itu bisa ngomong begitu hahahaha... siapa dulu, maknaenya exo gitu lhoo... Maaf ya nggak jadi ngeluarin Jongin di chapter ini soalnya udah kepanjangan. Tapi ditunggu ya penampilan perdananya Jongin di ff ini... Author kasih bocoran deh, ntar Jonginnie bakalan kerja jadi seseorang yang pake baju putih-putih *bukan yang keluar di malem-malem lhooo... Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

realyounges529 : Ini udah dilanjutin okay? kekekeke... Wah! nggak bisa itu author mutusin cewek itu dari Kris, tapi lihat saja chapter-chapter selanjutnya. bakalan author bikin menderita itu cewek muehehehehehe... Krisyeol married? kapan? dimana? kok author nggak diundang? bercanda ding... krisyeol nikahnya masih agak lama buk... tapi di tunggun yaaa ^^ Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

OfficialDiah96 : Ini udah dilanjutin saeng! Jangan ikutin yeollie dong... author aja nggak di ajak masak saeng diajak sih muehehehehe... Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

.96 : annyeong! selamat datang di dunia ff yang agak gak jelas ini... yay! Iya kasian kasian kasian! #dicaplokyeol author aja emosi waktu nulisnya apalagi chingu ya kan? hahahaha... Ini udah di lanjut ne? Di tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa... Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

rizqibilla : Iya ini surat elektronik jadinya super kilat! hahahaha... siapa dulu dong authornya... Kalau yang chapter ini nggak kecepetan kan? hahahaha makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

Lulu Auren : Banyak bener yang pengen ngejambak Sica eonni, kasian banget sica eonni. Jangan-jangan rambutnya eonni disana rada gatel gara-gara banyak yang pengen jambak! Maaf ya eon ini salah author jadi banyak yang pengen ngejambak eonni! Chingu sebel sama Kris? mari kita ceburin dia bareng-bareng di kali Han! Banyak yang udah ngantri tuh hahahah... Author seneng banget malah kalau ada yang komen kayak kamu, jadi seru baca komen-komennya hahahaha... Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

: Jangan nangis Vi! Nih author sodorin Kris nih buat Vi gebukin gara-gara bikin eomma sakit! #digamparbukusamaKris Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

sapphirefei : Ini udah dilanjutin chingu! Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

BlueKim : Udah dilanjutin chingu / Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

sayakanoicinoe : Ini udah dilanjutin chingu. Cepet nggak? Updatenya ggak bisa pake kilat khusus soalnya... Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

Misyel : Banyak yang pengen meng-harass dua orang itu chingu, jadi sabar ngantri yaa hahahaha... Aih author jadi malu dibilang baik #dilemparsendal hahaha... OH! Misyel punya FF di AFF? Namenya Misyel di AFF apa? Nanti kalau namanya udah di kasih ntar author baca deh ff-nya hahaha... Nama AFF author itu kim_cloud, tapi nggak ada ceritanya... Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

enchris.727 : Maaf ya baru bisa update, soalnya tugas kuliah menumpuk dan author lagi mager buat ngetik hahahaha... Nggak tega bikin hunhan saudaraan soalnya aku pengen Hunhannya ntar jadi couple! *urusan emak bapaknya aja belon selesai udah mikir yang lain* Author kasih hint lagi nih... dia bukan dari exo ataupun sm... boyband lain... yang author favoritin... Soal Kris yang kelabakan itu... tunggu chapter depan deh hahahaha... #digaplokreaders Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

park in : Lah kan author hobi bikin protagonisnya menderita *dilempar sampe korea sama Park in* hahahaha... Udah ketauankan Chan pergi kemana... Tunggu chapter selanjutnya *ending ala satria baja hitam* Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

anonymous : nggak papa kok author nggak marah *asah pisau* hahahaha... bercanda ding hehehe... Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

bright16 : Wai wai wai! selamat datang di ff author yang rada gaje ini! Pertanyaan 1: anaknya Krisyeol bukan KaiHun tapi sehunnya emang bakal jadi anaknya mereka. soalnya yah tahu sendiri lah... kalau sehun masih bisa diterima tapi, kalau kai eummm... coklatnya itu dari mana yaa #dicaplokkai Chingu pengen liat Kris menderita? sabar menanti ya? soalnya yang mau nonton udah lumayan banyak tuh hahahaha... Ini udah cepet nggak ya? yang penting udah di update kan hahaha... Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

.7 : tambah lagi member baru! Pengen liat kris menderita? sabar mengantri yak? soalnya yang mau nonton udah banyak juga hahahaha *tunjuk antrian belakang author* Di chapter ini angst-nya cuman dikit kok... walau pun author nggak bisa janji kayak begini terus hahahah *ditenggelamin di laut sama mami yeol* Makasih udah dikasih review yaaa ^^ *hug kiss*

**A/N2: Sekian dulu deh dari author... buat readers tercinta... jangan lupa meninggalkan review di chapter ini ya! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**

**Chapter 9  
**

Chanyeol terlihat gelisah, dan sering kali bisa ada seorang anggota keluarga Lee yang memergokinya sedang berjalan kesana-kemari di seluruh penjuru rumah keluarga Lee yang cukup luas setiap jamnya, sejauh yang ia bisa jangkau tentunya. Sampai akhirnya ada salah satu dari duet Lee _eomoni_ dan Lee Eunhyuk menyuruhnya atau lebih tepatnya mengomelinya untuk beristirahat karena bengkak di kakinya yang terlihat memerah, sebuah tanda kalau bengkak di kakinya itu bertambah parah. Atau ia baru akan berhenti sampai kakinya kelelahan dan harus benar-benar beristirahat karena kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menopang berat tubuhnya di kehamilannya yang memasuki minggu ke 25.

Tidak ada satupun dari keluarga Lee yang berani memarahinya karena hobi barunya itu, hanya duet _nagger_ di rumah itulah yang berani, karena _moodswing_ yang dialami oleh Chanyeol. Memang ia tidak sering mengalami _moodswing_ yang sampai menyebabkan Chanyeol harus sering marah-marah, tetapi, _moodswing_ cengeng yang dialami oleh Chanyeol-lah yang membuat mereka semua tidak berani memarahi Chanyeol. Mereka takut kalau tiba-tiba Chanyeol menangis karena mereka marahi, meskipun hal itu tidak berlaku pada dua, _yeoja_ dan seorang _namja_-_yeoja_, mereka akan tetap menegur bahkan memarahi Chanyeol karena telah membuat bengkak di tungkainya semakin membesar.

Pernah Chanyeol harus merasakan hidup seharian di bawah pengawasan dua pasang mata yang tajamnya bisa menyaingi mata elang, saking tajamnya tatapan itu dan pengalaman itu baru ia alami tiga hari yang lalu Di hari itu, ia harus hidup terkurung di dalam kamarnya yang setelah kejadian tiga hari yang lalu dipindahkan di lantai satu di kamar tamu yang sebelumnya digunakan sebagai ruang kerja suami Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, yang bekerja di POSCO (Pohang Iron and Steel Company) yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Selain harus hidup terkurung dan tidak boleh meninggalkan kasurnya, ia harus menerima pengawasan dari kedua orang itu yang tidak berhenti ketika ia harus berpindah kamar.

Memang dasar Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak bisa berdiam diri atau bermalas-malasan, jadilah hari itu mendadak saja ia mengalami gatal-gatal di kakinya karena ingin bisa berjalan-jalan lagi. Dan selama seharian itu, perasaan gelisahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sehingga menurut Chanyeol, hari itu adalah hari yang paling mengerikan baginya dan membayangkannya saja bisa membuatnya bergidik merinding kalau ia harus mengalaminya lagi.

Kejadian tiga hari bermula ketika...

_Seperti biasa, ia merasakan perasaan yang gelisah dalam hatinya dan seperti biasanya lagi, ia mencoba menenangkannya dengan duduk di taman belakan dan menikmati udara yang bercampur dengan kristal garam karena dekatnya rumah mereka dengan laut seperti yang sudah ia alami beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Ia berharap itu bisa menenangkan perasaannya sama seperti beberapa minggu belakangan. Namun, ia merasa perasaannya belumlah tenang seperti keadaan normal. _

_Lalu, mulai menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman belakang dan sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan kalau medan itu sudah membosankan dan ia pun berjalan-jalan sampai ke peternakan kuda tempat ia tersesat sebelumnya untuk mencari arena jalan-jalan yang baru. Sesampainya di sana ia memutari setiap kandang yang ada sambi terkadang menyapa pgawai yang ada di sana. Karena pegawai yang ada di sana sudah mengenal Chanyeol akibat kejadian tersesat itu, maka para pegawai pun membiarkannya untuk melihat-lihat kuda yang ada di dalamnya. _

_Ia berjalan terus dan tidak memedulikan rasa nyeri yang mulai muncul sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan kandang kuda yang berisikan sebuah kuda berbulu hitam pekat yang badannya sangat kokoh dan kuat. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pintu yang membatasinya dengan kuda yang ada di dalam kandang tersebut. Ia tidak menghiraukannya meskipun para pegawai yang melihatnya sudah berteriak-teriak untuk menjauh dari kuda tersebut mengingat kondisi Chanyeol yang tengah mengandung dan temperamen kuda hitam itu yang tidak bisa dibilang jinak. Bahkan hanya Paman Lee yang bisa dan berani memberinya makan dan merawat kuda hitam itu meskipun tetap saja kuda itu melawannya. Dan hampir semua pegawai peternakan itu tidak berani berdekatan dengan kuda itu, entah karena rumor ataupun pernah mengalami keganasan kuda jantan hitam itu._

_Dan yang membuat semuanya takjub adalah, kuda itu sama sekali tidak menyerang namja yang memiliki tinggi 185 cm dan malah membiarkannya untuk menyentuh surai yang sama hitamnya dengan seluruh badannya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi stallion (kuda jantan) itu malah mendekatkan hidungnya ke arah perut Chanyeol yang semakin membesar dan menghembuskan nafasnya hingga Chanyeol tertawa kegelian karena sensasinya yang seperti "puff" di perutnya dan sepertinya kedua bayinya menyukainya sehingga saat itu juga Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa kesakitan karena Hun dan Yeol (panggilan sayangnya kepada dua bayi yang menghuni tubuhnya) yang ada di dalam perutnya bergerak-gerak saking senangnya._

_Senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya sampai akhirnya ia kembali dari acara berpetualangnya itu. Ia masih tidak merasakan betapa lelahnya kakinya sampai-sampai tungkainya itu memerah dan sangat besar. Barulah setelah ia mencoba menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia bisa merasakan nyeri di kakinya namun, ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk menaiki tangga agar ia bisa segera beristirahat. Namun, baru tiga anak tangga ia menaikinya tiba-tiba saja kakinya melemas dan ia pun merosot ke lantai meskipun untungnya ia tidak jatuh ke dasar tangga karena ia meraih pegangan tangga bagian bawah tepat waktu, sebelum ia jatuh ke bawah. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncullah Bibi Lee dengan wajah kesalnya bersiap untuk menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Chanyeol terduduk di tangga dan dengan kakinya yang merah dan membengkak._

_" Ya Lee Eunhyuk! Lee Donghae! Kemari kalian! Hentikan perbuatan yadong kalian itu! Cepat kemari! Ya kau! Lee Myungjin! Cepat bereskan ruang kerja bocah ikan itu dan pindahkan ke kamar Donghyuk! Dan kau Lee Donghyuk, pindahkan pakaianmu dan peralatan sekolahmu ke kamar bocah bandel ini! Cepat!" perintah Bibi Lee kepada setiap penghuni rumah yang ada di rumah itu. Dan mau tidak mau mereka harus mengerjakan semua perintah dari sang ratu rumah ini yaitu Bibi Lee. Termasuk dengan pasangan Lee yang harus menghentikan aksi "olahraga malam" mereka. Mereka berdua berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju sumber keributan itu dengan pakaian yang belum sepenuhnya terpasang dan sebuah kissmark muncul di leher putih Eunhyuk. Melihat keadaan anak dan menantunya itu, Bibi Lee hanya mendecak tidak suka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_" Dasar! Aku heran, kenapa tidak ada Donghyuk mini di rumah ini melihat seberapa sering kalian melakukannya! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang!" Dan memerahlah muka kedua orang itu mendengar perkataan dari ibu dan ibu mertua mereka yang nyentrik itu._

_" EOMMA/EOMMANIM!" seru mereka berdua masih dengan muka yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus._

_" Arra, arra, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Kau tahu umurku sudah hampir delapan puluh tahun dan berani-beraninya kalian berteriak-teriak seperti itu kepadaku hah?! Cepat angkat bocah pembuat masalah ini ke sofa!" titah yeoja bermulut pedas itu. Dan mereka pun menuruti perintah si nyonya besar dengan bersungut-sungut._

_Mengangkat seorang namja berusia 27 tahun dengan tinggi 185 centimeter itu bukanlah pekerjaan mudah dan ditambah lagi dengan ia sedang hamil 25 minggu. Sehingga bisa dipastikan kalau keesokan harinya mereka akan menggunakan koyo untuk mengurangi pegal mereka. Setelah mereka berhasil mendudukkan namja itu di sofa, berteriaklah namja yang mirip dengan ikan makarel itu karena melihat kedua tungkai Chanyeol yang membengkak._

Dan hari itu, Chanyeol harus puas mendapatkan siraman rohani sampai-sampai telinganya memerah dan lagi-lagi ia harus menangis sambil meminta maaf pada kedua orang itu karena _moodswing_-nya yang tiba-tiba kambuh. Tidak sampai di situ saja, keesokan harinya, terjadilah hari penderitaan itu baginya yang berakhir dengan menangisnya seorang Park Chanyeol

Dan sekarang, di hari minggu pagi yang cerah, meskipun, jarum jam belum menunjukkan pukul delapan, lagi-lagi ia merasa gelisah dan ingin melampiaskannya dengan berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyelinap keluar tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang rumah dan ancaman mengerikan yang membayanginya. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa berjalan dari kamar barunya menuju ke segala penjuru rumah yang bisa ia jangkau, karena lantai dua rumah itu sudah menjadi daerah terlarang baginya. Sepasang mata di dapur pun tak luput melihat kegelisahan _namja_ itu.

" Ya, Park Chanyeol! Berhenti atau aku akan mengikatmu di tempat tidurmu lagi!" ancam _yeoja_ itu dari dapur. Seketika saja Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Paman Lee yang sedang asyik menonton siaran berita pagi ini di ruang keluarga.

" Bagaimana kalau kita sekeluarga berjalan-jalan ke Homigot? Bukankah kau belum pernah mengunjunginya, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Paman Lee. Chanyeol pun kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias layaknya seorang anak yang berumur lima tahun untuk pertama kalinya diajak bertamasya oleh orang tuanya.

" Tidak bisa, _appa_! Dia harus beristirahat total untuk menyembuhkan bengkak di kakinya! Suruh siapa ia memforsirnya unruk berjalan-jalan!" omel Eunhyuk dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua tentunya dengan suaranya yang melengking tajam.

" Ya! Lee Eunhyuk! Tidak sopan sekali kau berbicara dengan berteriak seperti itu pada _appa_-mu! Turun kau _saekki_-ya!" balas Paman Lee dengan suara yang tak kalah kerasnya. Sepertinya keluarga itu tidak akan mungkin kehilangan jejak mereka masing-masing di tengah hutan dengan kerasnya suara yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk mencari jejak masing-masing dan berkumpul kembali. Dan tak lama kemudian, seorang _namja_ muncul dan berkacak pinggang di hadapan mereka sambil memelototi kedua _namja_ yang sedang duduk di sofa itu.

" Tidak boleh! Tidak! Tidak!" kata _namja_ itu lagi.

" Sepertinya idemu bagus juga, _yeobo-ah_! Sudah lama kita tidak berjalan-jalan keluar bersama. Biarkan Chanyeol menghirup udara luar sekali-kali, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau tidak lihat betapa terkurungnya ia di rumah sampai-sampai ia berkeliaran seperti itu. Lagipula apa salahnya? Kau masih bisa mengawasinya agar tidak terlalu banyak berjalan," nasehat Bibi Lee pada anak tunggalnya itu. Dan mendengar bujukan dari _eomma_-nya itu, Eunhyuk pun luluh dan mengiyakan permintaan kedua orang tuanya itu dan segera menyuruh anak dan suaminya untuk bersiap-siap dengan piknik pertama mereka sebagai keluarga itu. Karena sekarang, Chanyeol adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Namun, ikatan batin yang tercipta di antara mereka semua sudah selayaknya seperti sebuah keluarga.

Dan begitulah negosiasi pagi itu berjalan. Tak sampai, lima belas menit keluarga besar itupun sampai di _Homigot Sunrise Plaza_. Chanyeol pun bisa melihat sebuah tangan besar menjulang dari dalam laut ke arah langit yang menjadi ciri khas dan kebanggaan dari Homigot. Perempuan di keluarga Lee pun kemudian disibukkan dengan omelan mereka yang ditujukan kepada empat orang manusia yang mereka anggap merepotkan itu. Paman Lee, Donghae, Donghyuk, dan tak lupa Chanyeol. Jadilah sepagian mereka bersantai-santai di pantai yang indah itu.

Saat hari menjelang siang, mata Chanyeol kemudian menangkap dua sosok tinggi yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang di masa lalunya. Ia berjalan cepat, secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengejar dua sosok yang mirip dengan tokoh masa lalunya itu. Ketika ia tepat berada di belakang kedua orang itu, " _Jogiyo_, bisakah aku bertanya pada kalian." Mendegar kata-kata diucapkan dari belakang mereka, kedua sosok tinggi yang lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol itupun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat kedua wajah itu memang terasa familiar untuk Chanyeol, tak lama kemudian, wajah kaget Chanyeol tergantikan oleh wajah bahagia dengan senyum yang lebarnya memenuhi wajah manis Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol-ah? Kau kah itu?" tanya _namja_ berwajah manis itu ketika melihat senyum khas dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan, Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat melihat salah satu dari kedua orang itu mengenalinya.

" Woobin-hyung, Jongsuk-hyung, _orenmaniyeyo_!" serunya gembira.

" Jongsuk-ah, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal makhluk alien ini?"

" Bin-hyung, kau tega sekali menyebutku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Ku kira kau akan berhenti setelah melihat wajah tampanku setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Tapi kau malah menyebutku alien lagi!" gerutu Chanyeol lengkap dengan kerucutan di bibir _kissable_-nya itu. Woobin kemudian, mencubit pipi Chanyeol yang menggembung itu dengan keras dan membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

" Bin-ah, hentikan itu. Kau tidak lihat dia sudah akan menangis?" tunjuk Jongsuk pada Chanyeol yang air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Woobin pun melepaskan cubitannya sesuai dengan yang Jongsuk perintahkan.

" Aku tentu saja mengenalnya, dia _hoobae_-ku di kampus yang sama. Dialah _hoobae_ jenius yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, Bin-ah," katanya sambil menyentil dahi Chanyeol dengan keras. Dan lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Chanyeol hari ini karena pipi, hidung, dan dahinya menjadi korban kekejaman para kakak kelasnya itu.

" MWO?! Kau berkuliah di SNU, Channie-ah? Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sejenius itu untuk masuk ke sana. Tak kusangkan otakmu itu lebih jenius dari masa SMA," seru Woobin kaget pada namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

" Kau meremehkanku, Bin-hyung!" balas Chanyeol.

" Lalu, bagaimana kau mengenal bocah tengil ini, Bin-ah?" tanya balik Jongsuk pada Woobin dan mendapatkan protes dari Chanyeol karena ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan bocah tengil.

" Dulu aku _soonbae_ bocah itu di masa SMP dan SMA, dan dulu dia adalah tetangga depan rumahku sebelum akhirnya aku pindah ke tempat ini. Tak kusangka kau punya hubungan juga dengan bocah kecil ini." Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun bercerita-cerita mengenai masa lalu mereka yang menyenangkan. Namun, pertanyaan besar menggantung di kepala kedua _namja_ yang pernah menjadi _soonbae_ Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol hamil seperti itu? Dan siapa pasangannya? Namun, mereka tidak menyinggungnya setelah mereka mendapatkan sebuah tatapan penuh air mata ketika mereka mencoba untuk bercanda tetang itu.

Tanpa terasa, matahari mulai menempati posisinya di puncak langit dan keluarga Lee pun bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah berpamitan serta bertukar nomor ponsel dan e-mail, Chanyeol pun meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk kembali ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Lee, Chanyeol pun membaringkan punggungnya yang lelah di sofa panjang yang ada di depan televisi. Dan tanpa sadar, ia pun tertidur. Seulas senyum terlukiskan di bibir menawannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, senyuman itu tergantikan oleh raut sedih di wajah manis Chanyeol.

" Kris-hyung, _bogosshippeo_..."

**Seoul, 22:37 KST**

Kris berjalan memencet kode masuk apartemennya dan dengan langkah gotai ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen yang sudah ia tempati semenjak kepindahannya ke pindahannya ke Seoul untuk menggantikan Mama-nya mengurus perusahaan yang ditinggalkan oleh Baba-nya di Seoul. Semenjak menghilangnya sekertaris yang paling bisa ia andalkan sembilan minggu yang lalu dengan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat pengunduran dirinya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya meninggalkan sebuah surat pernyataan pengunduran diri tertulis yang ia kirim melalui pos dan sebuah surat elektronik atau e-mail yang ia dapatkan pagi hari ketika Chanyeol mulai menghilang dari kantor itu, pekerjaan seperti datang silih berganti tanpa ada jeda waktu untuk istirahat sedikitpun. Ia juga tidak lagi bisa menghubungi nomor telepon Chanyeol. Dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia menerima balasan dari sekian banyak e-mail yang ia tujukan pada _namja_ itu. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

Ia bukannya tidak bisa menangani sendiri semua laporan yang harus ia urus. Karena toh pada akhirnya pekerjaan yang Chanyeol lakukan pada akhirnya memang diberikan padanya untuk diperiksa ulang. Namun, entah sejak kapan ia mulai benar-benar terbantu dengan adanya sekertaris yang selalu siap sedia itu membantunya itu. Sejak lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu mungkin, pikirnya sambil menduduki sofa nyama berwarna putih yang ada di ruang tamu apartemenya itu.

Lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu, seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi hampir menyamai dirinya itu datang dengan sebuah senyum manis dan memperkenalkan diri padanya dengan kepala bagian perekrutan karyawan berada di sampingnya. Kepala bagian itu menjelaskan kalau ia adalah salah satu lulusan terbaik dari universitas terbaik yang ada di Seoul. _Namja_ itu juga pernah bekerja sebagai salah satu tim kreatif sebuah perusahaan yang menjadi salah satu cabang perusahaan Wu. Dan karena prestasi kerja yang dinilai baik itulah akhirnya ia ditarik ke dalam kantor pusat Wu _corporation_ di Seoul. Dan tentu saja _namja_ itu dengan segera menunjukkan kemampuan bekerjanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu ia bekerja di sana dan kemampuannya itu menimbulkan banyak decakan kagum dari karyawan-karyawan senior yang ada di kantor itu. Dan dalam waktu satu minggu itu pulalah para karyawan mulai akrab dengannya tak terkecuali Kris.

Awal perkenalan mereka dan prestasi kerja Chanyeol yang baik membuatnya semakin dekat dengan namja yang 6 tahun lebih muda dari pada dirinya itu. Ditambah lagi posisi Chanyeol sebagai seorang sekertaris Direktur yang bekerja di bawahnya secara langsung. Mau tidak mau ia harus bisa bekerja sama dengan _namja_ itu. Dan lama-kelamaan ia pun menganggap Chanyeol sebagai seorang adik manis dan penurut yang tidak ia dapatkan dari Tao yang kerjanya hanya mengganggunya dan selalu bersikap manja padanya. Masa itu, ia pun sering menceritakan perihal hubungannya dengan tunangannya (hasil dari perjodohan orang tua mereka) yang bisa dibilang seperti sepasang kekasih. Ya, pertunangan yang diadakan oleh orang tua mereka membuat Wu Yi Fan dan Song Qian menjalin hubungan layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya sehingga saat itu, bisa dibilang ia merasa bersyukur Mama-nya menjodohkannya dengan _yeoja_ itu.

Namun, entah karena apa mendadak hubungan mereka mulai menjauh sejak kedatangan Chanyeol di kantornya. Ia tidak bisa menuduh Vic telah memiliki kekasih lainnya. Karena status Vic yang hampir sama dengannya sebagai seorang CEO perusahaan _fashion_ membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berkencan di belakangnya. Dan tepat, setelah mereka setahun berpacaran sekaligus bertunangan, Vic mendadak memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Dan tiga hari kemudian, tanpa kabar kepada siapapun ia melarikan diri ke New York dengan alasan untuk belajar _fashion_ lebih dalam. Beruntung, sekertaris Vic, Luna memberitahukan hal itu kepada Kris dan kedua orang tua Vic di Guangzhou. Ia akhirnya menemukan _yeoja _itu sesaat sebelum _boarding_ pesawat yang akan membawanya ke New York, dan sebagai kata perpisahannya, ia mengatakan sebuah hal yang membuat Kris harus berpikir keras, sampai saat ini pun ia masih belum bisa menemukan arti dari perkataan _yeoja_ itu.

" Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan antara aku dan _gege_ bukan karena aku sudah mempunyai orang lain untuk menggantikan posisi _gege_ di hatiku. Tapi, ada orang lain yang lebih pantas dariku untuk mendampingi _gege_. Aku tahu hal ini karena aku bisa melihat kalau kalian berdua memang di takdirkan untuk bersama. Dia begitu menyayangi dan mencintai _gege_ tanpa meminta imbalan apapun dan _gege_ akan selalu memberikan apa yang ia minta tanpa pikir panjang."

...

" Dan lagi, meskipun kita sudah berhubungan selama satu tahun, kau masih sering bersikap dingin apalagi tersenyum padaku. Namun, padanya, kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan sikap dinginmu dan lagi, matamu selalu memandangnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kau pun benar-benar menjadi _namja_ yang tak pernah kukenal sebelumnya."

...

" Aku tahu _gege_ menyayangiku, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan cintamu. Dan aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan perasaannya padamu. Untuk itulah aku mundur dari hubungan ini. Karena aku mendambakan seorang pasangan yang mencintaiku dan rela menyerahkan segalanya untukku meskipun, seandainya aku memintanya untuk menyerahkan dunia ini untukku. Bukan seorang pasangan yang berkata "aku cinta padamu" namun, hati dan pikirannya bukan untukku. Dengan ini hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir. Meskipun aku tetap berharap kita bisa menjaga hubungan pertemanan di antara kita."

...

" Ah, dan satu lagi, orang itu berada terlalu dekat denganmun. Tapi, _gege_ terlalu naif untuk mengetahuinya meskipun ia berada sangat dekat denganmu. Dan _gege_ tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya sampai ia benar-benar hilang darimu dan. Kau tahu ungkapan ini? _' Kau tidak akan pernah mengetahui betapa berharganya sesuatu atau seseorang untukmu sampai kau merasakan kehilangan. Kau juga tidak akan mengerti rasa kehilangan dan kekosongan sampai sesuatu atau seseorang yang berharga untukmu lepas dari genggamanmu'_ aku mengutip kata-kata itu dari novel yang paling bisa membuat hatiku tergerak dan aku merasa saat inilah aku bisa merasakan arti kata itu."

Ia bisa merasakannya, ia merasa kehilangan, tapi ia tidak tahu, apa yang menyebabkannya merasa kehilangan seperti itu. Ia bodoh, tentu saja tidak! Tapi, sekarang ia tahu kalau ia bodoh dalam hal perasaan. Ia menyadari itu sekarang.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih pada perabotannya itu. Ia pun mendapati seorang _yeoja_ yang baru satu bulan ia nikahi itu sedang menyisir rambutnya lengkap dengan pakaian tidurnya. Wajahnya sungguh menawan dengan rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan tergerai dengan indah. Mungkin kedua hal fisik itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berkencan dengannya beberapa bulan setelah Vic mencampakkannya. Ia pun tersenyum ketika _yeoja_ itu mendongak dan menatapnya ketika _yeoja_ itu menyadari kalau ia sudah berada di rumah.

" Kau tidak mengucapkan salam seperti biasanya _oppa_. Sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadarimu sudah pulang." _Yeoja _itupun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berdiri di hadapan _namja_ itu dan tanpa sadar tangan Kris terulur untuk menyentuh perut istrinya yang terlihat membuncit di usia kehamilannya yang kelima itu dan mengelusnya dengan sayang. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum melihatnya dan menaruh telapak tangannya yang mungil di atas telapak tangan besar milik Kris.

Setelah adegan manis itu, _yeoja_ itupun membantu Kris untuk melepas jas dan dasinya serta kemeja putihnya. Seperti kegiatan seorang istri pada umumnya untuk membantu suaminya.

" Aku terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan di kantor, Sica-ah. Entah bagaimana, rasanya semua pekerjaan menjadi lebih berat setelah Chanyeol menghilang dan digantikan oleh anak baru itu," jawab Kris dengan suara parau yang menandakan kalau ia benar-benar lelah. Senyum manis yang terpasan di bibir _yeoja_ itu memudar dan digantikan oleh _frown_ yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya dan kerutan tajam di dahinya menandakan kalau ia benar-benar tidak suka suaminya itu mengingatkannya lagi akan bocah yang menjadi satu-satunya ancaman bagi posisinya itu. Beruntung, Kris tidak melihatnya karena posisinya yang membelakangi _yeoja_ itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, sepasang manusia itu telah menghuni kasur berukuran _King size_ yang ada di kamar milik mereka berdua. Jessica tidur dengan punggung membelakangi Kris yang saat ini sedang dalam posisi terlentang. Dan tak lama kemudian hembusan nafas Kris mulai teratur menandakan kalau ia sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya akibat kelelahan. _Yeoja_ itu berusaha untuk tidur selama beberapa saat namun, matanya belum mau untuk diajak berkompromi. Dan di tengah usahanya itulah ia mendengar suaminya berulang-ulang kali memanggil nama seseorang yang keberadaannya sangat membuatnya muak.

" Chanyeol-ah... Chanyeol-ah... Chanyeol, _neon ediesseo_..."

Wajah _yeoja_ itupun berkerut menahan kemarahan namun, sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai tajam menghiasi bibir tipisnya yang menawan itu.

" _You want the game_? _But you won't start it_. _Then I'll bring the game and your doom_."

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**A/N: yak author kembali lagi dengan chapter 9-nya. Oh, ya maaf atas kesalahan author di chap sebelumnya yang nulis kalau kemarin itu chapter 9 dan bagian inilah yang bener-bener chapter 9. Mianhaeyo... Oh, iya author juga minta maaf atas beberapa salah penulisan di bagian review... *bow* **

**Buat yang sudah mengharapkan cerita ini update cepet, ini author kabulin permintaannya dengan update lumayan cepet *cling* **

**Dan untuk yang ngebet pengen tahu siapa anaknya yeol, tuh diatas udah disebut inisialnya hahahaha... **

**untuk yang pengen kris menderita, tunggu aja, yang diatas itu permulaannya muehehehehe *digorok chan* **

**Oh, dan siapa kakak sepupu baekkie, tuh diatas udah ada tokoh baru muncul, nah salah satu dari mereka lah yang bakal author jadiin kakak sepupunya Baekkie...  
**

**Thanks to: rizqibilla, .96, Dragonius Meidi Lee, sayakanoicinoe, .7, BlueKim, park in, guest, Lulu Auren, ayumKim, Yulika19343382, AQuariisBlue, Anonymous, Misyel, realyounges529, enchris.727**

**Maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu review dari readers tercintah! soalnya tangan author pegel banget setelah ngetik 2000 words nggak berhenti. hahahaha... Makasiiih banget udah di kasih komen dan review nya di ff ini hehehehe... jangan berhenti kasih review yaaa ^^ Dan jangan lupa untuk semua readers di luar sana untuk meninggalkan jejaknya di ff ini yaaa...**

**Regards,**


	11. Chapter Interlude

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**

**Interlude**

Matahari telah terbit dan telah memancarkan sinarnya dengan penuh kebanggaan di langit timur. Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat cerah meskipun suhu udara di luar sana masihlah tergolong sejuk di hari-hari yang mulai mendekati musim panas ini. Dan keadaan itu membuat banyak orang nyaman untuk melakukan aktifitasnya di luar rumah untuk bekerja dan berolahraga ataupun hanya sekedar untuk membereskan kebun-kebun mereka yang sepanjang musim dingin lalu tidak terawat dan dibiarkan begitu saja terendam oleh tumpukan salju musim dingin atau mungkin untuk merawat kebun yang sudah mereka bersihkan di awal musim semi lalu. Tidak terkecuali dengan keluarga Lee yang tinggal di Pohang, Korea Selatan. Keluarga yang tinggal berdekatan dengan salah satu obyek wisata terkenal di Korea Selatan, Guryangpo, sebuah pantai yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan akan pemandangan _sunrise_-nya.

Seorang _yeoja_ yang sudah berusia lanjut duduk di pekarangan rumah mereka yang sudah terawat dan ditumbuhi oleh berbagai jenis bunga, beralaskan sebuah kursi kecil dan alat-alat berkebun berserakahan di sekitar _yeoja_ tua tersebut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda lain yang mengatakan ada orang di dalam rumah yang sudah ia tinggali sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun silam tersebut. Anak serta anak menantunya tentu saja sedang berada di kantor mereka masing-masing, mengingat hari ini adalah hari kerja normal bagi para pekerja. Sedangkan anak tunggal mereka atau cucu satu-satunya _yeoja_ tua itu sedang bersekolah di sebuah sekolah dasar lokal yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan rumah mereka. Sedangkan suami dan satu orang _namja_ yang sudah tiga bulan ini tinggal di rumah keluarga Lee sedang mengunjungi dan membantu pekerjaan yang ada di peternakan kuda dan sapi milik keluarga mereka yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Berbicara tentang _namja_ yang sudah tiga bulan ini tinggal di rumahnya, sempat _yeoja_ itu sedikit pusing mengingatnya. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar tak habis pikir melihat tingkah _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri itu yang tidak bisa untuk sejenak saja menghabiskan waktunya berada di dalam rumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah pasti sangat lelah itu. Pasalnya, saat ini ia sedang mengandung dan usia kandungannya sudah mencapai bulan yang ketujuh dengan sepasang anak laki-laki berada di dalam perutnya yang terlihat sangat besar itu. Dan hal yang membuatnya semakin pusing adalah hasil pemeriksaan dokter yang menganggap meskipun kandungan dari _namja_ itu sehat-sehat saja, tetapi, tidak dengan kondisi fisik dan mental _namja_ itu.

Dokter yang menangani _namja_ itu mengatakan kalau kondisi fisiknya harus terus dipantau dengan ketat karena mendadak saja ditemukan beberapa kelemahan di dalam tubuhnya yang sebenarnya sudah ia derita semenjak ia kecil. Dan sebenarnya sudah mendapatkan penanganan dan hampir dikatakan tidak lagi membebani tubuhnya. Hanya saja karena kehamilan yang menguras banyak tenaganya, mendadak saja bibit-bibit kelemahan di dalam tubuh _namja_ itu mulai mucul kembali. Sebut saja flek paru-paru yang sangat sering dialami oleh bayi yang baru lahir, kemudian, penyakit asma sebagai akibat dari flek paru-paru yang ia alami itu. Kedua penyakit itulah yang kemudian membayangi _namja_ itu sewaktu-waktu saja ia melemah dan pengawasan mereka melengah.

Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi mental _namja_ itu yang sedikit banyak terlihat oleh dokter rumah sakit yang menjadi rekan kerja anaknya itu dan anaknya, Eunhyuk, yang berprofesi sebagai psikiater di rumah sakit yang sama. _Namja_ itu, meskipun tidak menampilkan secara jelas kondisi pikirannya tetapi, mereka bisa melihat kalau kehamilannya ini menimbulkan sebuah depresi yang cukup berat. Dengan lagi, ia harus menanggungnya seorang diri dan _yeoja_ itu yakin, tidak ada orang selain keluarga mereka dan teman-teman yang baru saja _namja_ itu temukan setelah sekian lama ia tidak bertemu dengan mereka, yang mengetahui perihal kehamilannya itu.

Bahkan iya hampir sepenuhnya yakin, kalau tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui bagaimana bisa _namja_ itu mengandung dan siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab akan keadaannya itu. Tidak dengan keluarganya dan tidak juga dengan orang yang sudah _namja_ itu anggap sebagai _hyung_-nya. Hal itulah yang kemudian membuat penyakit masa kecilnya bisa mendadak muncul kembali seperti itu. Dan ia juga sangat yakin, kalau masalah sebenarnya terletak pada pengakuan ayah kedua bayi laki-laki yang saat ini masih ia kandung itu. Bibi Lee dan Eunhyuk yang saat itu mengantarkan Chanyeol, membeberkan semua kegiatan yang Chanyeol lakukan termasuk dengan kegelisahan yang sering melandanya ketika Chanyeol tidak bersama dengan mereka.

Dokter sahabat Eunhyuk itupun menjelaskan kalau kondisi mental Chanyeol yang terbebani itulah yang membuatnya sering merasa gelisah dan menyarankan untuk menuruti keinginannya untuk melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah meskipun harus dalam pengawasan karena bengkak di kakinya yang sebenarnya sangat normal untuk orang-orang yang sedang mengandung. Untuk itulah kali ini ia mengizinkan bocah itu untuk menghabiskan waktunya di peternakan di bawah pengawasan suaminya dan membawanya kembali pada jam makan siang nanti dan kalau perlu ia bisa menyeret _namja_ itu jika ia membandel.

_Yeoja_ itu menghela nafas panjang memikirkan kekeras-kepalaan _namja_ berumur 27 tahun itu. Ia kemudian mencopot sarung tangan yang sudah sepenuhnya tertutup oleh tanah dan campuran entah-apa-itu yang berada di tanah dan menjatuhkannya tepat di samping kursi kecil yang ia gunakan untuk duduk sembari bekerja di kebun rumahnya itu. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk ke rumahnya untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk meredakan dahaganya karena berjam-jam bekerja di bawah sinar matahari yang tidak panasnya belum terlalu menyengat.

Baru saja ia akan kembali ke kebun yang terletak memanjang dari samping rumahnya menuju ke belakan rumahnya itu untuk menyelesaikan sisa tanaman pengganggu yang mulai tumbuh dengan subur di kebun tersayangnya itu, terdengar suara bel gerbang depan rumahnya yang ditekan. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghampiri _intercom_ yang tersambung dengan kamera yang ada di depan gerbang rumahnya. Terlihat sepasang _namja_ berdiri dengan gugupnya di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarganya.

" Ya, dengan rumah keluarga Lee. Saya adalah pemilik rumah ini. Ada perlu apa anda sekalian mengunjungi rumah kami?" tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan sopan di _intercom_, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan nada suaranya yang ia gunakan sehari-hari.

" Ah, maafkan kedatangan kami yang tidak terduga kali ini, nyonya Lee. Kami berdua sedang mencari seseorang yang menurut informasi yang kami peroleh tinggal di rumah ini semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu," jawab _namja_ yang lebih pendek dari pada yang satunya lagi itu.

" Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kalau Park Chanyeol tinggal di rumah ini? Dan kalau boleh tahu lagi, siapa kalian dan ada urusan apa dengan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Bibi Lee dengan hati-hati mengingat ia tidak tahu siapa dua _namja_ yang berada di depan gerbangnya dan apa niat mereka mencari Chanyeol, _namja_ yang sudah tiga bulan belakangan ini ia rawat sebagai anak bungsunya.

" _Jwisonghamnida_, nyonya Lee. Saya dan suami saya adalah sahabat lama dari Park Chanyeol. Kami mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol-_hyung_ dari tetangga lamanya yaitu Kim Woobin," jelas _namja_ itu pada Bibi Lee. Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu gerbang itupun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Bibi Lee berdiri di baliknya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_, Nyonya Lee."

" Tidak perlu seformal itu kalian berdua. Chanyeol memang sudah tiga bulan tinggal di rumah kami. Tapi, sayangnya hari ini Chanyeol sedang berada di peternakan milik kami. Apakah kalian ingin menunggunya di dalam atau menyusul Chanyeol ke peternakan?" tawar Bibi Lee pada kedua tamunya itu. Kedua _namja_ itu terlihat berpikir sebentar.

" Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjamin jam berapa bocah bandel itu akan kembali. Biasanya suamiku akan menyeretnya pulang jika sudah mendekati jam makan siang," tambah Bibi Lee.

" Baiklah, kalau tidak keberatan, bolehkah kami bertanya dimana letak peternakan milik keluarga ahjummha?" tanya lelaki yang lebih pendek dari pada yang satunya, ia memiliki mata yang sangat bulat dengan bagian putih yang lebih besar ketimbang pupil matanya. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan meskipun statusnya sebagai seorang _namja_, tetapi, bukankah kata menggemaskan bisa diberikan kepada siapa saja tidak hanya untuk _yeoja_, bukan?

" Peternakan kami tidak jauh dari rumah ini, cukup berjalan sekitar lima ratus meter mengikuti jalan lurus ini, setelah melewati jembatan kecil akan terlihat sebuah padang ruput yang cukup luas. Disitulah peternakan kami berada," jelas Bibi Lee sambil menunjukkan arah jalan pada dua orang tamunya itu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kami segera mencarinya." Dengan itu kedua _namja_ itu menghilang dari hadapan Bibi Lee dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup lambat, mengingat jalan yang mereka lewati bukanlah jalan raya.

x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebarnya sampai-sampai orang luar bisa menghitung satu-persatu gigi putihnya yang terpampang dengan jelas itu. _Mood_-nya benar-benar sedang sangat baik saat itu, karena, orang-orang yang ada di rumah keluarga Lee mengijinkannya untuk membantu sedikit pekerjaan yang ada di peternakan milik mereka itu. Mendadak saja, penyakit gelisahnya itu kambuh setelah sempat beberapa hari menghilang dengan kedatangan kedua _sunbae_ yang ia temukan di kota tempat keluarga Lee ini tinggal, Pohang. Selama beberap hari, kedua _sunbae_-nya itu bergantian datang menjenguknya di rumah keluarga Lee dan bercerita banyak tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah ia lama tida bertemu dengan mereka.

Sesekali Woobin pun membawa Chanyeol untuk sekedar menghirup udara bebas di tempat-tempat yang menjadi _icon_ kota Pohang tentu saja selepas Woobin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya atau di hari libur bekerjanya. Dan tak jarang, ia membawa _namja_ yang sedang hamil tersebut untuk berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan harinya yang membosankan dengan menonton melodrama yang menjadi favorit Chanyeol semenjak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah di apartemen milik _namja_ yang sangat tampan itu. Woobin pun dengan senang hati membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menangis dan menginap di apartemennya setelah kelelahan akibat menangis dan menonton film dan drama-drama menyedihkan.

Bagi Woobin, Chanyeol bukanlah beban yang harus ia tanggung. Karena semenjak kelahiran bayi laki-laki yang dinamai Park Chanyeol itu, ia langsung menganggap sang _aegi_ yang sangat menggemaskan itu sebagai adiknya. Dan ia juga telah terbiasa menemani Chanyeol disaat kedua kakek-neneknya sedang berada di luar kota dan ibunya yang sedang bekerja di sebuah studio rekaman sebagai pengarang lagu. Woobin yang tidak memiliki seorang adik pun menjaga dan mengurus Chanyeol seperti adiknya sendiri ketika sang bayi dititipkan pada ibunya. Semenjak itupun Chanyeol terlihat sangat dekat dengan Woobin, dan ketika keluarganya harus pindah, ia mendapatkan kabar kalau setiap hari Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun dan terlihat sangat kesepian meskipun biasanya Chanyeol memang sedikit dijauhi oleh teman-teman sebayanya semenjak ia bersekolah.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya mengerti juga mengapa Jongsuk memilih untuk menyingkir dari hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul yang terkadang terasa menyesakkan. Jongsuk pernah mengalami sebuah kepahitan ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kekasih yang sudah mendampinginya hampir selama lebih dari tiga tahun dan lagi mereka akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan di akhir September kelabu di tahun itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu menghilang tanpa jejak dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan kenangan akan hari-hari bahagia yang mereka lewati bersama. Jongsuk pun sedikit menderita gangguan mental saat itu sehingga keluarganya pun terpaksa menjauhkannya dari hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul yang memberinya kenangan yang cukup buruk dan membawanya ke salah kerabat keluarganya di kota Pohang. Begitulah yang diceritakan Woobin padanya mengenai masa lalu Jongsuk yang hingga akhirnya membawa pemuda berwajah manis itu ke Pohang. Dan kemudian, membawa Woobin untuk bertemu dengan Jongsuk disaat Woobin sedang mendatangi _mansion_ milik kerabat Jongsuk untuk membahas proyek yang disponsori oleh kerabat dari Jongsuk.

Dan tak disangka ia menjadi akrab dengan Jongsuk karena usia mereka yang sepantaran. Woobin merasa tertarik pada _namja_ berwajah manis tersebut namun, sayangnya _namja_ itu tidak menyadari perasaan Woobin dan sebagian hatinya masih Jongsuk berikan untuk _yeojachingu_-nya yang sangat ia cintai. Sejujurnya, kesetiaan Jongsuk akan cintanya itulah yang membuat Woobin menaruh hati padanya. Tapi, Woobin tidak bisa memaksa _namja_ itu untuk melupakan _yeojachingu_ yang telah meninggalkannya itu.

Setelah beberapa kali mendesak Chanyeol, akhirnya Woobin pun mengetahui semua cerita masa lalu yang menjadi bayangan yang kapanpun siap untuk menghantuinya. Sepanjang malam ia menceritakan segalanya pada orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung_-nya sendiri itu. Tak jarang ia harus meminjam sandaran dari Woobin ketika ia harus menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami semenjak Woobin pergi meninggalkannya. Air matanya tak kunjung kering ketika ia akhirnya melepaskan segala kesedihannya denga menceritakan semuannya pada orang lain. Namun, sampai kapan pun rasa sesak dan kesedihan yang mendalam akan membekas dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Begitulah cara Chanyeol untuk mengurangi kegelisahannya, namun, semenjak beberapa ah, lebih tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu, Woobin harus meninggalkan Pohang untuk mengerjakan proyek yang berada di luar kota. Dan semenjak itulah Chanyeol kembali dihinggapi penyakit gelisahnya yang membuatnya tidak tahan untuk berada di rumah. Beruntung Bibi Lee sedikit berbaik hati mengizinkannya.

Lagi-lagi ia berhenti pada sebuah kandang yang berisikan _stallion_ berwarna hitam pekat yang ditakuti oleh seluruh pegawai di peternakan ini karena sifatnya yang cukup temperamental dan cenderung galak. Hanya ia saja yang diijinkan untuk mengelus surai panjang kuda itu dan sebagai imbalannya kuda itu akan mengendus perutnya yang semakin membesar itu. Dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol kewalahan karena salah satu dari mereka mendadak saja melakukan jungkir balik saking senangnya ia. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus-elus perutnya untuk menenangkan polah salah satu anaknya itu. Ia pun juga jadi berpikir kalau mungkin salah satu anaknya itu akan bisa akrab dengan kuda ini melihat interaksi di antara keduanya.

Tiba-tiba saja kuda itu meliar dan beruntung Chanyeol tidak sedang berada di dalam kandang _stallion_ itu. Ia bisa mendengar sepasang suara langkah kaki dari belakangnya. Ia pun menemukan kedua orang yang sangat ia rindukan selain Woobin-_hyung _ ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Bola matanya pun semakin terlihat besar dengan kekagetannya itu.

" Kau tidak banyak berubah, Chanyeol-ah.

" Kyungsoo... Jongin..."

" Jangan bilang kau bahkan melupakan wajah kami, Park Dobi?" tanya _namja_ yang lebih tinggi daripada _namja_ lainnya yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol. Kulitnya terlihat sedikit lebih gelap daripada kulit orang Korea pada umumnya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat _namja_ berkulit layaknya orang yang hidup di daerah tropis itu dipanggil dengan julukan _Kkamjjong_ atau _Blackjjong_ semasa mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama dan atasnya. Ya, dia adalah Kim Jongin, salah satu orang yang sangat dekat semasa Chanyeol bersekolah. Mereka berdua selalu saja ditempatkan di kelas yang sama semenjak tahun pertama di _Junior High School_ mereka.

Chanyeol adalah mentor yang mengajarinya matematika atas permintaan _saem_-nya saat mendekati waktu ulangan pertengahan semester pertama di tingkat _Junior High School_-nya, setelah _ssaem_-nya putus asa bagaimana ia harus membuat _namja_ tampan yang memiliki banyak _fans_ ini lulus dalam standar nilai matematika. Dan selang beberapa hari kemudian, Kai menolong Chanyeol yang menjadi korban pem-_bully_-an dari anak-anak populer. Chanyeol yang saat itu terkurung di dalam toilet yang berada di belakang aula, tempat yang jarang didatangi oleh murid-murid, ditolong oleh Kai yang kebetulan saja sedang bersantai sepulang sekolah di belakang gedung itu. Kai juga meminjamkan baju olahraganya pada Chanyeol yang bajunya basah dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Itulah cerita yang mengawali kisah pertemanan diantara Kai atau Jongin dengan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan _namja_ yang berada di sebelahnya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dia adalah orang yang mencetuskan panggilan _girraffe_ padanya karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat mencolok. Namun, berkat perbedaan tinggi badan merekalah yang membuat keduanya bisa bertemu dan berteman seperti sekarang ini. Hari pertama masuk di sekolah menengah atas mereka, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bertabrakan dan saat itu juga mereka secara refleks saling melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain sambil berlalu. Mereka pun bertemu kembali ketika mereka harus melihat pembagian kelas mereka di papan pengunguman sekolah yang ada di depan aula sekolah menengah atas mereka. Karena tinggi badan yang tidak memadai, membuat Kyungsoo harus berdesak-desakan dengan murid lain. Namun, ia harus berjuang diantara berpuluh-puluh murid dalam waktu bersamaan, alhasil nyaris saja ia terinjak-injak oleh gerombolan murid yang ganas itu, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menariknya dari kerumunan itu dengan tangan panjangnya.

Mereka berduapun saling meminta maaf dan Chanyeol akhirnya membantu Kyungsoo untuk melihat pembagian kelas mereka. Dengan memanfaatkan tinggi badan yang lebih daripada yang lain, membuatnya lebih mudah dalam melakukannya. Ternyata, mereka berdua berada di kelas yang sama dan itulah yang membuat hubungan pertemanan tercipta di antara Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Kai. Karena tentu saja tradisi tiap tahun Chanyeol sekelas bersama Jongin adalah tradisi yang tidak bisa terpatahkan.

" Kau lupa pada wajah tampanku ini, Park Dobi? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa mengenaliku karena wajahku yang semakin tampan ini?" ejek Kai pada Chanyeol dari jarak yang cukup dekat dengan _namja_ tinggi menjulang itu. Park Dobi, itu adalah panggilan khusus yang diberikan Kai untuk Chanyeol.

" Wajahmu menjadi lebih tampan? Itu hanya ada di dalam mimpimu, _Black Kid_! Yang ada kulitmu itu semakin terbakar saja dari terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu, _Kkamjjong_! Kau semakin lama semakin terlihat mirip dengan arang, _Kkamjjong_," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. Mereka berdua pun berpelukan melepas rindu setelah sekian lama mereka tidak saling menghubungi ataupun bertemu. Pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah sehari sebelum masa orientasi kuliah mereka di mulai. Karena memang universitas mereka yang berbeda dan terpisahkan oleh lautan. Jongin mengambil sekolah kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo, Jepang. Sedangkan Chanyeol, bersekolah di Seoul National University (SNU) di bidang bisnis dan manajemen. Sementara itu Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat itu saling melepas rindu. Kyungsoo memang tidak meninggalkan tanah Korea, tetapi, kampus yang terletak di Busan membuat mereka juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan keduanya semasa kuliah.

Kyungsoo yang masih larut dalam pikirannya pun tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan kepadanya oleh _namja_ yang terpaut beberapa belas centimeter tingginya dari dirinya. Kyungsoo pun kemudian tersadar dari kekagetannya dan balas memeluk Chanyeol.

" Kami benar-benar merindukanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Empat tahun yang lalu, ketika kami berkunjung ke Seoul, kami mendatangi rumahmu. Namun, tidak terlihat siapapun berada di rumahmu. Dan kami bertemu dengan Woobin-_hyung_ di salah satu sudut Seoul dan mengatakan kalau kau tidak lagi tinggal di rumah itu sama seperti Bin-_hyung_ yang hanya berkunjung ke Seoul saat itu. Dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu, Bin-_hyung_ mengabarkan pada kami kalau dia menemukanmu di Pohang. Bagaimana bisa kau ada di tempat ini, yeol-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada _namja_ yang sama-sama bermata besar itu.

" Ceritanya panjang, _yedeul-ah_. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian untuk saat ini," balas Chanyeol sambil tersebyum kecut. Kedua temannya itu hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan prihatin dan sedih. Melihat perubahan teman mereka yang saat ini berada di hadapan mereka. _Namja_ yang dulu mereka kenal sebagai _happy virus_ bila berada di sekitar mereka, sekarang ini tersenyum sedih dan tidak ada lagi cengiran konyol teman mereka yang satu ini.

" Mungkin kalian perlu menyogokku dengan _blueberry smoothie_ atau _banana smoothie_ juga bisa, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Bin-_hyung_ ketika memaksaku bercerita," tambah Chanyeol dengan banyolannya untuk menghindari suasana yang menyesakkan jika mereka hanya diam saja.

" Astaga, kau masih juga menyukai buah yang satu itu? Aku rasa julukan monyet raksasa yang diberikan padamu semasa SMA belum menghilang juga," ejek Kai untuk mencairkan suasana.

" Ya! _Kkamjjong_ sialan!" balas Chanyeol. Dan sepanjang siang itu, mereka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercanda dan mengenang masa-masa menyenangkan mereka ketika duduk di bangku sekolah sampai akhirnya ia harus ditarik secara paksa oleh Paman Lee untuk segera kembali ke rumah dan menyantap makan siang. Kedua orang itupun juga ikut ditarik oleh Paman Lee atas perintah sang Nyonya Besar untuk makan siang bersama.

Sempat kedua orang itu menanyakan keadaan kandungan Chanyeol, namun, mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi karena mereka berdua tidak menginginkan senyum bahagia yang terpancar di wajah Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang menurut mereka sensitif itu. Lagipula, bukankah Chanyeol sudah memberi _hint_ yang jelas pada mereka kalau _sunbae_ mereka semasa sekolah telah mengetahui seluruh cerita mengenai masa lalu Chanyeol yang tidak mereka ketahui itu. Menurut mereka, akan lebih aman kalau mereka menanyakannya pada Woobin ketimbang pada Chanyeol sendiri.

Malam pun menjelang, suasana rumah keluarga Lee pun semakin ramai dengan kembalinya pasangan EunHae dari pekerjaan mereka dan Donghyuk dari sekolahnya. Bibi Lee dan Eunhyuk sangat senang dengan kedatangan _namja_ bermata besar itu, karena ternyata Kyungsoo memiliki kebiasaan yang mirip dengan mereka berdua yakni, mengomeli pasangan mereka, mengomeli satu _namja_ yeng bertingkah layaknya anak berumur enam tahun, Chanyeol, dan tentu saja hobi mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu di dapur untuk memasak.

Interaksi antara Kai dan Donghyuk yang sama-sama menyukai _dance_ pun membuat banyak orang yang berada di dalam rumah itu terpesona akan keduannya. Namun, hal itu berubah dengan teriakan dan tawa histeris ketika Donghae menarikan salah satu tarian _gag_ yang sering mereka lihat di televisi.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika suasana rumah itu kembali tenang, Donghyuk pun tertidur di pangkuan Kai dengan nyamannya. Dan berkali-kali kepala Chanyeol harus terantuk oleh sofa atau sesekali dengan dinding yang padat dan keras. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun segera pamit kepada keluarga itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju daerah Buk-gu, Pohang yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Lee untuk mengunjungi kerabat mereka. Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol melepas kepergian mereka, namun, setelah mereka berjanji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keesokan harinya, akhirnya Chanyeol pun tersenyum kembali.

* * *

**A/N: Yak, seperti biasanya author datang membawa update-an buat cerita author yang satu ini. Tapi, untuk kali ini author nggak nge-update chapter lanjutan seperti yang sebenernya di rencanain. Chapter di atas emang waktunya lanjut dari sebelumnya dan harusnya part ini nyambung sama selanjutnya. Tapi, karena kepanjangan dan author lagi sedikit ngadat mikir nyambungin chapter selanjutnya, jadi author potong dan chapter ini jadi semacam _chapter_ filler dari pada author nggak update dan dibunuh sama readers-deul.**

**A/N2: Untuk janji author yang bakal ngeluarin ini couple ke empat kesayangan author buat readers yang udah nggak sabar, tuh udah author keluarin si item Jongin sama si imut Kyung #digorokJongin**

**Balasan Review (dikit aja yaa):**

**- Karena udah dikasih clue jadi selamat menebak-nebak siapa anaknya mami yeol yaa XDD dan soal hunhan sebenernya author kepikiran buat bikin sequelnya tentang itu dua makhluk unyu hahahaha jadi nggak mungkin mereka si anak kembar itu... #noh-tambah-clue-nya #dirajam-massa**

**- buat massa yang sebel sama Sica-eonni sabar bentar yaa... buat readers yang nggak suka kalau Sica di jadiin tokoh antagonis, author minta maaf banget. soalnya pengetahuan author tentang cewek2 korea itu minim karena author jarang banget nonton drama selain yang ngeluarin jadi author perlu sosok nyata buat ngebayangin itu jalan cerita dan jadilah sica-eonni terpilih apalagi mother tongue-nya eonni itu bahasa inggris jadi author pinjem castnya.**

**A/N3: Kebanyakan AN's nih... yang ini terakhir nih... maaf ya kalau chapter ini sedikit bertele-tele dan membosankan karena nggak ada konflik... tenang aja, soalnya di chap depan akan author bikin drama banget. doain author aja, biar bisa nyambungin itu part yang kepisah-pisah itu. salahin itu lagu overdose yang bikin author males banget buat ngetik karena emang bener-bener bikin ketagihan abis!**

_**Thanks to : .7, sayakanoicinoe, AQuariisBue, Dragonius Meidi Lee, Lulu Auren, Misyel, irna-eonnie (id: -96) - **_**saya panggil eonni yaa.. karena ternyata eonni lebih tua dari pada saya, saya seumuran sama bang hun, 94's liners-, _ayumKim, Yulika19343382, rizqibilla, park in, enchris.727, BlueKim, anonymous (guest)_,_ ren tobi, Bubblegirl1220._  
**

**makasihh banget buat reader-deul yang bersedia dan setia meninggalkan reviewnya untuk ff author yang belum tentu bagus ini kekekeke... akhir kata... Keep Read and Review yaaa...^^**

**Regards,**


	12. Chapter 10

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**, **typo(s) yang tidak terhingga**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam tokoh-tokoh di dalam cerita tetapi Krisyeol adalah emak babe author dan abang Sehun. Dan cerita ini murni hasil dari otak author yang sedang gosong. Terima Kasih.**

**Chapter 10**

Riiiiing... riiinggg... Suara dering telepon panjang yang berasal dari sebuah ponsel layar sentuh milik seorang _yeoja_ berambut pirang, mengagetkan _yeoja_ itu dari kegiatan melamunnya.

" Aku menemukan apa yang kau cari, Sica-ah," kata si penelepon dengan singkat. Senyum atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai sebuah seringai mengerikan terulas di bibir tipis _yeoja_ itu.

" Dia berada di Pohang. Kebetulan ia adalah seorang pasien dari rumah sakit tempatku bekerja," jelas si penelepon dari seberang sana.

" Apa kau bertemu dengannya secara langsung?" tanya _yeoja_ yang dipanggil dengan nama Sica oleh penelepon itu.

" Ya, dia adalah pasien dari dokter kandungan terkenal di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja."

" MWORAGO?! Pasien dokter kandungan?! _Seolma_..." _yeoja_ berbibir tipis itu mulai menggeram frustasi dengan kabar yang baru saja ia terima itu. Tidak mungkin _namja_ itu hamil anak suaminya. Itu benar-benar tidak mungkin, batinnya. Ia harus benar-benar menyingkirkan _namja_ itu sebelum semuanya berjalan semakin tidak lancar. Ia tahu kalau sekarang ini, mungkin suaminya yang bodoh itu sudah menyadari perasaannya untuk _namja_ sialan itu. Dan ia harus memusnahkannya sebelum suaminya itu mencari keberadaan _namja_ itu dan memintanya untuk kembali karena keadaannya saat ini yang tengah mengandung anak yang ia yakini sebagai anak suaminya itu. Ia harus segera mencari cara!

" Ne, dia sedang mengandung. Tujuh bulan lebih untuk lebih jelasnya," jawab orang itu dengan singkat.

" Baik, terima kasih atas informasimu, Hyo! Aku akan segera mentransfer bayaran yang telah kujanjikan untukmu." Dan dengan itulah sambungan telepon itupun terputus. _Yeoja_ yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Hyo, itu pun menatap sedih pada ponselnya ketika sambungan teleponnya diputus secara sepihak. 'Kau benar-benar berubah, Sica-ah. Kau bukan lagi gadis yang pernah menjadi sahabatku,' batinnya dalam hati. Ia merasa menyesal telah memberi informasi pada sahabatnya itu. Namun, ia tentu saja tidak pernah bisa menolak apa yang gadis itu minta.

Sementara itu, di Seoul dan tepatnya di sebuah tempat hiburan terkenal, seorang _yeoja_ sedang menjambak-jambak rambutnya karena kesal dengan informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari temannya itu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang _namja_ berbadan kekar masuk ke dalam ruangan temaran itu dan menarik _yeoja_ itu ke dalam dekapannya.

" Apa yang membuatmu seberantakan ini, _darling_?" tanya _namja_ itu sembari menciumi leher putih milik _yeoja_ itu.

" Aku sedang mecari cara untuk menghacurkan seseorang tanpa mengotori tanganku," balas _yeoja_ itu dengan angkuhnya. _Namja_ itu pun menyeringai di sela-sela kegiatan menciumi leher sehalus porselen milik _yeoja_ di sampingnya itu.

" Mudah," kata _namja_ itu dengan enteng. Sedetik kemudian, _yeoja_ itu menoleh dan memandangnya untuk meminta pejelasan pada _namja_ yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan favoritnya itu. _Yeoja_ itupun menarik kepala _namja_ itu dari lehernya dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

" Jelaskan," perintah _yeoja_ itu dengan singkat dan dingin.

" Kau lupa siapa aku?" balas _namja_ itu dengan singkat dan kembali melekatkan wajahnya di leher halus _yeoja_ itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

" Bagus, aku tidak sabar untuk menjalankan rencana itu."

x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o

" _Saekki-yah!_ Ada orang yang mencarimu!" teriak bibi Lee dari depan pintu rumah keluarga Lee dengan sangat kerasnya. Dua orang yang merasa terpanggil pun muncul di hadapannya beberapa saat kemudian. Satu orang dengan wajah kelelahannya karena harus menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua dengan kecepatan yang hampir menyerupai kecepatan cahaya. Sedangkan yang satunya, masih belum sampai tepat di hadapan Bibi Lee karena harus berjalan ekstra hati-hati dengan beban yang berada di perutnya yang terlihat sangat berat.

" _Eomma_ memanggilku?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di hadapan kekuasaan tertinggi rumah itu.

" _Ani_, _eomma_ memanggil _saekki_ yang satunya," jawab Bibi Lee sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya. Wajah Eunhyuk pun berubah menjadi kesal sedangkan Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui tamu yang dimaksud oleh Bibi Lee.

" _Aish_, _eomma_! Menyebalkan sekali _eomma_ ini! _Eomma_ tidak tahu betapa lelahnya harus naik turun tangga?!" omel Eunhyuk pada _eomma_-nya itu.

" Kau, dasar anak kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau mengomeli ibumu seperti itu, hah?! Lihat saja, aku tidak akan memberikan warisanku kepadamu! Anak kurang ajar!" seru Bibi Lee tepat di depan muka Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan malas.

" Bukannya rumah ini memang milik _appa_? Jadi _appa_ yang akan memberikannya padaku. Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang akan kau beri warisan _eomma_? Dan lagi, _eomma _masih cukup sehat untuk hidup lima puluh tahun lagi jadi jangan khawatirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu!" balas Eunhyuk dengan enteng. Dan berikutnya, Bibi Lee pun mengejar anak satu-satunya itu dengan sapu yang berada di tangannya dan berkali-kali memukulkannya ke semua bagian tubuh anaknya yang bisa sapu ajaibnya jangkau.

" Ah, _hyung-deul_ _annyeong_. Tumben _hyung-deul_ datang kemari sesore ini," sapa Chanyeol ketika ia melihat kedua tamunya itu. Dua wajah yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Ia pun duduk dengan santai di sofa yang berhadapan dengan kedua tamunya itu. Karena ia sudah sangat mengenal keduanya, ia pun merubah posisi duduknya itu menjadi bersandar pada sisi samping sofa tersebut dan menyelonjorkan kakinya di sofa.

" _Ani_, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu menonton film di bioskop, bagaimana? Mumpung ada film baru yang tayang di bioskop," kata Jongsuk.

" Tumben kalian mau mentraktirku menonton? Biasanya kalian hanya akan mengajakku untuk menonton drama di rumah kalian. Memboroskan uang, kata _hyung-deul_ dengan sangat kompak," sindir Chanyeol.

" Itu karena kau pasti akan merengek untuk menonton film _genre_ melodrama yang sangat kau gemari itu," balas Woobin dengan sangat enteng.

" Jadi, kalian ingin mengajakku menonton film karena film yang akan kalian tonton itu bukan ber-_genre_ melodrama begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang memicing curiga ke arah kedua _namja_ yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

" Tentu saja! Buat apa kami mentraktirmu kalau kami tidak menyukai film itu? Bukankah itu hanya membuang-buang uang kami saja?" balas Jongsuk dengan tidak kalah entengnya dengan ucapan Woobin sebelumnya.

" _Otthae_? Kau mau tidak?" tanya Woobin. Chanyeol pun semakin memajukan bibirnya karena mau tidak mau ia harus menonton film _genre_ yang tidak ia sukai yaitu horror. Karena kedua _hyung_-nya itu adalah penggemar berat film horror semenjak ia bertemu dengan masing-masing dari mereka.

" Baiklah, dengan satu syarat! Kalian harus menuruti permintaanku apa pun itu!"

" Tidak! Aku menolaknya! Aku tidak akan menuruti permintaanmu terutama untuk menemanimu _shopping_! Kau adalah seorang monster jika kau sudah berada di pusat perbelanjaan!" tolak Woobin dengan keras. Sedangkan Jongsuk hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama proses tawar-menawar yang ada di hadapannya itu.

" Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau _hyung-deul_ harus mentraktirku makanan apapun yang aku inginkan! Tidak ada tawar-menawar!" Woobin terlihat berpikir sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol pun bersorak kegirangan. Jongsuk memandang Woobin seakan-akan menanyakan mengapa ia menyetujui permintaan _dongsaeng_ kesayangan mereka berdua itu.

" Aku tidak ingin kedua anaknya menjadi anak yang ileran karena permintaan eommanya yang tidak dituruti," jawab Woobin sekenanya. Chanyeol pun kemudian setengah berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi bersama kedua _hyung_-nya itu.

Setengah jam kemudian, ketiga orang itupun telah berada di dalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap milik Woobin untuk bergerak menuju ke tempat yang mereka tuju, yakni pusat kota Pohang yang berada di bagian utara.

" Aku ingin makan _lasagna_ dan _fettucini_ yang enak!" seru Chanyeol ketika mereka sedang berada di dalam perjalanannya.

" Baik, akan kubawa kau ke tempat restoran pasta yang paling enak di Pohang!" kata Woobin sambil tersenyum mendengar tingkah kekanak-kanakan _dongsaeng_ yang sudah ia urus bertahun-tahun lamanya itu. Dan ketika akhirnya sampai di kawasan _intersection_ yang terkenal di Pohang, tepat pada pukul tujuh malam, mereka bertiga pun bergegas menuju ke dalam jalanan yang penuh dengan tempat perbelanjaan dan hiburan yang terkenal di Pohang itu. Woobin mengarahkan mereka berdua untuk memasuki sebuah restoran yang terletak di lantai dua, yang bernama "Viva Polo" itu. Yang sepertinya memang terkenal dengan masakan Italianya, hal itu bisa dilihat dari banyaknya pengunjung yang datang kemari untuk mencicipi masakan pasta di restoran tersebut.

Tepat pada pukul setengah sembilan malam, mereka bertiga keluar dari restoran tersebut dengan perut yang terisi penuh sampai-sampai rasanya tidak ada ruangan lagi bagi mereka untuk sekedar meminum air putih.

" Aigoo... _jeongmal bae beullo_! Masakan di restoran tadi benar-benar _daebak_ sampai-sampai aku merasa sayang jika tidak menghabiskannya," seru Chanyeol.

" Apa kubilang, itu adalah restoran pasta yang paling enak di Pohang!" balas Woobin.

" Ahh, kalau begitu, _hyung_ harus sering-sering mentraktirku di restoran itu!" balas Chanyeol, sedangkan Woobin memasang wajah seperti memakan asam. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib dompetnya kalau ia harus sering-sering mentraktir _dongsaeng_-nya yang doyan makan itu di restoran tersebut.

" Ah, aku harus menelepon Bibi Lee dahulu. Kalau nanti malam aku akan menginap di apartemen Bin-_hyung_. Aku tidak mau _eomonim_ mencariku ke penjuru Pohang dan melaporkan ke polisi karena aku tidak memberitahunya." Kedua _namja_ yang lebih tua itupun terkekeh membayangkan kalau kata-kata Chanyeol benar-benar terjadi.

" Baiklah, kami akan menunggumu di depang bioskop saja," kata Jongsuk sambil menggeret lengan sebelah kiri Woobin. Woobin hanya menurut saja ketika _namja_ yang dicintainya itu menarik lengannya meskipun dengan paksa ke arah bioskop yang tidak jauh dari tempat makan mereka sebelumnya.

Chanyeol terpaksa harus menyeberang jalan karena suasana yang ada di sekitarnya begitu ramai dan bising. Ia terus saja menyeberang tanpa melihat ke kanan ataupun ke kiri karena ia tahu kalau jalanan tersebut dilarang dilewati oleh kendaraan bermotor. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, sebuah mobil melaju dari arah kiri dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kecang menuju ke arah Chanyeol yang saat itu masih sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya.

" Chanyeol-ah! Awas!"

CKIIIT... BRUAKKK...

x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o

Seorang _namja_ berdiri di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang melingkupi sebuah gang yang terletak di pedesaan Pohang. Ia terlihat gelisah sambil menggigiti kukunya. Saat ini, ia sedang menanti sebuah telepon yang akan ia terima untuk memberitahukan kegagalan misi yang diberikan oleh sang penelepon. Dan baru saja ia memikirkan betapa mengerikannya kalau ia harus dihukum oleh bosnya karena takut kalau ia telah gagal dalam menjalankan sebuah misi, telepon genggamnya berdering dengan keras, dengan sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal terpampang di layarnya.

" Bagaimana misimu?" tanya suara dingin dari seberang telepon. Ia terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya. Bosnya mengatakan kalau orang yang ada di seberang sambungan ini adalah seorang yang perfeksionis yang tidak ingin rencananya kacau akibat ketidak becusan orang yang ia gerakkan. Ia pun menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

" Sukses, _agasshi_," jawabnya.

" Bagus. Aku akan mengirimkan separuh bayaran yang telah kujanjikan ke rekening." Dan detik berikutnya, sambungan itu terputus. Ia pun segera keluar dari gang sempit itu dan berjalan ke arah halte bis terdekat untuk melarikan diri.

x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o- x-o-x-o

**Daegu, Korea Selatan**

**Pukul 16:24 KST**

" Entah mengapa, perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini ya?" gumam Kai pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap keluar jendela yang menampilkan turunnya tetesan-tetesan air dari langit yang tidak terlalu deras. Namun, tetap membuat suhu udara di akhir musim semi itu semakin lembab. Ia bisa merasakan rona muncul di sekujur tubuhnya di tengah-tengah keadaan normalnya. Banyak orang mengatakan kalau merasakan sekujur tubuhmu mendadak merinding, bisa saja kau merasakan kejadian yang akan datang yang akan menimpa seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dekat denganmu. Itu adalah bagian dari premonisi dan insting yang dimiliki setiap manusia kepada orang-orang terdekatnya karena adanya perasaan terikat yang kuat dengan orang lain itu. Bisa saja pertanda itu adalah sesuatu yang benar tetapi, bisa juga sebaliknya, premonisi itu salah dan tidak terjadi apapun.

Jongin berdiri mematung di depan kaca jendela apartemennya yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan kota Daegu yang diselimuti oleh hujan yang terus-menerus turun semenjak pagi tadi dengan segelas kopi yang sudah menghangat berada dalam genggamannya. Langit di luar sana terlihat sangat gelap dan pekat dengan awan kelabu yang menggantung meskipun waktu belum sedikit pun beranjak dari pukul empat sore. Kai memandang tajam pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya itu sampai-sampai kaca yang berhadapan dengannya tertutup oleh uap air yang mengembun yang dihasilkan oleh sisa pernafasan Jongin dan uap dari dalam gelas kopi yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

Ia terus saja memikirkan perasaan tidak enaknya itu sampai ada sepasang lengan yang ramping yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk menunjukkan kehadiran orang tersebut di balik badannya. Ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum kecil merasakan kemanjaan yang ditunjukkan oleh orang yang sudah hampir lima tahun menjadi pendampingnya itu. Meskipun pasangannya itu sering sekali melakukan hal-hal spontan untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya untuk Jongin. Tapi, jarang sekali _namja_ yang lebih pendek dari Jongin itu menunjukkan keinginannya untuk bermanja-manja seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya, Jongin-lah yang melakukan inisiasi untuk melakukan _skinship_ semacam ini meskipun pasangannya itu tidak menolak usaha dari Jongin.

" Apa yang membuatmu terdiam sampai-sampai kau terlihat seperti akan memecahkan gelas malang itu, Jongin-ah?" tanya pasangannya itu dengan suara manja dan sambil menyurukkan kepalanya pada punggung Jongin yang hangat. Kai tersenyum dengan hangat mendengarnya lalu membalikkan badannya dan membuat pasangannya itu harus melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh bagian belakang Jongin. Kai pun meraih kedua tangan pasangannya itu dan melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya. Jongin pun kemudian semakin menenggelamkan _namja_ yang berada di dalam pelukannya itu dengan merengkuh bahu mungil dari pasangannya itu.

" Tidak biasanya kau bersikap semanja ini, Kyungie-ah. Aku sudah cukup senang dengan perhatianmu setiap harinya. Tapi, bisakah kau bermanja-manja padaku sesering mungkin? Karena sepertinya aku sangat menyukai sisi manjamu ini, Kyung," kata Kai dengan penuh kelembutan. Sedangkan _namja_ yang berada di dalam pelukannya itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan wajah yang tertunduk karena malu.

" Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu itu, Kim Jongin? Atau aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini lagi." Baru saja Jongin atau Kai akan membalas perkataan pasangannya itu, namun, ia harus menutup mulutnya ketika mendapati Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan tajam meskipun dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

" Baiklah, baiklah, aku kalah kali ini," kata Jongin sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya sejajar dengan kepalanya. Persis seperti pose "aku menyerah" di dalam berbagai drama yang menampilkan cerita-cerita kriminal. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali dalam dada bidang Jongin yang sangat nyaman itu. Hanya Kyungsoo sajalah yang bisa menikmati segala yang ada di diri Jongin termasuk dengan pelukan yang hangat dan dada bidang Jongin yang nyaman dan siap kapanpun untuk menjadi sandarannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, bagi Kyungsoo, hanya Jongin-lah yang bisa menikmati segalanya yang ada di dalam diri Kyungsoo termasuk cinta dan perhatian Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah, tuan Kim. Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi."

" Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau melamun seperti ini huh? Tidak biasanya kau bisa terdiam selama sepuluh menit lebih tanpa bergerak ataupun tanpa berbicara seperti tadi. Apa yang mengganggu dalam pikiranmu, Kai-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan khawatir pada _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai suaminya semenjak empat tahun yang lalu itu.

" Entahlah, Kyungie. Mendadak seperti ada yang mengganjal dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak enak muncul di kepalaku. Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman, Kyung-ah," jawab Jongin yang kini menampilkan wajahnya yang khawatir.

" Kau tahu, Jonginnie. Tidak semua perasaan mengganjal itu akan menjadi kejadian buruk. Kau tahu itu hanyalah perasaanmu saja. Lebih baik kita beristirahat saja, mungkin perasaanmu akan lebih baik setelah beristirahat," bujuk Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan kerutan gelisah yang tertampil di wajah berusia 27 tahun yang sangat ia cintai itu.

" Kau benar, soo. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sejenak," kata Jongin sambil membimbing tubuhnya dan tubuh pasangannya itu menuju kamar mereka berdua dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah bekerja hampir sepuluh jam di rumah sakit Daegu di kasur yang nyaman yang berada di kamar mereka berdua.

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

**Pukul 18:27 KST**

Kris berjalan memasuki apartemen mewahnya yang masih tetap terasa dingin dan kosong meskipun ia tidak lagi tinggal sendirian di dalam apartemen yang terletak di puncak salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota Seoul. Hawa dingin dan kegelapan menyapu seluruh pandangannya ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya setelah melalui hari-hari melelahkan yang sudah biasa ia jalani. Hari ini ia merasa lebih beruntung bisa pulang ke dalam apartemennya sebelum jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Berkat bantuan dari salah satu pegawai seniornya yang merangkap tugas sebagai sekretarisnya setelah ia terpaksa memecat sekretaris barunya karena ketidak becusannya dalam bekerja. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mencopot semua atribut yang ia gunakan untuk ke kantor tadi dan melemparkannya ke sofa beserta dengan tas kerjanya.

Meskipun ia telah menikah saat ini, tapi, ia merasakan hal yang biasa saja dengan semuanya. Tidak ada hal yang berbeda dari kehidupannya semula sebagai seorang _barchelor_ paling diinginkan nomor se-daratan China dan Korea dengan kehidupan pernikahannya. Awalnya memang terasa berbeda, ada orang yang selalu menunggu kepulangannya, tetapi, lama-kelamaan kebiasaan itu menghilang. Dan lihatlah keadaan apartemen yang dingin dan gelap ini, bukankah hal inilah yang menyambutnya setiap kali ia pulang kerja sebelum menikah. Timbul perasaan menyesal di hatinya karena ia harus melepas masa lajangnya. Ia merasa menyesal kenapa ia harus menikahi _yeoja_ itu meskipun ia tahu kalau ia memang harus menikahi _yeoja_ itu karena berkat ialah _yeoja_ itu mengandung seorang anak.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa dan sejenak memejamkan matanya di tengah kegelapan total ruangan apartemennya. Jangan salahkan kehidupannya sebagai _namja_ yang sudah beberapa tahun terbiasa hidup sendiri itu, yang membuatnya lebih nyaman dengan kegelapan. Bahkan ia bisa berjalan ke sudut ruang apartemennya di tengah kegelapan seperti ini, tanpa harus menggeser satupun barang yang sudah menjadi penghuni tetap apartemennya itu. Ia berjalan ke arah dapurnya yang terlihat terlampau rapi karena memang hampir tidak pernah disentuh itu. Baik oleh dirinya maupun _yeoja_ yang sudah beberapa bulan itu menjadi istrinya. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dan meminumnya. Ia kemudian berbalik kembali menuju ruang keluarga apartemen mewahnya. Namun, dalam perjalanannya ia tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah pigura foto yang tergantung di dinding apartemennya, hingga kaca pelapis pigura tersebut pecah berkeping-keping.

Mendadak saja timbul perasaan yang sangat mengganjal di hatinya disertai dengan bulu kuduknya yang meremang. Terlebih lagi ia merasa ada hal yang janggal, tidak biasanya ia menabrak sesuatu hingga menjatuhkan sebuah figura seperti ini, karena matanya yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Tetapi, ia kemudian menepis perasaan tersebut dan beralih untuk meraih saklar lampu ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko berjalan di apartemen dengan kegelapan total yang melanda ditambah lagi dengan pecahan kaca yang berserakahan.

Ia dengan segera mengambil _mini vacuum cleaner_ yang terletak di atas rak buku yang ada di ruangan yang sama dan membersihkan pecahan kaca yang bisa membahayakan dirinya terutama kakinya. Setelah semua pecahan kaca yang berserakahan itu menghilang, ia kemudian meraih pigura yang terletak tak jauh darinya itu. Ia pun melihat sebuah foto yang mengingatkannya akan seorang _namja_ yang telah berbulan-bulan menghilang dari hadapannya itu. Sejenak, sebuah perasaan rindu yang sangat mendalam menghantam dadanya dan membuat jantungnya terasa berdenyut dengan keras hingga hanya rasa nyerilah yang bisa ia rasakan.

Foto itu menampilkan seorang _namja_ yang sedang tertawa sangat lebar sedangkan di sampingnya, Kris berdiri di sampingnya dengan mimik wajah sama gelinya, sambil mengulas sebuah senyum simpul yang tergolong sangat langka di bibirnya, ketika sedang memandang sesuatu. Kris mengingat kejadian itu. Saat itu, karyawan Wu corp cabang Korea tengah mengadakan piknik ke sebuah daerah di Kangwon-do yang terkenal akan daerah pegunungan dan peternakan. Dan foto itu diambil saat banyak dari karyawannya yang tercebur ke dalam kubangan lumpur karena kenekatan mereka untuk mencoba mengendalikan sebuah sapi. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seseorang mengambil foto itu, tapi ia bisa menemukannya tersimpan di dalam kamera SLR yang ia miliki. Namun, anehnya ia tidak menghapusnya dan malah mencetak foto itu. Dan seminggu tepat setelah ia memajang foto itu, Victoria memutuskan pertunangan mereka.

Lagi-lagi perasaan tidak enak itu muncul dan menimbulkan nyeri di dadanya.

" _Chanyeol-ah_, _are you alright, right there?_" setiap kali nama _namja_ itu terselip di bibirnya, ia merasakan perasaan yang menghangat dan bibirnya yang mau tidak mau terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. Ia baru menyadarinya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia di jahili habis-habisan oleh Sungmin, karyawan senior di perusahaannya yang merangkap menjadi sekretarisnya untuk sementara ketika _namja_ cerewet itu menemukannya sedang melamun sambil menatap sebuah foto persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol serta dengan Baekhyun dan Tao yang terpampang dengan jelas di atas meja kerjanya.

Karyawannya itu bercerita panjang lebar tentang bagaimana kantor _headquarter_ Wu Corp di Korea itu menjadi sepi semenjak Chanyeol meninggalkan kantor itu. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana hampir semua orang yang ada di kantor itu mengidolakan Chanyeol untuk berpasangan dengannya. Bisa dibilang, hampir semua karyawan di kantornya adalah Krisyeol _shipper_. Betapa menggelikannya nama itu di telinganya.

**Flashback ON**

" Ahh, sungguh mengesalkan kenapa Chanyeol harus berhenti bekerja dan meninggalkan posnya," kata Sungmin setelah berhasil menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya.

" Huh?" balas Kris sekenanya, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya pula.

" Kau memang sungguh mengesalkan, Tuan Wu. Coba saja kau lihat betapa kau menjadi seorang _gentleman_ sejati ketika _that fluff ball_ berada di sekitarmu. Kau benar-benar _namja_ bermuka dua, Tuan Wu," cerocos Sungmin.

" Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" jawab Kris masih tetap sambil memeriksa satu persatu laporan yang baru saja di serahkan oleh sekretarisnya yang sangat cerewet itu.

" Lihat aku, Kris Wu!" dan dengan bentakan itupun Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas yang isinya tentu saja sangat membosankan itu untuk memandang sekretarisnya yang sedang memasang wajah sebalnya sembri berkacak pinggang di depan atasannya itu. Pandangan yang Sungmin dapatkan pun hanya sebuah pandangan malas sekaligus mematikan milik atasannya yang seolah berkata " apa urusanmu untuk menyuruhku memandangmu" dan " cepat katakan apa urusanmu sebelum aku memecatmu juga" yang menciutkan nyali siapapun yang dihadapkan dengan pandangan itu tetapi, tidak untuk Sungmin.

" Lihatlah betapa dingin dan datarnya wajahmu itu ketika memandang seseorang. Tidakkah kau tahu Kris, kalau ekspresi dinginmu itu, sama sekali tidak pernah tertampil ketika kau berada di sekitar Chanyeollie?" tanya Sungmin pada Kris. Tetapi, ekspresi Kris tidak berubah dan tetap memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan malasnya.

" Dan lagi, ketika kau berada di sekitar bocah itu kau menjadi lebih banyak tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat berbeda ketika kau menghadiahkannya kepada istrimu itu, senyuman itu terlihat sangat lembut dan sangat tulus, seperti ini," kata Sungmin lagi sambil membentuk bibir atasannya ketika ia sedang tersenyum. Sungmin pun kemudian menghadiahkan sebuah cermin yang selalu ia bawa kemanpun ia pergi ke hadapan Kris. Dan betapa kagetnya Kris ketika ia melihat cerminan wajahnya di dalam cermin yang masih dipegang oleh Sungmin.

" Kau kaget? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyadarinya. Itu bukan yang akan kau katakan? Kau memang sedikit lambat dalam percintaan, Kris-ah," kata Sungmin lagi. Dan Kris pun tersadar dan memandang Sungmin dengan padangan dinginnya lagi.

" Lalu? Aku harus apa, Sungmin-_hyung_?" kata Kris dengan wajah datarnya. Sungmin pun menepuk jidatnya lantaran perasaan kesalnya kenapa ia harus memiliki atasan yang benar-benar tidak peka dengan perasaannya sendiri.

" Ya, Tuhan! Ampunilah hambamu yang tidak peka ini! Kau tahu tentang perasaan cinta? Suka? Atau perasaan sayang? Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau kau menyukainya Kris? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan senyum ini di hadapan istrimu! Aku yakin 1000 persen tentang itu! Apa lagi yang bisa menggerakkan seorang pangeran es sepertimu tersenyum selembut kalau ia tidak benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang!" terang Sungmin dengan tingkat kefrustsasian yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya Kris masih dengan wajah datarnya. Namun, kesan dingin yang ia tampilkan perlahan menghilang.

" Kau benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta? Kau benar-benar manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang sikap cuek bebeknya yang tidak ada tandingannya pun bisa mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta! Kau benar-benar kasus yang tidak terpecahkan, Kris!" teriak Sungmin sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Sungmin benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan _namja_ yang berusia satu tahun dibawahnya ini. Benar-benar tidak peka dalam taraf tertinggi pada manusia diantara orang-orang yang pernah ia temui selama ini. Benar seperti yang ia katakan, Sungmin kira, suaminya yang sangat cuek bebek itu adalah taraf tertinggi dari ketidakpekaan. Ternyata ia salah, _namja_ yang berada dihadapannya itu mengalahkan rekor yang diciptakan oleh suaminya sendiri.

" Memang bagaimana rasa jatuh cinta itu hyung?" tanya Kris masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Sedangkan wajah Sungmin yang frustasi berubah menjadi horor, mata dan mulut secara bersamaan membentuk huruf "O" dengan tangan yang menangkup kedua belah pipinya sendiri. Namun, Kris yang membalas tatapan horor itu dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk yang seolah berkata " cepat-jawab-atau-aku-akan-menendangmu-keluar-dari-ruangan-ini-atau-yang-paling-buruk-adalah-menendangmu-dari-lantai-20"

" Baiklah, tuan Wu yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta," kata Sungmin sambil menenangkan dirinya.

" Apa kau pernah merasakan, betapa rindunya kau pada seseorang meskipun kau tidak bertemu denganya satu hari saja? Perasaan bahwa kau tidak bisa berada jauh darinya? Perasaan kalau kau tergantung pada keberadaan orang itu di sekitarmu? Apa kau pernah merasakan kau ingin menyentuhnya, meskipun itu hanya dengan sentuhan sederhana yang akan mengatakan kalau ia memiliki perhatianmu? Atau mungkin yang paling sederhana adalah ketika kau berada di dekatnya, tubuhmu terasa ringan dan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam tubuhmu?" jelas Sungmin. Kris terlihat berpikir sebentar, sampai akhirnya sebuah ekspresi kaget muncul di wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu.

" Kau baru menyadari itu, Kris-ah?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung bisa menyimpulkan arti dibalik ekspresi kekagetan Kris. Namun, sedetik kemudian, wajah Kris kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

" Bagaimana kalau dia adalah seorang _namja_?" tanya Kris.

" Kau masih berpikiran kalau perasaan cinta itu diberikan oleh yang di atas sana kepada _namja_ untuk mencintai seorang _yeoja_? Bukankah cinta itu diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada setiap manusia? Lalu, apa salahnya kalau kita mencintai seorang _namja_ bukan _yeoja_? Apakah merasakan cinta sebuah dosa ketika kau mencintai sesama jenismu?" jelas Sungmin dengan suara yang lembut layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang mengajari anaknya. Kris kembali tenggelam dalam badai yang saat ini sedang melanda isi pikirannya.

**Flashback OFF**

" Chanyeol-ah, _neon eodisseo_? _Hyung neon neomu bogoshippesseo_..."

" ... _Because I think I love you_," ucap Kris ditengah kegiatannya memandang senyum yang tergambar di wajah manis milik Chanyeol. Ia baru menyadari kalau senyum itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada _namja_ itu. Tetapi, bukankah penyesalan akan selalu datang ketika orang yang kau cintai itu telah lepas dari genggamanmu. Benar apa kata mantan tunangannya itu, kau baru akan menyadari perasaan cintamu itu ketika kau telah kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti bagimu itu.

**Daegu, Korea Selatan**

**Pukul 21 : 03 KST**

Setelah hampir lima jam tertidur, sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai itupun terusik tidurnya akibat salah satu ponsel mereka yang berbunyi sangat nyaring yang terletak di nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidur pasangan itu. Kai yang tergagap karena kerasnya _ringtone_ _handphone_-nya terlonjak dan segera meraih ponselnya dari meja nakas dan mengangkatnya. Biasanya hanya rumah sakit saja yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meneleponnya, biasanya itu karena rumah sakit kekurangan tenaga pasien saat itu sudah menumpuk. Jadilah Jongin sering bekerja ekstra untuk membantu rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah di sana. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah pasangannya yang kembali jatuh tidur setelah ia menyadari kalau bukan ponselnya-lah yang berdering.

Dokter berwajah tampan tersebut meraih ponselnya dan menekan gambar virtual berwarna hijau. Kai belum sadar sepenuhnya dari rasa kantuknya ketika mengangkat sambungan telepon itu, sehingga ia tidak menyadari siapa si penelepon yang mengganggunya di jam yang sangat tidak manusiawi ini, namun, apa yang dikatakan oleh penelepon yang ada di seberang membuat ia tersentak dan mengeraskan wajahnya. Ia benar, firasatnya benar-benar terjadi, dan kejadian itu menimpa orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

" Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana, _hyung_. Tolong tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera menjemputnya dari sana."

"..."

" _Ne, ne, arraseo_."

"..."

" _Arraseo_. _Jamshimaneyo. Annyeong_." Dan dengan begitu sambungan telepon itupun terputus. Kai segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan nyaris saja ia berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamar tidurnya untuk sekedar membersihkan mukannya agar terlihat lebih segar dan menghilangkan sisa rasa kantuknya. Kyungsoo yang seorang _light sleeper_, terbangun akibat pergerakan Jongin yang terkesan sangat darurat. Ia pun duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasur dan menanti Jongin untuk keluar dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan antara kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jam digital yang terletak di samping tempat tidur mereka dan menunjukkan baru pukul sembilan malam lebih.

Ia mengira kalau, rumah sakitlah yang menelepon Jongin sehingga memaksa Kai harus berangkat ke rumah sakit saat ini untuk mengatasi kondisi darurat yang terjadi di sana. Maka, Kyungsoo pun hanya menyenderkan kepalanya sambil terbuai dengan rasa kantuknya yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar ketika Jongin telah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menyambar sebuah celana _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap dan sebuah kaos oblong dan memakai keduanya dengan asal-asalan. _Namja _bernama Do Kyungsoo sebelum ia menikah itupun akhirnya menyadari kalau suaminya itu tidak pergi menuju rumah sakit dan ia pun membuka suaranya.

" Kau mau kemana, Jongin-ah? Ini sudah cukup malam, bukankah lebih baik kembali tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

" MANA BISA AKU KEMBALI TIDUR, KIM KYUNGSOO!" jawab Jongin dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Kyungsoo pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri suaminya yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya itu. Ia pun meraih tangan Jongin dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengan _namja_ yang lebih pendek dari Jongin. Kyungsoo pun melihat betapa tegang dan kakunya setiap otot wajah Jongin sampai-sampai tergambar dengan jelas di wajah tampan milik suaminya itu.

" Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku kenapa kau memaksa untuk keluar dengan tergesa-gesa seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membentaknya barusan. Itu bisa ia lihat dari sorot matanya yang menyesal ketika matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata bulat yang menjadi ciri khas istrinya itu. Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Jongin selama apapun Jongin memerlukan waktunya.

" Channyeol..." jawab Kai lirih setelah ia bisa menenangkan diri dan memastikan emosinya tidak lagi berada di garis depan perasaannya.

" Ada apa dengan Chanyeol, Kai-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini sorot mata Jongin berubah menjadi sangat khawatir mendengar nama itu disebutkan kembali. Butuh waktu lima menit bagi Jongin untuk menjawabnya, namun, kata yang keluar berikutnya tidak terdengar seperti sebuah jawaban yang jelas.

" Chanyeol... mobil... kecelakaan," gumam Kai dengan tidak jelasnya.

" Apa maksudmu, Jongin? Tenangkan dirimu, _yeobo_," tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

" Chanyeol hampir mengalami kecelakaan dan dia mengalami _shock_ berat. Aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana bisa dan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Bin-hyung hanya menyuruhku untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit Universitas Dongguk karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di sana. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol saat ini," jawab Kai kembali dengan suaranya yang sangat lirih.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau tunggu saja di sini sebentar aku akan bersiap," kata Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan suaminya yang seperti terkena disorientasi itu di tempat tidur mereka yang nyaman. Jongin terlihat sangat kacau mendengar berita itu. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo meraih pakaian baru serta jaket untuk mereka berdua.

" Chanyeol-ah, _neon gwaenchana?_ Kyungsoo... _otthokhae?_"

**Te to the Be to the Ce alias TBC**

* * *

**A/N1: Huaaaaa maapin author yang nggak jelas ini ya readers deul karena telaaat banget updatenya! soalnya ini author masih di tengah-tengah mid-term test yang bikin otak author gosong! Dan ini author memaksakan diri buat ngetik cerita padahal essay politik korea authoe belom kelar sama sekali. tapi, author lebih takut dihantui sama readers-deul dari pada dosen author yang menghantui *dilempar readers ke exo-planet***

**Seperti biasanya, author akan sungguh sangat minta maaf sekali kalau di dalam chapter ini penuh dengan ke-typo-an karena nulis paper dan essay aja penuh dengan typo apalagi, chapter yang author ketik kilat. Untuk kali ini author nggak bisa ngasih balesan review apapun buat reader-deul. soalnya seperti yang udah author jelasin tadi, author lagi ngerjain essay author dan tangan author mendadak lemes gara-gara kebanyakan ngetik hari ini... terima kasih atas perhatian readers deul.**

**__****Big thanks to : sayakanoicinoe, ********_park in,_** adiliataruni.7, AQuariisBue, ******_ayumKim,_** irna-eonnie, ******_rizqibilla,_**_ **Dragonius Meidi Lee,**_ Misyel, **__**** Lulu Auren, ****_Yulika19343382, BlueKim, _********_enchris.727,_**_ ren tobi, Bubblegirl1220  
_

******Dan pokoknya semua yang sudah mendukung kelangsungan ff ini baik yang menjadi follower atau yang memfavoritkan ff ini, terutama untuk orang-orang yang setia membaca dan mereview ff gaje ini. Karena buat author, dukungan kalian bikin author semangat buat update ff ini terus... meskipun author nggak bales review kalian satu-satu hehehe... jadi jangan bosen buat baca dan ngasih review yaa ^^**

******A/N2: jangan lupa tinggalkan review di chapter ini yaa reader-deul! hidup mami papi! *angkat banner Krisyeol sama abang sehun***

******Regards,**


	13. Chapter 11

**Tittle : A Moment to Forever**

**Pairing : Main!Krisyeol**

**Warning(s): slash! boyxboy, mpreg, het! couple, character death**, **typo(s) yang tidak terhingga**

**Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam tokoh-tokoh di dalam cerita tetapi Krisyeol adalah emak babe author dan abang Sehun. Dan cerita ini murni hasil dari otak author yang sedang gosong. Terima Kasih.**

**Chapter 11**

Suara langkah yang berderap memenuhi lorong menuju ruang gawat darurat meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam waktu Korea. Sepasang manusia sesama jenis dengan panik menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari orang yang sudah meminta mereka berdua untuk datang ke tempat ini satu jam yang lalu. Lelaki yang berada di depan membesarkan matanya untuk bisa menangkap lebih jelas wajah orang yang saat ini sedang ia cari. Keringatnya menetes memenuhi seluruh wajah tampannya yang memiliki kulit yang eksotis tidak seperti kebanyakan orang Korea pada umumnya. Sedangkan seorang _namja_ lainnya yang mengikuti dari belakang _namja_ berkulit eksotis itu membantu mencari obyek yang saat ini mereka cari. Akhirnya mata besarnya menangkap seorang _namja_ yang bertekuk lutut di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya.

_Namja_ bermata bulat itu pun segera menarik lengan _namja_ yang berada di depannya itu menuju ke arah obyek yang sedari tadi sudah mereka cari.

" Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya _namja_ berkulit eksotis tanpa menunggu namja berkulit sangat pucat layaknya makhluk penghisap darah itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Baru setelah _namja_ yang sangat tampan itu menyadari siapa yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara itu, ia beranjak berdiri dan mempertontonkan badannya yang tinggi dan sangat proporsional itu. Namun, hanya ada raut kesedihan yang terpancarkan oleh wajah tampannya yang melebihi standar. Terlihat jejak air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Penampilannya pun terlihat benar-benar buruk dan nampak acak-acakan.

" Ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa Jongin-ah. Tapi, saat ini dokter dan seorang perawat belum boleh mengijinkan siapapun untuk memasuki ruangannya..."

" Lalu?"

" Fisiknya memang baik-baik saja. Hanya ada luka-luka kecil di kaki maupun tangannya, tetapi..." kata Woobin lagi-lagi terputus oleh sebuah gumaman yang terdengar sangat tidak jelas sebagai lanjutannya.

" Tetapi apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jongin dengan penuh ketidaksabaran yang sudah mencapai puncak ubun-ubunnya sekarang ini. Ia membutuhkan semua jawaban sejelas-jelasnya mengenai keadaan sahabat terbaiknya selama sekolah itu. Ia mungkin rela memukul orang yang saat ini berada di hadapannya untuk memperoleh semua jawaban yang meyakinkan kalaulah sahabatnya itu sedang baik-baik saja saat ini. Namun, beruntung Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar mengertinya. Kyungsoo mencengkram lengan kirinya dengan kuat, seakan-akan tangan Kyungsoo lah yang menjadi pengingat untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh di rumah sakit.

" Tetapi, tidak dengan keadaan mentalnya, Jongin-ah. _Uisa_ yang menanganinya mengatakan kalau ia mengalami _shock_ sampai-sampai keadaan seperti koma sekarang ini. Dan kau pasti tahu kalau keadaannya itu, akan mempengaruhi kondisi kedua bayi yang saat ini ia kandung," sambung Woobin dengan pandangan tertunduk. Jongin pun memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok yang berada di seberang mereka sembari membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang semakin bertambah kalut mendengar kondisi sahabatnya itu. Keberadaan Kyungsoo di samping Jongin bagai tidak memberi pengaruh apapun untuknya saat ini. Tubuhnya melemas dan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam otaknya, dan satu yang sangat ia sesali adalah kenapa ia tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya itu dari penderitaan.

Kyungsoo pun ikut tertunduk mendengar keadaan teman terbaiknya selama ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas itu. Ia juga membiarkan Jongin melepaskan diri dari tangannya, ia tahu kalau Jongin sangat menyayangi sahabat yang sudah enam tahun bersamanya itu. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan perhatian yang sangat besar dari suaminya itu untuk sahabat mereka berdua, karena ia pun tahu pada titik tertentu persahabatan mereka, rasa sayang itu pernah berubah menjadi cinta. Meskipun keduanya pernah menyangkal keberadaan perasaan itu, ketika Kyungsoo yang pada saat itu hanyalah seorang anak yang berasal dari luar kota sedangkan sebagian besar murid yang berada di sekolah itu berasal dari sekolah menengah pertama Chanyeol dan Jongin. Ia penasaran dengan gosip yang menyebar di seluruh sekolah, bahwa mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang spesial dan sebenarnya alasan itulah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol sering di-_bully_ oleh _yeoja_-_yeoja_ gila yang menyatakan diri mereka sebagai _fans_ dari _namja_ berkulit eksotis itu.

Dan barulah ketika tahun ketiga mereka di sekolah menengah atas akan berakhir, Jongin menyatakan kalau ia menaruh perasaan padanya dan akhirnya ia menghapus kecurigaan tentang hubungan kedua orang yang sangat dekat dengannya itu.

" Tapi, sayang, keadaan Jongsuk tidak bisa seberuntung Chanyeol saat ini," tambah Woobin setelah beberapa saat mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kontan saja kata-kata itu membuat kedua orang yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing itu mendongakkan kepalanya memandang ke arah Woobin.

" Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di atara kedua pendatang baru tersebut.

" _Uisa_ yang memeriksanya, mengatakan kalau benturan keras kepala Jongsuk saat tabrakan membuat beberapa kemungkinan bisa terjadi," jawab Woobin, tak sekalipun _namja_ itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika menjelaskan keadaan sang penolong Chanyeol dari ambang maut itu.

" _Hematoma intrakranial_," sambung Kai lirih meskipun bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh kedua orang lainnya yang berada di dekatnya itu.

" Ya, itulah yang dikatakan _uisa-nim_ sebelum ia meminta ijin kepada _samchon_ dan _imo_ dari Jongsuk. Dan lagi..."

" Katakan padaku," kata Kai membalas ketidaksanggupan Woobin untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Untuk sejenak Woobin terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan salah satu dari patahannya menyobek paru-paru Jongsuk sebelah kiri."

" Kritis," kata Jongin singkat untuk menyimpulkan keadaan Jongsuk yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam ruang operasi, tepat di depan tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Woobin hanya mengangguk dengan pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Berulang-ulang gambaran kejadian yang membuat orang yang ia sayangi itu terbaring di atas ranjang operasi, terputar di dalam kepalanya. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin mati saja ketimbang harus dihatui oleh gambar detik-detik terjadinya kecelakaan itu.

" Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Jongin dan kali ini dengan suara yang dingin dan keras. Tangannya terkepal erat dan semua urat mukanya menegang. Woobin mendongakkan kepalanya kembali dan menggeleng dengan lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang secara tidak langsung ditujukan padanya.

" Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Jongin singkat.

" Kejadiannya begitu cepat, kami sedang menunggu pemutaran film di bioskop Jungang dan mendadak Chanyeol meminta ijin pada kami untuk menelepon keluarga Lee. Namun, karena trotoar yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki dan kebisingan dari toko maupun dari percakapan pejalan kaki, akhirnya Chanyeol menyebrang jalan untuk menuju ke area yang lebih sepi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam muncul dan menambah kecepatannya saat mulai mendekatinya. Aku tidak menyadarinya, tetapi, Jongsuk melihatnya. Dan ia pun berlari dan mendorong Chanyeol ke arah trotoar..."

" Bagaimana dengan laporan dari polisi?" sudah bisa dipastikan suara itu terdengar dari bibir tebal milik Jongin.

" Polisi masih mencari pelakunya. Mobil yang mereka gunakan untuk mencoba menabrak Chanyeol ditinggalkan di sekitar daerah yang lumayan sepi di pinggiran Pohang. Dan entah bagaimana mereka tidak bisa menangkap keberadaan pelaku yang menabrak mereka. Ia seakan-akan menghilang." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan menyimak pembicaraan kedua _namja_ tampan yang berada di hadapannya itu, meraih tangan Jongin yang terkepal dengan erat untuk mengendurkan semua otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku mendengar semua penjelasan dari Woobin. Keheningan pun untuk sementara bertahan di antara mereka. Hanya suara lalu lalang langkah para medis yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini saja yang bisa mereka dengar.

Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya seorang perawat datang berseragam warna _peach _ datang dan menepuk lengan Woobin untuk menyadarkan _namja_ tampan itu dari lamunanya.

" Kau sudah bisa menjenguk pasien, Park Chanyeol, Woobin-sshi. Namun, saat ini ia masih belum sadarkan diri. _Uisa-nim_ belum bisa memeriksa lebih lanjut mengenai keadaan pasien saat ini karena kesadaran yang belum kembali," terang perawat tersebut yang didengarkan oleh kedua orang lainnya dengan seksama penjelasan perawat tersebut.

" _Gomapseumnida_, kami akan segera memanggil _uisa_ yang menanganinya jika ia sudah sadar," balas Woobin. Tak lama kemudian Woobin beranjak dari tempatnya dan secara tak langsung menyuruh kedua orang yang saat itu bersamanya untuk mengikuti arahannya menuju ke arah kamar rawat Chanyeol.

Dan di sinilah mereka bertiga berdiri. Di depan sebuah kamar rawat yang bertuliskan nomor 061 dengan nama Park Chanyeol tertulis di papan namanya. Mereka bertigapun memasuki ruangan yang lebih di dominasi warna _cream_ dan putih itu dengan hati-hati dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang keras. Dari pintu masuk ruangan tersebut, mereka bisa melihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang tidur dengan tenang di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan selimut yang tertarik hingga sebatas dada _namja_ itu. Siluet perut _namja_ yang perutnya semakin membesar di bulan akhir kehamilannya itu tercetak jelas dengan selimut yang tertarik tersebut.

Kalau saja mereka tidak tahu kalau saat ini _namja_ tersebut tidak sadarkan diri, mereka bertiga pasti tidak akan setegang ini ketika menghampiri _namja_ tersebut. Semakin mereka mendekati ranjang tempat orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka itu, mereka bisa melihat betapa pucat dan sakitnya _namja_ itu. Mereka bertiga memandang pemandangan tersebut dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa terungkapkan.

" Aku harus kembali ke ruang operasi, aku tidak ingin tertinggal berita mengenai kabar operasi Jongsuk. Aku percayakan Chanyeol pada kalian. Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu," kata Woobin. Namun, kedua orang tersebut hanya menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa melepaskan pandangan mereka dari sahabat mereka yang sedang terbaring lemah di hadapan mereka itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara pintu yang terbuka yang kemudian ditutup kembali.

Keheningan mencapai mereka berdua yang tertinggal dalam ruangan itu. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengakhiri keheningan itu. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Jongin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang pasien sedangkan Kyungsoo, memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan yang sama.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Pukul 21:52 KST

Hingar bingar kegiatan sebuah _club_ malam begitu terasa ketika seorang _namja_ berwajah sangat tampan ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya di pintu masuk sebuah _club_ malam eksklusif di kawasan Seoul. Kedua petugas yang berjaga di pintu masuk tersebut mempersilahkannya masuk begitu mereka mengenali, siapa _namja_ berambut _blonde_ yang berada di hadapan mereka ini. Salah satu dari orang-orang yang secara langsung memiliki akses masuk khusus oleh pemilik _club_ ini. Maklum saja, ia adalah salah satu teman dekat dari pemilik _club_ eksklusif ini.

Suara dentuman keras segera menyapa gendang telinganya ketika ia tiba lantai dasar tempat _club_ malam tersebut terletak. Lautan manusia memenuhi _dance floor_ dan bergerak mengikuti irama yang saat ini tengah dimainkan oleh DJ yang sedang asik beraksi dengan _turntable_ di hadapannya. Kris memilih untuk duduk di bar yang berhadapan langsung dengan _dance floor_ yang penuh dengan manusia yang saling menempel dan bergerak menyalurkan panas tubuh mereka. Ia memandang dengan malas ke arah kerumunan manusia di depannya itu.

Terlihat beberapa kerlingan mata nakal ditujukan padanya ketika ia sedang memandang ke seluruh penjuru arah untuk mencari-cari sosok yang familiar dengannya di klub ini. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengannya saat ini. Penampilannya sangat jauh dari kata rapi dan _glamour_, ia terkesan seperti orang yang menjadikan _club_ sebagai rumah mereka. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang sederhana dan _simple_ namun, sangat menarik perhatian semua mata yang memandangnya dengan lapar.

Dengan celana bahan kulit yang berwarna hitam yang menonjolkan kakinya yang panjang, kaus _sleveeless_ berkerah V-neck yang tertutupi oleh sebuah _leather jacket_. Sederhana dan _simple_ bukan? Tapi, penampilannya itu bisa mencuri mata-mata yang memandangnya sejak pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki disana. Ia menghiraukan mata-mata jalang yang menatapnya dengan lapar dan beralih untuk memandang sang DJ yang asik dengan massanya yang sedang menari di bawahnya. Sejenak ia bertatapan mata dengan DJ itu dan menngangguk dengan singkat ketika pertemuan itu terjadi.

"Silahkan, tuan. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang _bartender_ yang mau tidak mau juga terpesona oleh penampilan pengunjung di hadapannya ini.

" _Black Russian_," jawabnya dengan singkat dan dingin. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bartender tersebut untuk meracikkan pesanannya dan meletekkannya di hadapan _namja_ itu. Ia menyesap rasa pahit dari vodka yang serasa membakar tenggorokannya. Terdengar suara _namja_ yang sangat khas di sampingnya.

" _Dry martini_, Junghee-ah," kata _namja_ yang baru saja menyelesaikan aksi DJ-nya di panggung depan. Ia melemparkan _smirk_ ke arah _namja_ di sebelahnya yang masih berlaku seperti tidak mendengar kedatangannya dan menikmati sensasi vodka yang membakar tenggorokan tersebut. Ia kemudian meneguknya dalam sekali teguk.

" _woah, woah, easy dude_! _It's been a long time after your last visit to the club, dude_!" kata _namja_ itu sambil menepuk bahu Kris yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Kris.

" _No wonder everyone there call you the prince of ice, hyung_! _Even to your dearest friend you couldn't loose you uptight attitude even for a bit_! _Hows marriage life, hyung_?" cerocos _namja_ bersuara tenor itu panjang lebar masih dengan _smirk_ terpasang di bibirnya. Namun, Kris bukannya menjawab namun, hanya melanjutkan menyesap gelas kedua _Black Russian_ yang ia pesan.

" _It's that bad, hyung_? _I tought you'll be stopping coming there after you've found the love of your life_," ejeknya.

" _Shut the hell up, Jongdae-ah_!_ You've been making my headache growing worse_!" omel Kris pada _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Jongdae tersebut.

" _But, really, hyung. I just can't predict what was going on with your mind, hyung. I tought you was gay when you're kissed that guy almost eight months ago. Maann... that was so hot_! _Even Yixing-hyung was so shock with your PDA _(_Public Display Affection_) _and he was the purest among us_!" Oceh Jongdae yang membuat Kris terkaget-kaget mendengarnya.

" _Wait a minute_!_ I was making out with another guy?! And it's eight months ago?! How could that happen? I was pretty sure I was straight that time!_" seru Kris yang mau tidak mau menimbulkan beberapa pasang mata memandang mengarah pada kedua _namja_ kelas atas itu.

" _I think we need to move upstairs, you've made a scene there, hyung_," balas _namja_ berwajah dino tersebut. Mereka berdua pun menghilang dari _basement_ tempat _club_ tersebu berada menuju ruangan yang berada di atas tanah untuk menghindarkan mereka berdua dari pandangan menyelidik orang-orang yang tidak selevel dengan mereka berdua. Ditinggalkanlah kedua gelas _cocktail_ yang masih tersisa setengahnya itu tergeletak di atas meja bar.

" _Okay spill it_!" kata Kris dengan segera ketika mereka sudah memasuki ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai ruangan _manager_ _club_ tersebut. Tanpa dipersilahkan, ia menduduki sofa kulit berwarna hitam yang ada di ruangan tersebut. _Namja_ yang menjadi fokus pandangannya pun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan _namja_ berambut _blonde_ tersebut.

" Okay, akan kuceritakan..."

Flashback ON

" Kris-_hyung_, _stop it_! _You've drink too much today. What's wrong with you today, hyung_?" tanya _namja_ berwajah dino itu dari belakang meja bar. Ia memandang ke arah temannya yang saat ini terkapar di hadapannya dengan beberapa botol bir dan minuman keras seperti _Gin_ dan _Vodka_ disekelilingnya.

"Kekekeke... kemarin-hiccup... hik.. hik... aku...me-hik...lihat... Sica...den... hik... hik... ngan~~ hik hiccup hik... nam...ja... unngya... ungya..."

" Haahh... kau selalu saja merepotkan ketika masalah sedang menghampirimu, _hyung_. Kau benar-benar teman yang sangat merepotkan! Tidak dalam memilih gadis atau memiliki masalah. Siapa yang akan membawamu pulang jika kau sudah mabuk seperti ini, hah?! Malam ini aku ada kencan dengan Minseokkie-_hyung_. Aaa, _igeo ottokhae_?!" dumel Jongdae pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat bagaimana terkaparnya temannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah wajah terbersit dipikirannya dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menannyakan Kris dimana letak _handphone_-nya. Kris yang saat itu sedang mabuk berat secara tak sadar memberikan salah satu barang keramatnya itu pada Jongdae secara sukarela. Tak lupa ia mengatakan _password_ barang elektronik itu, secara tak sadar tentunya.

Jongdae segera mencari kontak yang saat itu terpikirkan olehnya dan segera meneleponnya untuk membawa tiang listrik di hadapannya ini pulang ke apartemennya.

" _Yeoboseyo_? Apakah anda benar sekretaris dari Kris Wu?" tanyanya dengan sopan namun, langsung pada inti pembicaraan mereka.

" ..."

" Bisakah anda datang ke _Black Pearl club_ sekarang juga? Karena sepertinya atasan anda saat ini tidak bisa mencapai apartemennya jika anda tidak membawanya pulang," kata Jongdae.

" ..."

" Baiklah, saya akan menunggu anda seperempat jam lagi di _club_ tersebut." Dengan itupun, panggilan tersebut terputus dan Jongdae pun beranjak menuju ruangannya sambil berpesan pada bartender yang saat itu bekerja melayani tamu-tamu _club_-nya untuk memberitahukan padanya kalau penjemput Kris sudah tiba atau jika sewaktu-waktu direktur muda itu mengamuk dan meporak-porandakan isi _club_-nya.

Tak sampai dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan pun, seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna _auburn_ datang ke _club_ tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Mantelnya terlihat basah di beberapa _spot_ akibat hujan salju yang turun di luar sana, meskipun belum selebat jika puncak musim dingin datang. Jongdae yang mendapat laporan dari anak buahnya, segera turun dari ruangannya dan apa yang ia lihat di sana membuat matany terbelalak secara sempurna.

Temannya itu sedang mencium bibir seorang _namja_ dihadapannya yang menurutnya lolos sebagai kategori _bottom_ dalam sebuah _relationship_ sesama jenis. Kris mencium bibir atas dan bawah _namja_ manis itu dengan ganas dan terkadang menggigit bibir tersebut di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tangan kanan Kris menekan tengkuk _namja_ tersebut seakan mendorong pasangannya itu untuk membalas ciuman ganasnya. Sedangkan tangan Kris yang lainnya sedang bergerilya di seluruh bagian tubuh _namja_ di hadapannya itu, sejauh tangannya bisa meraihnya. Termasuk dengan meremas pantat sintal milik _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tetapi, _namja_ berambut coklat itu tetap tidak merespon ciuman Kris dan terlihat terpaku dengan keadaannya. Mata bulatnya membesar dan badannya terasa kaku. Tapi, Jongdae tidak peduli dengan kegiatan pribadi pasangan di hadapannya itu dan segera meminta _namja_ yang sepenuhnya sadar itu untuk membawa Kris pulang ke apartemennya.

Flashback OFF

" _Are you sure that was Chanyeol_?" tanya Kris dengan wajah yang setengah _shock_ dan setengahnya lagi tidak percaya.

" _Off course, I am_!_ Did you know any other person with Park Chanyeol contact name in your phone_?" tanya Jongdae dengan mata memicing ke arah _namja_ berambut blonde tersebut. Kris pun tanpa perlu berpikir menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _No one right?_"jawab Jongdae atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sendiri. Kris pun menampakkan raut bersalahnya ketika ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu. Ia merasa bersalah pada _namja_ yang lebih muda hampir enam tahun dari pada dirinya itu yang sekarang resmi menyandang predikat sebagai _namja_ yang ia cintai tersebut. Di tengah kesibukannya memikirkan _namja_ yang sudah berbulan-bulan itu menghilang dari hadapannya itu, Jongdae mendadak teringat sesuatu menyangkut keadaan saat itu.

" Ah! Aku mengingat sesuatu! Paginya, aku berniat untuk mengunjungi apartemenmu dan yang kudapati adalah Park Chanyeol yang saat itu terlihat sedang menangis di depan apartemenmu. Karena penasaran aku mengikutinya dan setelah kuingat-ingat kembali, saat itu, sepertinya ia menggunakan pakaianmu. Karena itu terlihat pas jadi aku tidak mengunkitnya kembali. Tapi, saat itu jam enam pagi dan malam sebelumnya ia menggunakan celana jeans dan kaus biasa tapi, aku tidak melihat ia menggunakan kausnya," terang Jongdae sambil mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali keadaan saat itu.

" Kkau ya-yakin, Jongdae-ah?" tanya Kris dengan matanya yang terbuka secara sempurna ketika ia mendengar pernyataan dari Jongdae barusan. Kata-kata Jongdae tadi, seakan menjadi sebuah tamparan rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam baginya untuk _namja_ yang selama ini sudah berada di sampingnya. Secara eksplisit pernyataan Jongdae tadi menunjukkan kalaulah ia pernah menyentuh _namja_ itu secara paksa.

" Apa lagi yang bisa kau katakan, Jongdae-ah?" katanya lirih.

" Oh, aku bisa melihat beberapa _love bites_ di lehernya. Kau tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya kan, _hyung_?" tanya Jongdae dengan pandangan menyelidiknya.

" Aku tak tahu, Jongdae-ah. Saat itu aku sedang tidak sadar dan aku benar-benar lupa dengan kejadian itu. Seingatku, saat itu aku bangun dengan keadaan normal kamarku dan tidak ada jejak apapun kalau aku telah memaksa sekretarisku itu untuk berhubungan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya," jawab Kris dengan pasrah.

" Lalu, dimana sekretarismu itu saat ini?" tanya Jongdae lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangan tajamnya ke arah _namja_ berwajah Adonis itu. _Namja_ berwajah tampan itupun semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh temannya itu.

" Dia pergi. Ia pergi dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat pengunduran dari di meja resepsionis dan e-mail yang sama isinya. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghubunginya tapi, tidak ada satupun yang tersambung kepadanya," balas Kris lagi.

" Dengarkan aku, _hyung_." Nada suara ceria itupun tergantikan dengan sebuah intonasi yang serius dan tidak menepatkan Kris untuk tidak menatap ataupun membantah ucapan _namja_ yang beberapa tahun lebih muda dari pada dirinya itu.

" Tahukah kau kalau sekarang ini seorang _namja_ bisa mengandung baik itu secara alami maupun buatan. Kadang, _namja_ itu memang memiliki organ-organ yang memungkinkan ia untuk menandung seorang bayi. Dan perbuatanmu itu bisa saja menghasilkan seorang anak dari sekretarismu." Mulut Kris serasa tak bisa digerakan kembali seperti semula dan tetap berada pada posisinya yang tertarik oleh gravitasi.

" MWOOOORAGOO?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N1: ****Seperti biasanya, author akan sungguh sangat minta maaf sekali kalau di dalam chapter ini penuh dengan ke-typo-an karena nulis paper dan essay aja penuh dengan typo apalagi, chapter yang author ketik kilat.**

******A/N2: sebenernya author belum longgar amat buat nyate dan bikin chapter ini cuman, jiwa deadliner author lagi menggebu-gebu jadi author ketik ini chapter disela-sela UTS dan tugas yang menumpuk... OTL OTL**

******Balasan Review:**

******- Untuk yang bertanya-tanya gimana keadaannya emak, sudah terjawabkan di atas kekekeke... tunggu perkebangannya di chapter selanjutnya hohohoho..**

******- Untuk yang selama ini pengen tahu gimana itu naga tua jelek bikin si emak kayak begitu, tuh udah author bikinin bagiannya dan untuk yang nungguin kapan kris ketemu sama emak tunggu dengan sabar yaa author sedang nge-plot ending nya ^^**

******- Untuk readers yang pengen chapternya lebih panjang, maaf yaa author nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan readers yang satu itu. soalnya untuk bikin chapter yang lumayan panjang, chapter itu harus bikin author gila alias nggak sadar dan kebablasan ngetik. rata-rata author cuma bisa ngetik 3k tapi yang kemarin itu, murni gara-gara author kebablasan... maaf ya orz**

******- buat Lulu Auren dan semua readers : maafkan author yang sukanya manggil BangKai pake nama ganti-ganti! Ini udah author perbaiki dan karena author lebih seneng sama nama Jongin jadi untuk seterusnya author akan manggil BangKai pake nama Jongin. meskipun ntar ada beberapa Kai yang menyempil menggantikan Jongin.**

******- buat enchris.727: jangan bocorkan plotnya ke publik! kekekeke... tunggu dengan sabar gimana kabarnya itu couple ya kekekeke ^^**

**__****Big thanks to : ****__****irna-eonnie**, **__************_ayumKim,_** ******_Yulika19343382, _****__****AQuariisBue,********_ Bubblegirl1220_**, sayakanoicinoe, **__****__**** Lulu Auren (guest), ********_park in (guest),_** sapphirexian (guest), Inyeol (guest), ******__********_enchris.727_**, **__************_rizqibilla_**, adiliataruni.7, **_BlueKim.__  
_**

******Dan pokoknya semua yang sudah mendukung kelangsungan ff ini baik yang menjadi follower atau yang memfavoritkan ff ini, terutama untuk orang-orang yang setia membaca dan mereview ff gaje ini. Karena buat author, dukungan kalian bikin author semangat buat update ff ini terus... meskipun author nggak bales review kalian satu-satu hehehe... jadi jangan bosen buat baca dan ngasih review yaa ^^**

******A/N3: jangan lupa tinggalkan review di chapter ini yaa reader-deul! hidup mami papi! *angkat banner Krisyeol sama abang sehun***

******Regards,**


End file.
